¿Amigos?
by msvteppa
Summary: Edward cullen observaba mientras su mejor amiga bebía un sorbo de vino blanco y depositaba la copa sobre la mesa.  - Y bien- comentó Bella animada-, ¿por qué no tenemos sexo?  Edward parpadeó, luego miró  alrededor  del restaurante algo pomposo de Manhata
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Stephenie Meyer**__** y la historia es de una escritora que me gusta mucho, yo solo estoy jugando con ellas para ver que me sale y voy a añadir ciertas cosas mías, espero les guste.**_

**LOS MEJORES AMIGOS**CAPÍTULO 1

Edward cullen observaba mientras su mejor amiga bebía un sorbo de vino blanco y depositaba la copa sobre la mesa.

- Y bien- comentó Bella animada-, ¿por qué no tenemos sexo?

Edward parpadeó, luego miró alrededor del restaurante algo pomposo de Manhatan.

- Probablemente porque nos encontramos en la zona casta. Pero seguro que podemos cambiar de mesa.

- No me refiero a este momento, por el amor del cielo- Bella suspiró-. Hablo en general.

Edward volvió a suspirar. Bella siempre tenía la tendencia de sorprenderlo, pero eso era inesperado, incluso para ella.

- Supongo que porque ninguno de los dos tiene una pareja de peso. ¿O me he perdido algo?

- Tampoco me refería a eso.

- Muy bien

- Me refiero a porqué tú y yo no tenemos sexo- meneó la cabeza como si hablara con un niño obtuso.

La frase colgó en el aire como la burbuja de diálogo de una viñeta. Durante un momento él olvidó cómo respirar. Alguien tiró un vaso y Edward se sobresaltó, volviéndose de forma automática para comprobar los daños. Al mirar otra vez a Bella vio que ella no sonreía. Tenía el rostro serio. No se trataba de una broma.

- Primero- trató de razonar con lógica cuando todo gritaba que saliera corriendo-. Debo saber si se trata de una cuestión retórica. Porque de lo contrario la respuesta es distinta.

- No- lo observó con el ceño fruncido- No es retórica- él aguardó un segundo-. Sí- suspiró Bella-. Podría ser.

Aún no había terminado. Edward lo supo por el modo en que se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. Después de ocho años había aprendido a reconocer las señales.

- No estoy segura- reconoció ella-. Tal vez.

- Muy bien. Ahora que eso ha quedado claro, no tengo ni idea de por qué no tenemos sexo. ¿Quieres explicarme este pequeño viaje a la zona de los Cuentos Asombrosos?

Bella tomó su cuchara, luego volvió a dejarla y decidió beber otro sorbo de vino. Considerando que había dejado su postre favorito, Edward supo que estaba ansiosa. Pensó en pedir un coñac, pero llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor tener la cabeza despejada. Hasta donde llegaba la amistad, Bella figuraba entre los dos primeros lugares. No, en el primero. Pero a veces...

Bebió café y esperó. La explicación llegaría a su debido momento. Como siempre. El truco radicaba en no sentir pánico.

- He estado pensando.

- Es obvio.

- No empieces.

- Ni se me ocurriría.

- De acuerdo. He estado pensando. Tengo veintisiete años, la profesión que deseo, la casa que quiero. Me encantan mis gatos. Me gusta mi intimidad. Siempre he sido un desastre en el amor, pero, según recuerdo, era bastante buena en el sexo.

- No estamos en un programa de televisión, ¿verdad?

- Tú tampoco eres un niño- continuó, como si él no hubiera hablado.

- Sólo soy seis meses mayor que tú. Aún me falta para jubilarme.

- Y eres feliz con la vida que llevas, ¿no?

- ¿Debo contestarte ahora?- ella asintió-. Sí. Soy feliz con mi vida.

- ¿Lo ves? De modo que te gusta dónde estás, y a mí me gusta dónde estoy, pero ninguno de los dos se acuesta con nadie. Al menos, yo no. ¿Y tú?

De haber estado bebiendo, se habría atragantado y escupido sobre la mesa.

- Lo siento, pero debes ser una de esas alienígenas de las que siempre estoy leyendo, que se apodera de los cuerpos de agentes de bolsa inocentes cuando duermen. ¿Cuándo regresará Bella?

- Contéstame.

Meneó la cabeza. No tenía sentido luchar, nunca servía con Bella.

- No, cariño. No me acuesto con nadie, como tan delicadamente lo has expuesto.

- Y bien, ¿por qué no tenemos sexo?- ni siquiera sonrió-. El uno con el otro, quiero decir.

- Hmmm, no sabía que fuera una opción- sintió la necesidad de limpiarse la frente, pero resistió.

- No te sientes atraído por mí, ¿es eso?

- No es lo que yo he dicho.

- Bueno, ¿lo estás?

- Cielos, Bella. Muestra algo de piedad.

- Si no podemos ser sinceros el uno con el otro después de todos estas años, entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene?

- La sinceridad es una cosa. Esto es algo salido de Kafka.

- Contéstame.

Estudió sus ojos castaños, los labios sensuales y el modo en que se echaba el pelo detrás de las orejas, y se dio cuenta de que a lo largo de los años había memorizado su rostro. En algunas cosas le resultaba más familiar que el suyo propio.

- Si, me siento atraído por ti. ¿Estás contenta?- Edward intentó conjeturar qué podía haber provocado esa conversación. Quizás la cita que ella había tenido el viernes. Según Bella, no había sucedido gran cosa. Había pensado que el chico era agradable, pero sin oír campanas ni silbatos.

Quizás el grupo la había sometido a tortura. Alice, quien no podía evitar dar consejos, en particular porque lo único que parecía hacer era leer libros de autoayuda. O Jasper, el marido de Alice, quien no ofrecía muchos consejos, aunque sentía la necesidad de arreglarle a bella citas a ciegas. Podría haber sido Jessica, aunque no parecía factible. Desde su divorcio había jurado que se olvidaría de los hombres. Por último, aunque no menos importante, podría haber sido Mike, el único del grupo que era más romántico que Bella.

Por otro lado, la locura de la idea era típica de Bella.

- ¿Lo dices por cortesía?- inquirió ella.

- ¿Decir qué?

Bella le apuntó con la cuchara

- Acabas de decir que estabas atraído por mí. Te he preguntado si era por cortesía.

- ¿Cortesía?- rió con ganas-. ¿Contigo? No reconocerías la cortesía aunque te mordiera el trasero.

- De acuerdo. Eso está bien. Yo también me siento atraída por ti.

Vaya. No había esperado eso. Sintió una oleada de placer en el pecho. ¿Se sentía atraída por él? ¿Y porqué habría de importarle? ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿Quién era esa mujer?

- ¿Podemos aminorar un poco? Intento encontrar el equilibrio en el torbellino de tu vida.

Ella asintió, luego comió un poco de postre, como si la conversación no fuera la más extraña en la historia de su relación.

- Claro. Solo digo... en realidad no tiene mucho sentido, ¿verdad? Que los dos vivamos como monjas. No hay nada que prohíba que una persona tenga sexo con un amigo, ¿no? Ya sabes. Sin ataduras. Seguiríamos siendo amigos, como siempre.

- Con la diferencia de que compartiríamos secretos íntimos.

- Sí.

- Y partes corporales

- Bueno, no las intercambiaríamos. Pero quizás pudieran mezclarse.

- Hmm- lo tenía confundido de verdad. Conocía a Bella desde el primer año en la Universidad de Nueva York. Había estado a su lado durante tres relaciones terribles. Era el tipo al que recurría cuando las cosas se estropeaban. También ella había estado a su lado.

No había nadie en el mundo que le importara más que Bella y el resto del grupo, que desde el primer día de la universidad viajaban juntos por la vida. Alice, Jasper, Jessica y Mike. Los seis eran uña y carne. Se habían contado los detalles más íntimos. Sus amigos eran la alegría de su vida. Pero Bella era especial. Era la roca a la que se agarraba. ¿Y en ese momento quería cambiar todo eso? Carecía de sentido.

- No pareces entusiasmado- ella frunció el ceño.

- Quizás se deba a que he perdido el poder del pensamiento coherente.

- ¿Porqué?

- Oh, por nada- manifestó, mientras la sangre rica en oxígeno abandonaba su cerebro y emigraba al sur-. ¿Es por los hijos? ¿Tu reloj biológico se acerca a la medianoche o algo parecido?

- No- repuso tras observarlo un momento-. Al menos no lo creo. No he tenido ningún sueño con bebés. Creo que se trata solo de sexo.

- Bien, entonces. De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué te parece?

Bebió un sorbo de café. Hablaba en serio, hasta ahí no había dudas. Además, estaba loca. Pero quería una respuesta, y a él no se le ocurría ninguna.

La idea de acostarse con Bella ya se le había ocurrido con anterioridad, desde luego. No era ciego. Se trataba de una mujer hermosa. Pero, ¿sexo con ella?¿Desnudos?

- ¿Y bien?

- No lo sé- dijo al final-. En realidad no lo he considerado.

- ¿De verdad?¿Nunca has pensado en ello? ¿Ni siquiera una vez?

- Claro que he pensado en ello. Pero somos amigos.

- Exacto.

- Amigos, como colegas. Camaradas. Compadres.

- Yo he pensado en ello.

- ¿Oh?- se irguió un poco más.

Bella asintió. Un mechón de su pelo castaño rojizo se soltó de la cinta que lo recogía y le rozó la sien. Estuvo a punto de alargar la mano para retirárselo, pero de pronto ese movimiento al que minutos atrás no le habría prestado atención, le pareció lleno de matices sexuales. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Soslayarlo? ¿Mencionarlo como al descuido? ¿Meterse debajo de la mesa y ocultar la cabeza?

- Me gustas más que cualquier otra persona en el planeta- dijo ella-. Te conozco. Conozco tus hábitos y tus caprichos. Me siento cómoda a tu lado en cualquier parte. Creo que es perfectamente lógico.

- Quizás nos sintamos cómodos porque no tenemos sexo. Tal vez el sexo lo estropee todo.

- Si, lo he pensado. Existe la posibilidad, pero no lo creo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque entraríamos con los ojos bien abiertos. No tendremos que cambiar lo que sentimos por el otro. Yo te quiero, y sé que tú me quieres. Ninguno de los dos desea jugar con eso. No quiero casarme y tu tampoco. De modo que no habría nada oculto. Mira a Jasper y Alice. Primero fueron muy amigos.

- Se casaron tres semanas después.

- Vale, no ha sido un buen ejemplo.

- No lo sé, Bella- meneó la cabeza-. Esto tiene pinta de desastre.

- Dijiste lo mismo cuando compramos los abonos para los partidos de los Yankees.

- De acuerdo, eso funcionó. Aquí hay más riesgos.

- No veo por qué. O nos gusta, y seguimos haciéndolo, lo cual ayudaría a que los dos dejáramos de estar tan irritables, o no nos gusta, por lo que nos estrecharíamos las manos y volveríamos a lo que conocemos ahora. ¿Cuál es el riesgo?

- Hay un pequeño detalle que omites. La intimidad. Tiene un modo de cambiar las relaciones. ¿O es que lo has olvidado?

- Esto es distinto- manifestó con seguridad-. Ya tengo intimidad contigo.

- No, no es verdad.

- ¿Me ducho o no me ducho en tu casa todos los domingos por la mañana?

- Si, pero yo no te lavo la espalda. Además no es el tipo de intimidad a la que me refería.

- Oh, te refieres a la intimidad emocional.

- Hmm. La que duele. Lo recuerdas.

Una sombra de dolor nubló los ojos de ella y Edward retorció la servilleta en su regazo. Sabía dónde vivía su ex novio. Bella jamás se enteraría si le hacía una visita a ese mal nacido.

- No creo que eso sea problema- observó con labios firmes.

- ¿No?

- No- sacudió la cabeza-. Te quiero. Pero no estoy enamorada de ti. Tener sexo no modificará eso.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Deja que te haga una pregunta. ¿Has mantenido una intimidad emocional con todas las mujeres con las que te has acostados?

- Claro.

- Mentiroso.

- ¡Eh!- exclamó dolido.

- Sé que no la has mantenido. ¿Recuerdas a Tanya no sé qué? ¿De Tenneck? Ni siquiera te gustaba mucho. Y esa otra rubia con esas cejas. Tú mismo me contaste que lo único que había entre los dos era sexo.

- Cierto. Pero fueron excepciones- dijo con severidad.

- Bueno, pues yo también lo seré.

- No eran mis mejores amigas.

- Lo cual me convertirá en una excepción excepcional. Podemos tenerlo todo. Ser mejores amigos y la mejor pareja. El único modo en que podemos estropearlo es si no contamos la verdad, que no será el caso, porque siempre nos hemos dicho la verdad.

Soltó la servilleta estrujada y alzó la taza de café.

- No lo sé. Me siento bastante satisfecho con la situación actual.

- Yo no, estoy insatisfecha- le hizo una seña al camarero para que le llevara un poco de café. Cuando lo tuvo delante, abrió dos bolsitas de azúcar artificial y las vació en el líquido-. Supongo que me he estado sintiendo un poco...

- ¿Lujuriosa?

- Eso también- rió-. Pero no es todo. No me siento sola... te juro que no. Me encanta mi vida tal como es. Pero es como ese pequeño mono y la muñeca de trapo.

- Oh. Me preguntaba cuándo lo ibas a sacar- comentó, esperando que captara el sarcasmo. No lo hizo, desde luego. Había alguna sinapsis en su cabeza que hacía que los monos pequeños tuvieran relevancia en su conversación, aunque era una sinapsis única de Bella.

Ella suspiró.

- Ese documental que vimos del National Geographic. El del bebé mono que no tenía madre, de modo que creó un vínculo con la muñeca que le fabricaron con la toalla.

- Lo recuerdo, pero no veo la relación.

- Creo que yo necesito establecer ese vínculo. Y preferiría hacerlo con un amigo en vez de con una toalla.

- Imagina lo contento que me siento de que me consideres como una toalla en tu vida.

- Para ya. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

- ¿Algo así como un sustituto de amante?

- Exacto- sonrió. Su mejor sonrisa, esa en que los ojos se le iluminaban y se le veían los hoyuelos-. Y bien, ¿qué te parece?

- Dudo de que sea capaz de pensar en alguna otra cosa el resto de mi vida.

- Eres tan guapo cuando estás confuso.

- Me alegro de poder complacerte.

Bella se inclinó y recogió el bolso del pie de la silla.

- Te toca pagar a ti.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Fin de la conversación?

- Necesitas tiempo para pensar en ello- asintió-. Y yo también.

- ¿Hay alguna fecha límite para la decisión?

- No. Tómate tu tiempo. Cuando te encuentres preparado, podemos retomarla. Sin presión.

- Gracias.

- Eh, ¿para qué están los amigos?

- Ya no estoy seguro.

- Si se trata de sexo o amistad, gana la amistad, ¿entendido?- alargó el brazo y tomó la mano de Edward en la suya.

Él asintió y bajó la vista a sus dedos entrelazados. Dios, tenía unos dedos finos. Esbeltos y largos, con uñas bien arregladas. Prácticamente pudo sentir esas uñas en su espalda. Tuvo la horrible sensación de que a pesar de la convicción exhibida por Bella, entre el sexo y la amistad, esta no tenía ni una sola posibilidad.

- ¿Sabias que una pareja en Phoenix fue a los tribunales para obtener una custodia compartida por una iguana?

- Eso es excitante, Jessica- dijo Bella-. En serio. Si quieres que hablemos de reptiles, podemos hacerlo.

- ¡Oh! Oh, Dios. ¡Lo había olvidado! ¿Lo hiciste?

Bella se acurrucó con las piernas dobladas y se cercioró de que la taza de capuchino quedaba a su alcance. Se reclinó en el sillón de piel, complacida por la luz difusa que daba su nueva lámpara halógena. Se ajustó el auricular en el hombro.

- Sí.

- ¿Y?

- Quedó sorprendido.

- Vale. Pero ¿qué dijo?

- Que lo pensaría

- Me tienes en ascuas. ¿Cómo sacaste el tema?

- Se lo pregunté mientras tomábamos café.

- ¿Así?- preguntó Jessica con voz chillona.

- Hmm.

- Oh, Dios, Bella, eres sorprendente. ¿Y qué dijo él?

- Le preocupa que se estropee nuestra amistad.

- ¿Le contaste que sólo querías su cuerpo?

- Jessica, no es así. Solo creo que podemos dar ese paso adicional, eso es todo.

- Cariñó, creo que es ideal, de esa manera podrás dejar de ir a esas ridículas expediciones de pesca.

- ¿De pesca? Se llaman citas.

- Yo tuve una de esas citas una vez y mira lo que pasó.

- Jessica, porque San resultara ser El Idiota Sin Conciencia no significa que todas las relaciones terminen en desastre. Mira a Alice y Jasper.

- Alice y Jasper son inexplicables. Mi teoría es que ambos salvaron a cientos de niños en una vida pasada, y por eso en esta se ven recompensados. Yo, por otra parte, debí ganarme la vida maltratando cachorritos.

- Jessica, tú tienes una vida maravillosa.

- El hecho de haber heredado dinero no significa que todo sea de color de rosa.

- No, pero es mejor eso a que te golpeen en el ojo con un palo.

- Sí, sí- cortó la letanía familiar.

- De todos modos- continuó Bella-, tendrías que haber visto su cara.

- ¿La de Edward?

- No, la del alcalde. Claro que la de Edward. Fue fantástico. Pensé que la mandíbula se le iba a caer en el café.

- Tendría que haber ido. Me podría haber disfrazado con una vieja gabardina.

- Eso habría sido muy sutil- convino Bella, incapaz de imaginar a la asquerosamente alta y hermosa rubia en cualquier cosa que ocultara incluso una de sus perfectas curvas-. El pánico sólo duró unos momentos. Luego creo que le pareció bien.

- Conociendo a Edward, no va a tomar una decisión rápida.

- Sí. Pero a mí no me corre prisa. Aunque ahora que hemos sacado el tema...

- El rinoceronte está sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- Quizás debiera decirle que lo olvidara. ¿Y si no logramos superarlo? ¿Y si el rinoceronte es tan grande que nos perdemos de vista?

- Dale más de cinco minutos, ¿quieres, Bella?

- No sé. Me siento... - oyó el sonido de otra llamada. Sabía quién era-. Escucha, creo que Alice está en la otra línea. Te volveré a llamar.

- De acuerdo. ¿Sigue en pie nuestro almuerzo de mañana?

- Sí.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Edward quitó el sonido de la televisión con el mando a distancia. Podía ser Bella. O quizás fuera Jasper. A la quinta llamada contestó.

- ¿Hola?

- Eh, Edward. ¿Cómo te va?

Suspiró aliviado y se relajó en el sillón.

- Jasper, deja que te haga una pregunta.

- Vale.

- ¿Las mujeres están completamente locas?

- Sí, Edward. Lo están. Respira hondo y suéltalo. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

- De acuerdo, sólo quería cerciorarme.

- ¿Algo específico?

Debatió consigo mismo si decirle a Jasper la verdad. Pero Bella iba a contárselo a Alice, de modo que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Al día siguiente a primera hora Alice, Jasper, Jessica y Mike lo sabrían todo, hasta qué habían comido durante la cena. Puede que incluso Jasper ya estuviera al corriente de la situación.

- Bella- anunció al final.

- Así que lo ha hecho, ¿eh? Aguarda un segundo, ha llegado la pizza.

Edward gimió, Nunca cambiaba. Desde la universidad los seis habían sido así. Si a Jessica le picaba algo, Mike rascaba. Sus vidas se hallaban tan entrelazadas que era un milagro que alguno de ellos pudiera atarse por sí mismo los cordones de los zapatos. Aunque Bella y él siempre habían sido íntimos, Edward también sentía un lazo fuerte con Jasper. Al ser el otro nativo de California, Nueva York lo había dejado igual de perplejo. Jasper y él habían compartido cuarto desde el principio, hasta que se casó con Alice.

Siempre sonreía cuando pensaba en esa boda. El ayuntamiento, todos con vaqueros, incluyendo a la novia. Casi había perdido el anillo, aunque al final lo encontró en la cartera. Alice no había dejado de llorar en todo momento, en particular cuando Jessica apareció con un gran ramo de flores para ella.

Y entonces los amigos se habían convertido en una especie de familia. Edward se sentía más allegado a los cinco que a sus propios padres o hermanos. De hecho, Jasper y Bella fueron quienes lo habían animado a luchar con ahínco por conseguir el trabajo en la revista. Ser crítico de vinos con veinticinco años era algo prácticamente desconocido, pero sus amigos lo habían apoyado hasta que consiguió el trabajo. Desde luego, aún le quedaba camino por recorre hasta llegar a ser el crítico principal, pero no le importaba ser el segundo. Al menos todavía no.

- Ya estoy de vuelta- dijo Jasper con voz amortiguada de masticar-. ¿Me contabas que ella lo había hecho?

- Así es- volvió a centrarse en la conversación-. ¿Cuándo te enteraste? Podrías habérmelo advertido.

- No fue hasta ésta noche. Creo que Alice sabía que yo haría sonar el silbato.

- Alice es perceptiva.

- Por si te interesa, no cree que sea una buena idea.

- ¿No?- desvió la vista de la tele al ordenador e hizo una mueca al pensar en todo el trabajo que le quedaba esa noche. Al día siguiente debía entregar el artículo sobre los Merlot, y su editor no tenía sentido del humor con los retrasos.

- No- corroboró Jasper-. Eso según el libro de autoayuda que Bella en éste momento. Aunque mañana podría cambiar de idea.

- ¿Es que no sabe que también hay libros de ficción?

- Y bien, ¿qué has decidido hacer?- preguntó Jasper cuando dejó de reír.

- Nada. Me entró pánico.

- Comprendo.

- No sé- giró la cabeza para no tener que ver más el ordenador-. A mí tampoco me parece una buena idea. Salvo que...

- ¿Qué?

- Es Bella, por el amor de Dios.

- Lo sé.

- Ya lo había pensado antes- reconoció, preguntándose si no era mejor que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

- De lo contrario no habrías sido humano- Jasper rió entre dientes-. Personalmente, no sé por qué no lo intentaste en la universidad. Sabes que tuviste tu oportunidad.

- Elegí el camino elevado.

- Eras un gallina con tanto miedo al compromiso que habrías hiperventilado si una mujer te hubiera pedido que pasaras la noche con ella.

- Eso también- admitió.

- Pero, de verdad, la idea presenta algunos aspectos fascinantes.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Un sueño realizado. La compleción del círculo...

- ¿Alice ha olvidado alguno de sus libros en el cuarto de baño?

- No bromeo, Edward. Será mejor que lo pienses bien. Puede que sea lo que necesites. Quiero decir, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que asumiste un riesgo tan grande? Aparte de beber vino tinto con pescado. Enfréntate a ello, muchacho. A veces es necesario saltar desde lo más alto, aunque no sepas dónde vas a aterrizar.

Edward se levantó, demasiado nervioso para quedarse quieto. Sin soltar el teléfono se dirigió a la cocina y sacó una cerveza de la nevera.

- Alice y tú fuisteis amigos primero.

- Cierto.

- Y os salió muy bien.

- También cierto. Pero no intentamos cambiar de caballo a mitad de la carrera. Desde el primer día sabíamos que no íbamos a ser sólo amigos.

- Quizás Bella y yo solo debamos ser amigos- con el codo apagó la luz de la cocina y regresó al sillón.

- Puede que lo haya entendido mal, pero, ¿no es eso lo que ella quiere? ¿Ser sólo amigos con algunos privilegios?

Edward abrió la cerveza y bebió un trago largo.

- Sí.

- Es un campo de minas, amigo. Pero una que tal vez valga la pena atravesar.

- Bueno, eso me ayuda mucho.

Jasper rió otra vez.

- Alice está en la otra línea. Hablando con Bella.

- Lo imaginaba.

- Bien, ¿nos vemos el domingo?

- Sí.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Hmm?

- Buena suerte

- Voy a necesitarla.

Colgó. Tenía puesto el canal de la CNN, pero eran las noticias del mundo del espectáculo.

Posó la vista en la foto que había justo al lado del descodificador de la televisión por cable. Era del grupo. Él tenía el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella.

Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Resultaba muy fácil imaginarla sin ropa. En su cama. Con esos dedos largos acariciándole el torso. Porque lo había imaginado desde el día que la conoció.

**Espero que les guste esta Fic espero sus Review y asi publicare el próximo capitulo, que lo mas probable es que sea mañana. besitossss**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Bella dejó que Edward se adelantara mientras corrían. No porque estuviera cansada, sino porque quería mirarlo. Desde que se le ocurrió la idea de añadir sexo a su relación, Edward había dejado de ser solo Edward.

Esa mañana se había sobresaltado al ir a buscarlo a su casa para iniciar la carrera de los domingos. Llevaban años haciendo lo mismo. Primero corrían por el parque, luego iban a la casa de él a darse una ducha rápida, desayunar y leer con tranquilidad el New York Times. Luego quedaban para comer en el Brodway Diner con todo el grupo. Se permitía la presencia de invitados que hubieran pasado la noche con cualquiera, pero casi siempre eran ellos seis. A menos que Edward estuviera de viaje. O Jasper en una obra teatral. Pero casi siempre los domingos eran iguales. El hábito era tan cómodo como un jersey viejo. Al menos así solía ser.

Pero ese día, cuando Edward le abrió la puerta, el primer pensamiento de Bella había sido sobre sexo. Había sido increíblemente consciente de su torso. Era un gran torso. De hombros anchos y cintura estrecha. Con un toque de vello cobrizo que incrementaba su atractivo masculino. Era esbelto, fuerte y musculoso.

Luego notó su cara. Una cara que consideraba tan familiar como la suya propia. Pero algo era distinto. Su percepción había cambiado, aunque realmente no entendía por qué. Edward siempre había sido guapo. Aunque eso no era lo importante sobre él. Podría haber sido feo y aún así lo habría querido. Sin embargo, ese día su aspecto tuvo un impacto que la sorprendió. Era como si lo viera por primera vez.

Su pelo cobrizo, levemente despeinado, que le llegaba por debajo del cuello, le iba a la perfección. Siempre había admirado sus ojos. Eran verdes, verdes de verdad. Mucha gente pensaba que llevaba lentillas de color. Lo que no entendía era por qué no se había fijado antes en sus pestañas. Eran ridículamente largas para un hombre. Deberían ser suyas, no de él.

Luego, por supuesto, estaba su boca. Su sonrisa siempre le había causado un gran placer, pero nunca había analizado el porqué. Tenía una de las diez mejores bocas que había visto. Unos labios perfectamente moldeados sobre unos dientes blancos. Se trataba de una boca que daban ganas de besar. Todos esos años y no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Bueno, salvo por el primer año en la universidad. Entonces había pensado mucho en su aspecto. Pero nunca daban la impresión de estar disponibles al mismo tiempo, por lo que se había obligado a no pensar en él de esa manera. Cuando ambos quedaron libres, ya se habían hecho amigos. Y en ese momento, cuando pensaba en él de esa manera, la sorprendía que no hubiera ocurrido años antes.

Vale, era posible que tuviera la nariz un poco torcida, y esa cicatriz en la sien derecha, pero, de algún modo, eso incrementaba su encanto.

En conjunto, se trataba de un espécimen notable. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?¿Lo había dado por hecho todo ese tiempo? No le extrañaba que todo tipo de mujeres lo invitaran a salir. Inteligente, atractivo, amable y divertido, era todo lo que una persona podía desear en un amigo. Y en un amante.

- Eh, ¿qué sucede?

Se sobresaltó al oír las palabras de Edward. Había quedado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que él había reducido la marcha hasta andar. La miró con las manos en las caderas y la frente arrugada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí- asintió-. Me distraje.

- Bueno, pues vuelve a concentrarte. Me gustaría terminar ésta carrera hoy.

- Pues todavía no te quites la camiseta- emprendió la carrera una vez más y en un segundo llegó a su lado, recuperando ambos el ritmo familiar.

- ¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó él.

Bella debatió si decírselo, pero decidió que no. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a reconocer que no le había mirado de verdad en años? Se sentiría insultado, y con motivo.

- En nada- repuso.- Sólo trabajo.

- Ah. Y yo que creía que pensabas en mí.

- ¿En ti? ¿Por qué iba a pensar en ti?

- Porque soy un hombre complejo en un mundo complejo.

- ¿Dónde has leído eso? ¿En Esquire?

- Si quieres saberlo, en una galletita de la fortuna.

- Ah.

Edward aumentó un poco el paso, de modo que respirar pasó a ser más importante que hablar. Bella no tardó mucho en recuperar su línea de pensamientos.

Dormir con Edward. Verlo desnudo. Tocarlo. Besarlo. Jugar.

¿Y si hacía ruidos raros? Su último novio había gritado "Oh, mamá" cada vez que tenía un orgasmo. Al final, había deseado meterle un calcetín en la boca. Claro que también había querido hacerlo cuando no estaban en la cama. Aún se sentía molesta consigo misma por quedarse con James durante tanto tiempo. Era un imbécil de primera, aunque no se había dado cuenta hasta que vivió con él casi un año.

Pero le estaba agradecida por una cosa. Había sido el catalizador de esa revelación que había cambiado su vida. Tras su desagradable ruptura, al final había comprendido que su destino no era una relación romántica. Sencillamente no se le daban bien.

Era competente en todos los demás ámbitos de la vida. Tenía éxito en su trabajo en una empresa de bolsa, en especial con los valores tecnológicos, tenía buenos amigos y carecía de vicios terribles. En conjunto, la enorgullecía y satisfacía cómo iban las cosas. Pero, ¿el amor? No.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que el amor romántico era un talento, como pintar o tener una buena voz. Algo genético, como el pelo rubio o los pies grandes. No era su culpa ser una completa inepta ni elegir hombres inadecuados. En cuanto aceptó eso, la vida había encajado en su sitio.

El único problema era que echaba de menos el sexo... lo cual la conducía otra vez a Edward.

Si no era capaz de sentirse segura teniendo sexo con Edward entonces algo iba muy mal en el mundo. Él jamás le haría daño. Siempre sería considerado. Confiaba plenamente en él. Y sabía que era completa e inalterablemente reacio al matrimonio. Se lo había dicho muchas veces. Tenía una postura inamovible, y jamás mostró vacilación al respecto. Perfecto.

Entonces, ¿por qué titubeaba aún?

Llegaron al último giro y disminuyeron la carrera hasta caminar. Edward insistía en que estiraran bien, y aunque ella se mostraba impaciente los últimos quince minutos, le hacía caso. Más para complacerlo que porque creyera que era necesario para su cuerpo.

Mientras lo observaba sentarse en la hierba e inclinarse sobre la pierna derecha, se preguntó si debería dejar de analizar tanto e ir al grano. El único modo de averiguar si eso iba a funcionar era hacerlo.

En un momento iban a regresar al apartamento de él. Edward siempre dejaba que se duchara primero.

Se sentó a su lado y extendió las piernas. Se adelantó, aferró su pie derecho y, mientras estiraba, tomó una decisión. Cuando llegara el instante de darse la ducha, iba a invitarlo a que se uniera a ella.

Edward estaba oficialmente preocupado. Desde la conversación que mantuvieron la noche anterior, había estado obsesionado con la idea de tener sexo con bella. Verla esa mañana no había mejorado la situación. Todo lo contrario, apenas había sido capaz de correr. No dejaba de imaginar todo tipo de cosas. Cosas sexy. Peligrosas. Se le ocurrió que probablemente llevaba años teniendo esos pensamientos X con Bella, pero como no tenían sentido, los había reprimido. En cuanto abrieron esa puerta, su imaginación se desbocó.

Y supuso que a Bella le pasaba lo mismo. Sin duda pensaba que el sexo entre ellos sería educado y civilizado.

Cuando estuvieron cerca del apartamento la gravedad del problema se tornó evidente. Costaba ser sutil con los malditos pantalones cortos. Pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en algo seguro, como los resultados de béisbol o su cartera de acciones, terminaba imaginándola en la ducha. Fantástico. Aún no habían hecho nada y ya había perdido el control. Que Dios no permitiera que Bella sacara el tema. No sería capaz de volver a mirarla a la cara.

¿Porqué se le había ocurrido esa idea estúpida?¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que había abierto la caja de Pandora?¿Qué una vez que plantara la idea ya no podía desplantarla? Bueno, no pensaba caer sin luchar. Valoraba demasiado su amistad. El sexo no podía suceder. Él no podría soportarlo.

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho en abrir la puerta?

Aturdido, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado quieto mirando la puerta de su casa no se sabe cuánto tiempo. Sacó la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura. Bella entró primero.

Él, desde luego, tuvo que mirarle el trasero. Por enésima vez esa mañana. Nada había cambiado. Era el mismo trasero que había visto la primera vez. Aunque eso no parecía importar. Tenía que mirarlo. Admirarlo. Suspirar.

- ¿Qué?

Ella se volvió, acalorada, agitada y hermosa. Los pechos le subían y bajaban, dificultándole no mirarla como un pervertido de Central Park. Se obligó a bajar la vista a su cuerpo largo y esbelto, pero eso empeoró las cosas. Suspiró otra vez.

- ¿Edward?

- No es nada.

- Cuando suspiras de esa manera suele significar que has hablado con tu madre.

- No- meneó la cabeza. No pensaba reconocer en qué había estado pensando. Era el momento de una distracción-. Iré a preparar el café. Ve a ducharte.

Ella titubeó. Edward se dirigió a toda velocidad a la seguridad de la cocina, donde la parte inferior de su cuerpo quedaría oculta detrás del mostrador. De ese modo, sin importar lo que Bella dijera, mantendría un poco de dignidad.

- Hmmm, ¿Edward?

- ¿Sí?- sacó el bote del café del armario.

- Sobre la ducha...

Supo lo que ella iba a decir. Le iba a pedir que se ducharan juntos. Maldición, ¿qué debía hacer? El cuerpo le gritaba "¡Sí, sí!", pero, ¿era inteligente? Si no paraba de mirarlo de esa manera, el voto inteligente iba a salir derrotado por el voto de seguir adelante.

- Yo, eh... yo...

- ¿Qué?- soltó él. No había tenido intención de ladrarle. Incluso se sobresaltó un poco.

- Nada.

- Eh, no pretendía ser tan seco. Es que-

- ¿Sí?

- Tengo calor, eso es todo.

- Oh

Maldición. ¿La había espantado? Bien. Bueno, más o menos bien. Era muy fácil imaginarse que le subía los brazos, alzaba la parte inferior de su camiseta y la levantaba despacio por encima de su vientre y luego de sus pechos. Deteniéndose un instante para admirar e imaginar qué había debajo del sujetador y luego continuar hasta haberle quitado la camiseta. Dejarla caer al suelo. Mirarla. Y entonces... Oh, Dios. ¡Era Bella en quien estaba pensando! Bella, quien le había consolado durante la ruptura con Lauren. Quien lo había visto borracho, enfermo, estúpido. La mujer con la que podía contar, sin importar nada. ¿En qué diablos pensaba?

Ella debía ir por el mismo camino, porque dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la ducha. Podría haberla detenido. Lo único que tendría que haber hecho era pronunciar su nombre. Pero no lo hizo, y ella desapareció.

Bajó la vista. Había estado vertiendo café en la cafetera. Mucho café. Meneó la cabeza, echó de nuevo los granos en el bote y volvió a empezar. En esa ocasión contó. Al terminar, la llenó con agua y encendió el aparato. En ese momento oyó el sonido del agua de la ducha.

La situación era imposible.

Tenía que hablar con ella. Decirle que era una idea descabellada. Lo arriesgaba todo, ¿y para qué?

Fue al salón, sacó el periódico de su bolsa de plástico y comenzó a ordenar las diversas secciones como a él le gustaba. Primero puso la de noticias, luego la de opinión y después la de cómics. A ella le dejó la sección de deportes, para que pudiera ponerse al día de cómo marchaban sus amados Yankees, la sección financiera y la de televisión. El resto quedaba libre.

Se sentó, pero mantuvo el diario doblado sobre el regazo. La cuestión era que la conocía demasiado bien. Cómo le dolía cuando los Yankees perdían. Cómo removía el café de manera interminable mientras leía. Los diferentes sonidos de su risa. Sin embargo, todavía había misterios. Qué aspecto tendría al dormir. Había imaginado su cuerpo, pero con ello sólo había llenado los espacios en blanco con otras imágenes. Era absolutamente única. Hermosa.

Maldita sea, ¿es que era tonto? ¿Cómo podía huir de la oportunidad de que con Bella podía tenerlo todo? Una compañera, una amiga, una amante. Todo sin la inevitable fealdad que acompañaba al matrimonio..., al menos a todos los matrimonios que él había visto. Había leído sobre las parejas felices que celebraban cincuenta y sesenta años de felicidad en común. Pero en su experiencia eso era un mito. Excepto por Jasper y Alice, aunque era evidente que ellos venían de otro planeta, de modo que no contaban.

Sus propios padres le habían mostrado todo lo que realmente necesitaba saber sobre el matrimonio. Cada uno se había casado cuatro veces, y ninguna perduró. Todas fueron feas, amargas y vengativas.

Pero la proposición de Bella no era de matrimonio. Era para algo distinto. No tendrían la oportunidad de aburrirse el uno con el otro, porque no vivirían juntos. Ella no dependería de él para que la hiciera feliz. Lo conseguiría por sus propios medios. Él no esperaría que ella le ordenara la vida. Eso sería responsabilidad suya.

Escuchó el ruido del agua un momento. Aún no había terminado de ducharse. Quizás no era tan tarde. Dejó el periódico a un lado y se levantó. Observó la larga marcha hasta el cuarto de baño. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

Aliviado, descolgó el auricular.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Está Bella ahí? ¿Lo habéis hecho ya?

Trevor meneó la cabeza al oír la voz de Mike.

- Cielos, Mike. ¿Hemos salido en las noticias o qué?

- Algo tan grande no se puede ocultar, Edward. Es demasiado jugoso.

- Todos vosotros necesitáis una vida propia. O un plan de seguros con un apartado importante en cuanto a salud mental.

- Contéstame

- No

- ¿No, no me quieres contestar, o no, no lo habéis hecho todavía?

- Ambas cosas.

- Maldita sea. Y Yo que pensé que hoy iba a tener un poco de suerte. El romance se ha ido al traste.

- Imagino que las cosas no funcionan con no sé cómo se llama.

- Claudia. Y sí, he visto su partida de nacimiento. Decidió volverse a Idaho. A esquiar. Quiero decir, comprendo que desee esquiar, pero, por el amor de Dios, ¿Idaho? He de recordar ceñirme a los urbanitas.

- Si no recuerdo mal, me contaste que eran sus raíces rurales las que te atrajeron en primer lugar- Edward había sabido que la relación de Mike con Claudia no iba a funcionar. Mike siempre se enganchaba con los bollycaos magníficos y jóvenes, y terminaba desilusionado al descubrir que por dentro no había más que un relleno de crema. Mike podía tener el mismo aspecto que ellos, pelo rubio y ondulado, atractivo como las estrellas de cine, pero por dentro era un hombre sustancial. Alguien con quien Edward podía contar. Es decir, cuando el actor no se hallaba inmerso en otra aventura amorosa rota.

- Fui un tonto- suspiró-. Me dejé cegar por la raja de sus vaqueros.

- Lamento que no saliera bien.

- Yo también. Bueno, c'est la vie. Tendré que vivirlo indirectamente a través de vosotros

- Te desilusionarás

- ¿Te has decidido?

- Sí. Bueno, quizá... sí.

- Ah- comentó Mike-. Ha hablado el hombre de la voluntad de hierro.

- No se trata de una decisión fácil.

- Claro que sí. Tú la quieres. Ella te quiere. ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Sabes que no es tan sencillo, Mike.

- Sí, de acuerdo. Supongo que no. Bueno, ¿vais a venir a comer?

- Claro.

- Estupendo. Hablaremos de ello luego.

- ¡No! No hablaremos de ello. Ni en el restaurante ni en ninguna otra parte- reinó una larga pausa. Edward oyó que la ducha se cerraba.

- ¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que el que no comparte es malo con los demás?- preguntó Mike.

- Sí..

- Nos vemos luego.

- Adiós.

Edward colgó. Intentó respirar con tranquilidad, pero no le resultó fácil cuando pensaba que tenía un ataque al corazón. Bella iba a abrir esa puerta en cualquier segundo. La cuestión era cómo. ¿Vestida? ¿Desnuda?

Dio un paso en dirección a la cocina. El café. Ya estaba hecho. Se serviría una taza. Entonces se detuvo. No quería café. Se volvió hacia el pasillo. Necesitaba una toalla. Para su ducha. Una ducha fría.

No, quizá primero el café. Giró de nuevo y fue a la cocina.

- ¿Es un baile nuevo?¿Algo parecido a la Lambada?

Se quedó quieto. No la había oído abrir la puerta. No estaría desnuda. Giró la cabeza despacio. Al ver que estaba vestida, se relajó. Aunque no pudo negar que se sentía decepcionado.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada. El café está listo.

- Bien.

- Y el periódico.

- Bien también. Gracias. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí. Claro. Perfecto. Mejor que nunca.

- Es por el sexo, ¿no? – Bella frunció el ceño.

Edward asintió.

Se acercó a él, con el pelo largo lustrosos y mojado, la piel tan limpia y luminosa que tuvo ganas de tocarla con amabas manos.

- Quizás no fue una buena idea- indicó.

- ¿Qué?

- El sexo.

- Oh, sí- se obligó a mirar algo que no lo excitara. El radiador.

- ¿Quieres olvidarlo?- preguntó ella, aunque Edward notó que no estaba segura.

- Puede que eso no sea una mala idea.

- Lo sé. Fue una locura. Quiero decir, tenemos algo especial. Odiaría estropearlo.

- Sí, era lo mismo que me preocupaba a mí. Eres demasiado importante. No me gusta la idea de arriesgar eso.

- Lo sé- sonrió un poco-. Olvidémoslo. Fue una locura.

La miró. Se había echado el pelo hacia atrás, pero un mechón se le había escapado. Alargó la mano para arreglárselo, y con las yemas de los dedos le rozó la mejilla. Eso fue todo. Suficiente.

Se inclinó para besarla.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ella se dio cuenta de que iba a besarla. No. No iba a hacerlo.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y giró bruscamente a la izquierda, a punto de chocar con la pared antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Se ocupó con el café, evitando su mirada, aunque sin lograr ocultar el acaloramiento de sus mejillas. Había querido besarla, pero se amilanó, cambió de parecer en mitad del recorrido.

Ella necesitaba pensarlo. Sin esperar el café, se fue al gran sofá de color borgoña que dominaba el salón y se sentó en el rincón de la derecha. Extendió la sección de deportes, aunque no la leyó. Simplemente la miró, dejando que las letras bailaran bajo sus ojos.

Edward había intentado besarla, a pesar de que el impulso sólo había durado un segundo. Eso fue después de que ella dijera que olvidaran lo del sexo. Después de que él mostrara su acuerdo. Era evidente que albergaba las mismas dudas que ella. ¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? Ciertamente, esa era la cuestión.

- Hmm, ¿quieres un bollo o algo?- preguntó Edward todavía detrás de la seguridad de la pared que separaba el salón de la cocina.

- ¿Qué vas a tomar tu?- inquirió Bella sin mirarlo. No quería que supiera lo confusa que se hallaba.

- Cereales.

- Eso no es un bollo.

- Lo sé. No tengo bollos.

- Paso- rió.

- De acuerdo. Además, también me he quedado sin leche.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Realmente ocupaba un puesto muy alto en su escala de hombre adorable, lo cual era uno de los motivos por los que creía que acostarse con él sería estupendo. Sabía que sería divertido. Bueno, no en todo momento, pero cuando resultara apropiado, la haría reír. Había pocas cosas que le gustaran más que reír en la cama. Por algún motivo, eso siempre la ponía increíblemente lujuriosa, al menos cuando tenía a un hombre desnudo a su lado.

- Toma- dijo él.

Se sobresaltó. No lo había oído entrar en el salón. Se hallaba junto a ella, con una taza de café en la mano.

- Voy a darme una ducha- dijo cuando ella aceptó el café.

- Edward, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- No

Esperó verlo sonreír, pero no lo hizo.

- Ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata.

- Si no es sobre los Yankees, el clima o el trabajo, no quiero oírla.

- Vale, vale- se hundió en el sofá, maravillándose de lo desequilibrado que era Edward. Lo había visto con todo tipo de mujeres, desde camareras a juezas de distrito, en las citas que siempre le estaba preparando Alice, pero jamás le había visto perder el equilibrio.

Dejó que se marchara, contenta de no haberle preguntado si había pensado besarla. Toda su actitud revelaba la respuesta.

Pero la suya, a pesar del desliz de la ducha, seguía siendo la misma. Si lograban superar esa fase de incomodidad, estaba convencida de que juntos podrían disfrutar de algo fabuloso. Rara vez tenía intuiciones fuertes, pero cuando aparecían siempre resultaban acertadas.

Puede que necesitaran un tiempo, pero, ¿qué importancia tenía eso? Disponían de tiempo y él no iba a ninguna parte. En realidad, avanzar despacio tenía mucha lógica. Arriesgaban mucho, y no deseaba precipitar nada.

Muy bien, pensaba seguir adelante. Iban a hacerlo. Lo que esa mañana había sido un pregunta nebulosa, ya se había convertido en una decisión sólida. Las sensaciones eran correctas y buenas.

Y la asustaban.

Edward ocupó su lugar en la mesa redonda de la atestada cafetería. Siempre era igual: Bella, él, Alice, Jasper, Jessica y Mike. Todos en un bonito círculo de chico, chica, chico, chica. La única vez que cambiaban era cuando alguien, por lo general Mike, iba con un invitado. Pero en los cuatro años que llevaban yendo al Broadway Diner, eso no había sucedido en más de seis ocasiones.

Su almuerzo de los domingos se había convertido en un ritual sagrado. Los camareros los conocían tan bien, que apenas unos minutos después de que llegara la primera persona ya comenzaban a llevar a la mesa los aperitivos.

A Edward le gustaba de esa manera. Era un hombre que se sentía cómodo con los rituales y los hábitos. Todos los días se despertaba a la misma hora. Cada noche se iba a la cama después de ver CNN. Leía el periódico de la misma manera todas las mañanas, respondía su correo electrónico, comprobaba sus valores en la bolsa y luego se centraba en el trabajo.

Colocó la servilleta en el regazo justo cuando Jessica y Mike llegaban. Jasper y Alice ya estaban presentes. El camarero le llenó la taza de café y Edward se relajó por primera vez aquella mañana. Volvía a sentirse seguro. Entre amigos. Inmerso en su mundo familiar. Todo ese asunto de acostarse con Bella quedaba en espera, al menos durante la siguiente hora y media.

- Y bien. Dijo Jessica, rompiendo un trozo del bollo que ya tenía en el plato-, ¿os habéis acostado ya?

Poco había durado la seguridad.

- No, no lo hemos hecho- Bella miró a sus amigos con expresión severa-. Y vosotros ya podéis dejar de preguntar. No es algo que vaya a suceder de la noche a la mañana.

- Yo pensaba que no iba a suceder- aunque a Edward no le sorprendía que Bella hubiera vuelto a cambiar de parecer.

- Oh, eso- Bella agitó la mano en el aire-. Olvídalo. Me asusté durante unos momentos, nada más.

- Yo sigo asustado.

- Nadie tiene por qué estarlo- intervino Alice-. Todo el asunto se puede arreglar de forma rápida y sensata.

Jasper miró a su esposa con el ceño fruncido. Ellos tenían una conexión inigualable, como si supieran que sucede antes de que pase y también como si sintieran el estado de animo década uno, Alice estaba convencida de que habían sido familia en otras muchas vidas. Aunque ella era así.

- Cariño- comentó Jasper-, no creo que deban arriesgar algo tan importante como su amistad por lo que diga alguna sicología con base popular.

- ¿Sicología con base popular? ¿He mencionado yo algo sobre sicología?

- De acuerdo- Jasper meneó la cabeza- ¿cuál es tu método rápido y sensato?

- Nada- comenzó a untar queso en su panecillo.

Jasper suspiró. Alargó el brazo y le tomó la mano.

- Vamos, Alice. Lo siento. No pretendía cortarte. Si dispones de una solución, nos gustaría oírla.

- Yo no- dijo Edward, aunque sabía que nadie le iba a hacer caso.

- Creo que Bella tiene razón- afirmó Mike-. Es lógico que los dos estéis juntos. Ahí afuera está la selva. Y es peligrosa. Llena de gente perversa que solo busca interesarte y calentarte para despertar una mañana y anunciar que se va a Idaho a realizar el sueño de toda su vida de convertirse en instructor de esquí.

- ¿Claudia?- Jessica meneó la cabeza. Mike asintió-. No mencionaré lo que te dije- le dio una palmadita en el hombro-. Pero, maldita sea, te lo dije.

- Jessica, no te gustaría ni aunque fuera agrdable- comentó Mike-. Que alguien me pase el salmón ahumado.

- Si fuera agradable no saldría contigo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Jessica-. Sin embargo, tienes razón. No te ofendas, pero si vas a involucrarte con Mujeres sin cerebro, deberás pagar el precio. Así son las cosas.

- Gracias- indicó Jasper.

- Excluyo a los presentes- corrigió con una sonrisa.

Edward se sentía mal por su amigo. Peter era un actor maravillosos, y un tipo estupendo, aunque tenía un gusto horrible por las mujeres. Siempre parecía elegir a las que emocionalmente no estaban disponibles.

Por eso Jessica y él se llevaban tan bien. Su ex marido, San, era el mayor bastardo del mundo. Se había casado con ella por su dinero, se había acostado con su hermana y la dejó por su secretaria. Jessica lo había llevado bastante bien. Había decidido descartar a los hombres para siempre y como pasatiempo tramaba venganzas. Parecía deleitarse en atormentar a los hombres que iban tras ella, los cuales abundaban. Jessica muy hermosa. Alta, esbelta, de aspecto nórdico con ojos de un azul claro, los atraía como un imán. Pero no aceptaba a ninguno. Para ella, todos eran un San en potencia.

- Creo que los dos tenéis que acabar con esto de una vez- comentó Jessica en serio, mirando a Edward-. Cuanto más lo demoréis, de más tiempo dispondréis para estropearlo. Vamos. Pensad en esas dobles citas horribles que Alice os prepara siempre. En todas termináis pasando la noche hablando entre vosotros mientras vuestras parejas se marchitan.

Jasper rodeó los hombros de Alice.

- Creo que no deberían precipitarse. Es algo importante. Que no hay que tomárselo a la ligera.

- Yo creo que todos deberíamos dedicarnos a comer y a hablar de otra cosa- con vehemencia se dedicó a prepararse un panecillo.

- Yo aún quiero oír lo que Alice tiene que decir- Bella removió el café como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

Edward quiso decirle que comiera. Apenas había desayunado, lo cual no era bueno para ella. Preocuparse por Bella se había convertido en un ritual como lavarse los dientes. No era que ella prestara atención alguna vez a sus consejos. Sin embargo, siempre se los daba.

Claro está que Bella hacía lo mismo con él. Dios, si ya eran una pareja. Lo único es que vivían en apartamentos separados y, bueno, estaba lo del sexo.

Eso resultaba tentador como el infierno. Era tan perfecta y ya la quería mucho. Pero quizás el motivo para quererla era que no le pedía nada, salvo amistad. No se irritaba cuando cambiaba los planes. No necesitaba saber dónde estaba en cada minuto del día. Ni siquiera le importaba que se burlara de su extraño gusto por los Simpson.

Lo que tenían era estupendo. Lo mejor de su vida.

- Primero- dijo Alice tras limpiarse las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta-, debéis haceros tres preguntas. ¿Qué queréis de verdad? ¿Potenciar la intimidad incrementará la amistad o la someterá a mucha tensión?- carraspeó, y como si anticipara el peso de sus palabras, el sonido de la cafetería bajó a un murmullo suave. Edward sintió que se ponía tenso, aunque no sabía por qué-. Y falta la más importante. ¿Qué pasa si uno o los dos os enamoráis?

- ¿El uno del otro?- soltó Bella.

- Si- Alice asintió-. Debéis considerarlo. Os adentraréis en un territorio emocional. Las barreras van a derrumbarse. La intimidad es algo poderoso y fuerte. Puede cambiar las cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Edward miró a Bella. Ella le devolvió la mirada, parpadeando, como si el concepto de enamorarse de él fuera tan extraño que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

Pero a él sí se le había ocurrido. Ese era el problema. Lo había pensado muchas veces.

No se engañaba en lo referente a sus defectos. No sabía bailar. Era alérgico a las fresas. Y era incapaz de comprometerse en una relación. No podía ni quería. Poco importaba, ya que el resultado era el mismo. Si Bella se enamoraba de él, resultaría imposible que no la lastimara. Y si le sucedía a él... bueno, no lo haría. Eso era todo. Con solo pensar en ello sentía pánico.

No te preocupes- musitó Bella-. Te quiero demasiado para enamorarme de ti. No le haría eso ni a mi peor enemigo, menos a mi mejor amigo.

Aquella noche Bella sirvió comida en los cuencos de sus gatos, lo cual hizo que Aro e Irina se frotaran contra sus piernas.

La observó un rato y llegó a la conclusión de que en la siguiente vida iba a regresar como gato. Aunque en esa aún tenía que prepararse para la semana que la esperaba. Planificar las comidas, conjuntar la ropa, ir al mercado. Decidir qué diablos iba a hacer con Edward.

Fue a su mesa y sacó la agenda. Dios, se suponía que Edward y ella debían salir en una cita doble la semana siguiente. Tendría que meditar en el asunto. Tal vez no deberían ir. Por otro lado, quizá fuera lo mejor. Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en ello.

El martes había quedado para comer con Alice, justo después de la cita de ésta con el médico. Esperaba que en esa ocasión le diera buenas noticias. Alice y Jasper se merecían un respiro. Su lucha para que ella quedara embarazada había pasado de lo sublime a lo ridículo. Recordó la primera vez que decidieron intentarlo. Parecían como niños en una tienda de dulces, disfrutando del sexo en cualquier oportunidad, tan excitados como cuando se casaron. Pero no sucedió nada. Ambos se sometieron a análisis. No había nada mal. Los dos podían tener hijos. Por desgracia, los óvulos de Alice no había recibido el mensaje.

Puede que la solución se la aportara ese nuevo médico. Bella así lo esperaba. Jasper y Alice eran la mejor pareja que jamás había conocido. Merecían hijos, y los hijos los merecían a ellos.

Si ella hubiera sido capaz de encontrar a alguien como Jasper. O hubiera sido tan competente para las relaciones como Alice. No servía para nada lamentar la triste verdad, y cientos de veces se había dicho que debía dejar de desear cosas que jamás podrían ser, aunque no podía evitarlo. Era una herida que no quería sanar, y a pesar de que dolía, seguía ensañándose con sus errores.

Lo había intentado. Dios sabía que sí. Tres relaciones, todas llenas de esperanza y promesas al comienzo, para que cada una terminara en un lamentable fracaso.

Jacob, de la universidad. Brillante, divertido, dolorosamente atractivo. Jamás había imaginado que podía ser lo bastante cruel como para invitarla a su boda exactamente tres semanas de que la hubiera dejado, afirmando que no estaba listo para el matrimonio.

Jarel, el hombre que tenía la certeza de que iba a ser su marido. Ingenioso, con talento y un amante extraordinario. Se había jugado hasta el último centavo que Bella había conseguido ahorrar. Había terminado por casarse con una empleada de un casino de Atlantic City, aunque al menos tuvo la decencia de esperar un mes entero.

Y luego estaba James. El hombre al que había amado de un modo que lo cambió todo. Ni antes ni después había experimentado algo tan poderoso. Vivieron en su piso de Chelsea durante tres años. Había sido su mentor, su amigo, su amante. Su éxito como agente de bolsa había sido meteórico, pero en ningún momento llegó a perder la cabeza ni su perverso sentido del humor. Todo había sido perfecto, hasta el día en que le dejó una nota dándole dos días para que se marchara de su casa y poder disfrutar de libertad para casarse con una mujer a la que conocía desde hacía una semana.

Lloró hasta que se le agotaron las lágrimas. Escribió páginas en su diario, abriendo su corazón. Sus amigos, en especial Edward, le habían dado la fuerza para continuar.

Fue James quien al final la ayudó para comprender que jamás iba a disfrutar de lo que tenían Jasper y Alice. Que ningún hombre iba a amarla del modo en que Jasper amaba a Alice.

Ninguno de esos hombres había estado enamorado de ella. Ni siquiera llegaron a fingirlo ni a pronunciar las palabras en la cama. Ella los había amado, aun cuando sabía que el sentimiento no era recíproco.

Nunca más.

Si Edward decidía que no quería cambiar su relación, perfecto. Se adaptaría. Quizá con el tiempo conocería a alguien en quien pudiera confiar lo suficiente como para acostarse con él. Alguien de quien supiera que jamás se enamoraría.

No era tan horrible. Tenía tantas bendiciones... su carrera, sus amigos, sus gatos. A pesar de haber perdido a su madre a temprana edad, tenía gente a la que poder recurrir en busca de consejo y consuelo. En realidad nunca había estado sola, ni había temido pasar tiempo sola. Cierto era que resultaba un poco triste perderse esa parte de la vida. Pero tampoco era una tragedia. Ni siquiera le impedía tener hijos. Siempre podía adoptar o someterse a inseminación artificial. No, estaría bien. Muy bien.

Pero le encantaría que Edward y ella pudieran dar ese último paso. Porque la verdad era que echaba de menos que le abrazaran. Lo extrañaba tanto que le producía un dolor interior.

Se imaginaba a los dos en una cama grande bajo el edredón. Viendo alguna película antigua, compartiendo palomitas de maíz y cerveza. Tocándose. Riendo. Abrazándose durante las largas noches.

Sin compromisos ni promesas, ni corazones rotos. Solo amabilidad, afecto y una dulzura que solo Edward era capaz de dar.

Irina saltó sobre el escritorio y se sentó justo encima de la agenda. La miró con sus inquisitivos ojos verdes, y antes de que lo acariciara pudo oír su ronroneo.

Mientras le rascaba las orejas, Bella sonrió. Quizás no tuviera que esperar hasta la siguiente vida para sentirse tan satisfecha como un gato. Si las cosas iban bien, lo cual esperaba, Edward y ella podían sentirse a gusto en el conocimiento de que se hallaban a resguardo. De que sus necesidades se veían complacidas. De que no se harían daño ni se abandonarían. Sería perfecto.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era superar esa fase de incomodidad.

**Diossss gracias a todas por sus reviews, espero les haya gustado este capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Edward supo que era Bella antes de descolgar el teléfono. Resultaba imposible que olvidara el fiasco de la cita doble de esa noche sin revivir cada detalle. Se había acostumbrado a sus exhaustivos análisis, y la mayoría del tiempo no le importaban. El ingenio y la lengua afilada de Bella convertían sus monólogos en algo muy interesante ya que siempre conocía a los participantes.

Salvo que esa noche él era uno de ellos, y no sentía mucha inclinación a discutir hasta la una de la mañana sobre las torpezas que había cometido.

Alzó el auricular.

- ¿Te despediste de Nina con un beso?- inquirió Bella.

- Hola a ti también. No, no lo hice. ¿Y tú?

- Él me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cuál?

- La de la cara- repuso tras un momento.

- Ah- se dirigió a la nevera. Era tarde, así que se decidió por un zumo de naranja. Sacó el envase de plástico y cerró la puerta con el pie, luego fue hasta el sillón de terciopelo y se dejó caer en él.

- Lo que no puedo entender es cómo Alice pudo imaginar que me iba a gustar- continuó Bella-. No era capaz de hablar de otra cosa que no fueran pechos. Por favor. Como si a mí me importaran las ventajas de una sustancia salina sobre la silicona.

- Se ofreció hacerte un buen descuento.

- No necesito tetas más grandes. ¿O sí?

- No- imaginó sus pechos y al instante se puso a sudar.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Sabes?, nunca los has visto.

- Puedo ver que son estupendos, Bella- se secó la transpiración de la frente y deseó que ella cambiara de tema-. No necesitas nada más grande.

- De acuerdo. Tomad, pequeños. ¡Salmón, qué rico!

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Qué?

- Si vas a emitir sonidos tentadores para tus gatos cuelgo.

- Aguarda un momento. Debo cambiarles el agua.

Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para abrir la botella de plástico del zumo y dar un buen trago. La bebida dulce lo ayudó a disipar el sabor amargo que le había dejado la cita esa noche.

Alice los había convencido para aceptar, insistiendo en que era el momento perfecto para ver a otras personas. Luego podrían echar un vistazo más sereno a lo que él había llegado a pensar como "El Plan". Por lo que esa noche había salido con una abogada de la oficina de Jasper y Bella con un cirujano plástico amigo de Alice. Asistieron a un concierto en el Lincoln Center y luego fueron a cenar a un chino. Tendría que haber sido una cita agradable. Ya habían hecho lo mismo antes, con citas diferentes, desde luego, y siempre habían pasado una velada normal.

Pero no esa noche.

Por primera vez desde los tiempos de la universidad, se había sentido incómodo con una de las citas de Bella. La charla sobre los pechos no había ayudado. Grey, el cirujano, no había podido pasar cinco minutos sin mencionar pezones, por el amor de Dios. ¿Era de extrañar que Edward no fuera capaz de pensar en los pechos de Bella? ¿Qué tuviera que luchar contra el impulso de tocárselos?

- ¿Sigues ahí?

- Sí.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Hmm?

- Esta noche me mostró todo lo que debía saber. Maldita sea, dejemos de perder tiempo y energía en gente que no nos gusta. Yo estoy a favor de que nos dediquemos a un intercambio saludable de fluidos corporales.

Edward se sobresaltó cuando un chorro de zumo de naranja salió disparado por la boca de la botella. No se había dado cuenta de que la estaba apretando con tanta fuerza. Dio otro trago y lamentó no haberle añadido vodka.

- ¿Y bien?

A pesar de la bravata de sus palabras, la voz de Bella irradiaba nerviosismo. O tal vez no. Quizá el único que se sentía aterrado era él. Fuera como fuere, no pensaba precipitar nada. Era demasiado importante. Pensó en Nina, su cita. Era muy bonita e inteligente. También divertida. El tipo de mujer que le gustaba. Bueno, que solía gustarle. Pero esa noche no era Bella. Y eso era todo.

Sexo con Bella. Santo Dios, el pensamiento había adoptado una residencia permanente en su cerebro, justo donde antes solía alojarse el sentido común. Y una vez instalado no quería marcharse. No hasta que hiciera algo al respecto.

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio, preparándose para saltar del trampolín.

- De acuerdo- aceptó, sabiendo que esas dos palabras iban a abrir un capítulo nuevo en su vida. Las cosas ya no volverían a ser las mismas. Podía ser maravilloso, tal como predecía Bella. O podía ser la sentencia de muerte de la mejor amistad que nunca había tenido.

- Vaya.

- Sí, vaya. Maldita sea, Bella, ¿y si... ?

- Para. Para en este instante. No podemos pensar en "y si". Debemos creer que va a ser perfecto.

- Eso resulta fácil para ti, Pollyanna, pero para los que estamos en el mundo real, el futuro tiene algunos riesgos.

- ¿Y qué no lo tiene? Diablos, mañana podría atropellarte un taxi.

- Una lógica impecable. Aunque tonterías.

- No son tonterías Simplemente elijo mostrar un punto de vista optimista, lo cual, encanto, es una de las cosas que más te gustan de mí.

- Creo que confundes el optimismo con el fatalismo.

- Oh, Dios mío.

- ¿Qué?

- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo, tener sexo significa que vamos a estar desnudos. Uno delante del otro. Quiero decir, mis tetas son muy buenas para una relación platónica, pero ahora que pasaremos a lo platónico oro...

- ¿Oro?

- Si, como la visa oro. Tendrás la misma tarjeta, pero con mayores ventajas.

- Ventajas, ¿eh?- sonrió-. ¿Cómo poder tener preferencia para alquilar un coche?

- Hablo en serio. Hablamos de llegar a estar desnudos de verdad.

- Ya sé qué aspecto tienes- comentó. Era en lo único que había pensado esos días, pero no tenía intención de contárselo.

- No lo sabes.

- Te he visto en bañador.

- No es lo mismo.

- ¿Hay algo que necesites decirme? No se convertirá en algo parecido a Juego de Lágrimas, ¿verdad?

- No- rió-. Lo único que quiero dejar claro es que aún no has visto todas las partes.

- Hmm.

- Yo tampoco he visto todavía todas tus partes- Edward respiró hondo, sintiendo que sus partes se agitaban-. Tus otras partes misteriosas- añadió Bella.

Él se movió en el sillón, preguntándose si debería colgar. Había llegado el momento del cambio. Aún podía retractarse. Aún había tiempo.

- No tengo nada que no hayas visto antes.

- No te he visto a ti. Y ahora...

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito ver.

Una oleada de lujuria se abatió sobre él con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Luchó por recuperar la compostura. Por mantener ligera la situación.

- Si crees que será de ayuda, puedo acercarla al teléfono.

- No bromeo. Necesito verte desnudo, Edward.

- Si... - la voz le salió demasiado chillona. Carraspeó y comenzó otra vez-. Cuando lo hagamos, lo verás todo.

- No- afirmó-. Tengo que verte primero

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Tengo que verte. A ti. Antes de que demos el siguiente paso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí. Lo necesito, ¿vale?

- ¿De qué se trata, de una especie de prueba?- pensó espantado-. ¿Vas a cambiar de idea si no la tengo lo bastante grande?

- ¡No! No, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Esperó la explicación pero no llegó. Lo único que podía oír era sus respiración acelerada. Solo podía pensar en partes, las suyas y las de ella, y en la locura de la situación. La locura de que pudiera estar pensando en verla desnuda. En tocarla, probarla. Abrazarla.

Cerró los ojos y se la imaginó delante de él. Resultaba tan fácil. La conocía tan bien. El modo en que la luz hacía que el pelo le brillara como el fuego. El diente torcido del que siempre se quejaba y que en realidad la hacía más bonita. Sus piernas. Oh, Dios. No podía pasar de allí. No a sus piernas. No era tan bueno. Eran demasiado peligrosas. Jamás se había permitido desearla, porque sabía que no podía tenerla.

Parecía que en ese momento el dique se había abierto. Desde que hablaron de tener sexo no había pensado en otra cosa. La necesidad debía llevar dentro de él mucho tiempo. Justo bajo la superficie. Despertaba con Bella en la cabeza. Y se dormía de la misma manera. Le gustara o no, había cruzado la línea. Dudaba seriamente de que algún día pudiera dar marcha atrás.

- Debo seguir un orden- continuó Bella al final-. Pasos pequeños. Primero quiero superar lo de la desnudez. Va a ser incómodo, los dos lo sabemos. Pero si lo hacemos de una forma sosegada, seremos capaces de superar la incomodidad. Luego podemos dar el siguiente paso.

- ¿Y esos dos pasos no pueden darse al mismo tiempo?

- No. Sé que piensas que estoy loca, pero compláceme, por favor.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que lo hacemos?

- Tú vendrás a mi casa. No, quizás aquí no. Tampoco en la tuya. Ya se nos ocurrirá dónde. Y entonces...

- Nos desnudamos.

- No. Tú te desnudas.

La imagen ardiente que tenía en la mente se pinchó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Bromeas?

- Soy yo quien necesita ese paso. No tú.

- Yo no pienso desnudarme solo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es ridículo, por eso.

- No lo es. Es como debe ser.

- Bella, me desnudaré todo lo que tú quieras. Pero sólo si es recíproco.

Ella soltó una risita. Fue un sonido estupendo. Nada infantil, sino ronco, bajo, sexy.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? Vamos a hacerlo.

- Sí- corroboró. Dejó la botella de zumo en la mesita y se reclinó en el sillón. Pudo ver que aún seguía un poco excitado. Con un poco de concentración podía llegar a excitarse mucho-. Debo cortar.

- No hemos terminado.

- Sí que hemos terminado.

- Pero...

- Buenas noches, Bella. Hablaremos por la mañana.

- Ven a almorzar conmigo.

- De acuerdo. Ahora buenas noches.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Qué?

- Mi pelo es Castaño Rojizo.

- ¿Qué?

- Piensa en ello- soltó otra risita-. Buenas noches.

Después de colgar se quedó con la vista clavada en el teléfono. Entonces lo comprendió. Era Rojizo. Oh, maldición.

Bella abrió el cajón del escritorio para buscar un paquete de chicles, pero solo encontró una goma de borrar y dos entradas usadas para una obra de teatro. Cerró el cajón, luego intentó llamar a Maria con la mano, la agente de bolsa que ocupaba la mesa de al lado, pero ésta tenía un auricular en cada oído y no le prestaba atención. Pensó en tirarle la goma de borrar a su colega, pero cambió de idea y volvió a centrarse en su propia conversación telefónica.

El señor Billi llevaba hablando diez minutos. Lo había cronometrado. Casi sin descanso para respirar, y en ningún momento había mencionado su portafolio de valores. Sin embargo, estaba al corriente de sus tomates, de los vecinos ruidosos que tenía abajo y del hombre del mercado de la esquina que se ponía ropa de mujer. Realmente tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Pero no podía ser brusca con él. Se sentía tan solo desde que falleció su esposa que no tenía corazón para meterle prisa. Además, Edward iba a llegar en cualquier momento, de modo que haría las llamadas que le quedaban después de comer.

- No, señor Billi, no he visto ese episodio de _Se ha escrito un crimen._

- Es bueno, deje que se lo diga. Esa Angela Lindbergh es la mejor actriz del país.

- A mí también me gusta- sonrió. El señor Billi tenía tendencia a mezclar las palabras, lo cual resultaba divertido. Alargó la mano y movió el ratón, activando otra vez la pantalla del ordenador. Al instante apareció el programa con la hoja de cálculo. Se relajó. Notó que él se había cansado y que esa era su oportunidad-. ¿Qué le parece pasar el dinero a un fondo mixto?

- Lo que usted considere apropiado, Bella.

- Es su dinero, no el mío.

- Lo sé. Pero me ha cuidado bien durante dos años. Confío en usted.

- Gracias por su voto de confianza. Creo que se trata de una inversión bastante segura. Si está convencido, yo seguiría adelante y lo pondría allí.

- Lo estoy. No podría hallarme en mejores manos.

Bella sonrió, pero no en respuesta a las palabras amables del señor Billi. Edward había llegado. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, observó a sus compañeras darle un buen repaso. Ya lo habían visto antes, pero Edward no era alguien a quien pudieran soslayar. A todas las mujeres y a tres cuartas partes de los hombres les gustaría tener un revolcón con él si pudieran.

Se despidió del señor Billi y colgó justo cuando llegaba a su mesa.

- ¿Qué tal?- obligó a que las mariposas que sentía en el estómago se tomaran un descanso. Aún tenía fresca la conversación de la noche anterior. Demasiado fresca. Sintió que se ruborizaba.

- ¿Qué tal tú?

Se le veía muy guapo. Se había puesto los pantalones negros que a ella más le gustaban, los que ceñían las piernas largas y le daban un trasero fabuloso. Y la camisa gris de seda que le había regalado las navidades pasadas. Una combinación maravillosa. Se había echado el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos, pero igual se le veía revuelto.

Resultaba extraño y aterrador pensar en él de esa manera. Durante años había visto a otras mujeres babear por Edward. Dado su entusiasmo presente, era evidente que ella misma había reprimido sus sentimientos durante mucho tiempo.

- Estás guapa- comentó él, esbozando esa sonrisa que lo hacía más atractivo.

- Gracias- ese día había dedicado un cuidado especial a su arreglo. Se había levantado pronto para lavarse el pelo y peinarse, y se había puesto el vestido negro de Donna Karan que por lo general reservaba para las cenas importantes de negocios.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- ¿Qué te parece aquel restaurante tailandés?- recogió el bolso y se levantó.

- Bien- aceptó bajando la vista. Justo hasta sus pechos. Luego la alzó otra vez a su cara.

- Aunque podríamos ir a mi apartamento- dijo ella, con cuidado de mantener la voz baja para que las personas con las que trabajaba no la oyeran. Ya habían especulado con su relación con Edward, y en general se mostraban bastante suspicaces con su vida sexual. Ni una sola vez en los tres años que llevaba trabajando en la agencia de bolsa había aceptado una invitación de uno de sus compañeros. De negocios, sí. Personal, jamás. Por lo que o bien pensaban que mentía al decir que únicamente era amiga de Edward o bien la consideraban lesbiana. Ninguna de las dos cosas le molestaba. Le gustaba que su vida privada fuera privada. Pero si él seguía mirándola de esa manera, puede que saltara sobre su cuerpo allí mismo- ¿Y bien?- instó.

- Me parece que no- respondió Edward-. Ir a tu casa me parece bastante peligroso.

- Como quieras- abrió el camino por el pasillo entre los cubículos y miró por encima del hombro para decir-: Gallina.

- No te equivocas.

La alcanzó ante el ascensor. Se había congregado una multitud que también salía a almorzar. A veces había tenido que esperar hasta quince minutos para poder bajar. No pensaba descender los sesenta pisos por las escaleras.

- Y bien, ¿has cambiado de parecer?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Lo que te pregunté anoche.

- Solo si tú has cambiado- susurró inclinándose sobre ella.

- No. A mi manera o puerta.

- Puerta, entonces- dijo justo cuando se abrían las puertas del ascensor. Entraron y Edward se dirigió al fondo, apretado por todos los costados por los hambrientos agentes de bolsa. No resultaba agradable.

Ella asintió y deseó que comentara algo más, que todo el mundo se desvaneciera.

El ascensor volvió a pararse y todavía entró más gente. Todos se movieron un poco, luego continuó el descenso hasta que se detuvo otra vez en la planta siguiente, provocando gemidos de los que esperaban fuera al ver que no quedaba espacio.

Enlatados como sardinas, reinó el único e incómodo "silencio del ascensor", que siempre hacía que Bella tuviera ganas de decir algo rudo en voz alta. Se contuvo, en particular después de que otra idea invadiera su cabeza. Una idea salvaje y descabellada.

No podía.

Edward se volvería loco.

Además, ella no tenía tanto valor. ¿O sí?

Sonrió. ¿Qué diablos? Ninguno de los dos iba a ir a ninguna parte. En la siguiente planta comenzaba el trayecto expreso que los llevaría directamente hasta la planta baja. Duraría aproximadamente un minuto. Tiempo suficiente. Oh, Dios, ¿podría acopiar valor para hacerlo?

Obligándose a ser lenta y paciente, deslizó la mano hacia atrás hasta encontrar el cinturón de Edward. Cerró los ojos y se lanzó. Bajó la mano. Ahí. Lo sintió. ¡Tenía la mano justo encima! Oh, Dios.

- ¿Qué haces?- susurró él con vehemencia.

- Tomar la situación por los cuernos- repuso ella con un murmullo, sin mover la cabeza por temor a que alguien se volviera y la viera con la mano en el bote de los dulces.

- Para.

- Ni lo sueñes- repuso, sintiéndose más atrevida.

.- ¡Bella!

- Alguien tenía que hacerlo- contuvo el impulso de reír.

- Cometes un gran error.

- No lo creo. Y por lo que puedo sentir, a ti tampoco te importa mucho. Detecto algo de entusiasmo, a menos que me equivoque.

- Te equivocas.

No pudo evitarlo. Soltó una risa, pero calló de inmediato cuando la mujer que tenía delante se volvió para mirar. Se concentró en lo que palpaba su mano. Asombrada por su propia audacia, se sentía casi embriagada. Si eso no aceleraba las cosas entre ellos, entonces nada lo conseguiría. Y de esa manera ni siquiera tenía que mirarlo. Al menos no hasta que el ascensor llegara a la planta baja, y en ese momento... Bueno, él ya sabría que no bromeaba acerca de la parte del sexo.

Deseó que los pantalones no fueran tan gruesos. Le gustaría disfrutar de más detalles. Pero notaba bastante. Cielos. Aquel viejo mito del número de pie era verdad.

El ascensor disminuyó la velocidad y las puertas se abrieron. En el acto la gente comenzó a salir, pero bella no se movió. Ni el cuerpo ni la mano. Quería esperar hasta el último segundo posible. Dios, no podía creerlo. Eso lo podía hacer Jessica, no ella. Lamentó no poder verle la cara.

Su deseo se hizo realidad.

La cara de Edward apareció ante ella. De hecho, apareció todo su cuerpo. Lo cual no era posible. Porque tenía en la mano...

Edward retrocedió hasta salir del ascensor. Le sonrió a Bella, disfrutando del modo en que los ojos estuvieron a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

El hombre que había detrás de ella parecía igual de agitado, lo cual resultaba comprensible. Bella aún no se había movido. El hombre, a quien Edward le daba unos sesenta años, permanecía paralizado. Aunque tampoco tenía mucha elección.

Oyó que Bella decía algo parecido a "Urp". Y entonces las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Pero no antes de saludar con la mano a Bella y a su nuevo amigo.

**jajajajajajajaja como me gusto este capitulo, espero sus reviews cada vez esta mas buena esta historia**.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Bella registró el saludo de Edward segundos antes de que el ascensor se cerrara con una determinación que hizo que deseara encontrarse ante un pelotón de fusilamiento. Cada músculo de su cuerpo pareció sufrir un espasmo al mismo tiempo. Un agudo "Ouch" detrás de ella le recordó que aún no había apartado la mano. La abrió y saltó al otro lado del ascensor sintiendo que su estómago daba un vuelco cuando el aparato comenzaba a subir.

Lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo y esconderse, o, mejor aún, abrir un agujero en el ascensor de la cabina y lanzarse al vacío. Pero se obligó a mirar al hombre que había manipulado.

Era mayor, con un tupido pelo blanco, gafas y dientes regulares. Tenía las mejillas acaloradas, pero aparte de eso, parecía notablemente sereno, dadas las circunstancias.

- Yo... yo...

- ¿Sabe?- comentó el hombre con clama-, en todos los años que he usado este ascensor, jamás conocí a nadie. Si le sirve de algo, su presentación fue magnífica.

Bella supo que su rubor podía cocer huevos. Y cuando dejó que la vista bajara a los pantalones del hombre, sintió como si fuera a estallar en llamas.

- Yo... lo siento tanto- dijo-. Fue un error.

- Un error extraordinario, diría yo- el otro rió-.

- Se suponía que usted era otra persona.

- Bueno, supongo que ha sido mi día de suerte.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, tratando de darle cierta coherencia a sus pensamientos asustados.

- ¿Va a llamar a la policía?

- ¿Por qué, es que intentaba robarme?- meneó la cabeza. Con un gesto ella indicó que no-. Bien. Porque en caso contrario, necesita practicar mucho más.

Justo en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron, y aunque quería correr a toda velocidad, sus pies no se movieron. No se movía nada salvo su corazón que le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que consideró que le faltaba poco para sufrir un ataque. El hombre del pelo blanco pasó a su lado, y cuando la gente comenzó a entrar, metió la mano en el bolsillo, extrajo una tarjeta y se la entregó.

- Por las dudas- comentó.

Entonces salió y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse. Dos plantas más arriba, Bella miró la tarjeta._J. Jenks, Abogado._ Cerró los ojos y sus piró. Al menos cuando matara a Edward, dispondría de un abogado compasivo.

Edward la vio en cuanto salió del ascensor. Ella lo avistó un segundo después y, demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que tendría que haber huido mientras tuvo la oportunidad. Si las miradas pudieran matar, ya sería un hombre muerto.

Caminó hacia él moviendo de forma peligrosa el bolso y con los ojos encendidos. Edward retrocedió hasta golpear el costado del puesto de periódicos.

- Intenté avisarte- dijo él.

- No- esa única palabra fue una advertencia, una que un hombre inteligente habría escuchado.

- Te dije que cometías un error.

Bella abrió la boca, luego volvió a cerrarla y optó por darle un golpe fuerte en el hombro.

- Ay.

- Podría matarte por esto.

- Eh, no me culpes a mí. No fui yo quien quiso jugar a tantear en el ascensor.

- Nunca en mi vida sufrí semejante humillación. Maldita sea, Edward, ¿por qué me dejaste... ?- volvió a golpearle en el mismo sitio.

Él se movió y le ofreció el otro hombro, para recibir otro buen golpe.

- ¿Has terminado?

- No, pienso golpearte cada vez que pueda. Mereces algo peor, víbora. Podrías haberme detenido.

- Pero eso no habría sido divertido- sonrió.

Bella cruzó los brazos.

- No puedo creerlo. De todas las cosas bajas, sucias, podridas...

- ¿Cómo es que ha pasado a ser mi culpa? Cariño, te explotó tu propio petardo.

- Yo te mostraré un petardo- descruzó los brazos.

Edward comenzó a retroceder, desviándose del puesto de prensa para poder dirigirse a la salida. Aunque sin quitar los ojos de encima a Bella.

- Vamos. Debes reconocer que fue gracioso.

- Bueno, sí- soltó el bolso, pero Edward pudo esquivarlo.

- Bromeaba- alzó la mano en un gesto de paz-. No dije nada porque no sabía cómo hacerlo sin avergonzarte.

- Oh, estupendo. Ha sido muy considerado. Dejarme con un desconocido excitado en un espacio reducido ha sido mucho mejor.

- Cariño, tal como lo tenías, él no iba a hacer nada por enfadarte.

- Esa no es la cuestión. Deberías haberme frenado.

Vio que perdía fuelle. Menos mal. Entonces enterró la cara entre las manos. Al rato las bajó y pareció recuperada. Enfadada, pero controlada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó.

- No te perdonaré esto- asintió-. Jamás.

- Claro que sí.

- Lo sé- suspiró-. Pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie.

Edward contuvo una carcajada. Si pensaba que iba a quedarse callado, la esperaba otra sorpresa.

- ¿Edward?

El modo en que pronunció su nombre le indicó que pensaba golpearlo otra vez, de modo que asintió.

- Vale, vale.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- No se lo contaré a nadie salvo a Jessica.

- Si se lo dices a Jessica, a la puesta de sol lo sabrá todo Manhattan.

Hizo acopio de valor y le rodeó los hombros. Quería que fuera un consuelo, un gesto amistoso para evitar tener que realizar una promesa que sabía que no iba a poder cumplir. Pero en cuanto la tocó y sintió su hombro cálido y suave, al instante fue consciente de su cuerpo. Y del suyo. De todas esas partes.

La soltó bruscamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada- repuso y aumentó la distancia que los separaba.

- Tu cara indica otra cosa. ¿Y bien?- lo miró con expresión curiosa, con la mano en la cadera derecha.

El pequeño vestido negro hacía que fuera dolorosamente consciente de lo que había debajo. De pronto tuvo el impulso de pedirle que entraran en el ascensor.

- ¿Hola?- insistió Bella.

- Vamos a comer. Me muero de hambre.

Ella meneó la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros. Edward se cercioró de que no se tocaran al salir del edificio o al caminar por Pearl Street. Pero de reojo no paraba de mirar cómo su pelo le brillaba al sol, su andar seguro y grácil. La siguiente vez que Bella experimentara el impulso de tantear a alguien, iba a encargarse de ser el primero en estar en la línea de fuego.

Una niña pequeña, de tres o cuatro años, se hallaba de puntillas mientras intentaba meter un sobre en un buzón. Su padre, al menos Bella dio por hecho que se trataba de su padre, se hallaba detrás de ella, animándola con las manos listas para alzarla si no lo conseguía. Al final lo logró y soltó un grito de placer ante su monumental logro. Su padre la levantó en brazos, la abrazó y entre risas los dos marcharon por entre la multitud de la Quinta Avenida.

Un tiempo atrás Bella había decidido que no era para ella una relación eterna. Pero no podía negar la verdad. Quería tener un hijo. Quería un marido. No parecía que fuera pedir mucho, pero resultaba evidente que sí lo era. Alice insistía que con veintisiete años era demasiado joven para interrumpir la búsqueda, pero Alice no lo entendía. Bella estaba cansada de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. De enfrentarse al fracaso una y otra vez, de intentar continuar y fingir que su corazón no había recibido un daño permanente. Algo iba mal. Le faltaba un gen o tenía mal karma, o lo que fuera, pero siempre terminaba igual. Ella enamorándose y él no. Él casándose con otra unas semanas después. Tres veces.

Puede que no tuviera un Nobel, pero hasta ella podía ver el patrón. El amor no aparecía en sus estrellas. No figuraba en su destino. Ya había aceptado su suerte y establecida la paz. Excepto a veces. Excepto cuando veía a niñas de puntillas. Cuando oía una risita infantil en la Quinta Avenida. Entonces la injusticia de todo amenazaba con estallar en su interior, llenando cada resquicio de su alma.

Respiró hondo y se obligó a sonreirá. A centrarse en todo lo que tenía y en lo que jamás le pertenecería.

Edward. Tenía a Edward. Eso era mucho. La quería del mejor modo que conocía. Aunque no era el tipo de amor que Bella anhelaba, era suficiente. Tenía que serlo.

Deseaba que pudieran salir adelante. Si era capaz de sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, entonces el dolor se desvanecería. Estaba segura de ello. Con Edward no habría falsas esperanzas. Ambos se darían calor.

Desde luego, primero tendrían que superar el pequeño problema de la desnudez. Pero esa tarde había meditado mucho en eso. Tras la debacle del ascensor, no iba a presionarlo para que se bajara los pantalones para ella. Eso era demasiado peligroso. Había decidido que tendrían que desnudarse bajo las sábanas. De noche. Con las luces apagadas.

Después ya no le iba a importar, aunque se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la primera vez sería un poco incómodo. Cuanto más pensara en ello, más incómodo sería. Lo que debían hacer era dejar de analizar y ponerse manos a la obra.

Planeaba decírselo esa noche y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

Bella giró en redondo para ver a Jessica junto a la entrada de la cafetería. Era una visión en azul pálido. Una blusa de seda, unos pantalones a juego y un pañuelo de Hermès le daban un gran aire de elegancia, pero algo la hacía aparecer inalcanzable. Con el perfecto pelo rubio echado hacia atrás de esa manera, le recordaba a Grace Kelly.

- ¿Quieres tener hijos?- preguntó Bella.

- ¿Ahora mismo?- Jessica enarcó las cejas.

- No. En algún momento.

- No. Tener hijos significaría tener sexo, y eso representaría estar con un hombre. Así que no, no los quiero.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

- El bastardo quiere mi O'Keefe. No basta con que busque una pensión para que pueda quedarse en casa a trabajar en su "gran novela americana", la cual, a propósito, es una porquería que te haría vomitar después de leer dos páginas. Ahora quiere mi cuadro.

- No va a conseguirlo, Jessica. Solo intenta ponerte nerviosa.

- Pues está haciendo un buen trabajo.

- Vamos. Te invito a una copa.

- ¿Con dos cerezas?

- Con seis, si eso te hará feliz.

Jessica sonrió y abrió la puerta. Bella entró en la cafetería bien iluminada. Ya estaba atestada, con un montón de hombres y mujeres de negocios en la barra. Todo el mundo parecía beber martinis o manhattans. El nivel de ruido era tan alto que Bella se comunicó con la mano con Jane, la camarera. Jane había sido su vecina cuando vivía en Queens, de modo que encontrar una mesa para cinco en la parte de atrás, la más tranquila, no resultó problema.

Le dio una propina de cinco dólares y alabó sus zapatos. Jane sonrió y regresó al ajetreo del bar mientras Bella se sentaba junto a Jessica. Esperó que su amiga hiciera un comentario sobre el equívoco del ascensor, lista para negar cualquier cosa, pero lo único que Jessica dijo fue:

- ¿Quién no va a venir?

- Mike. Esta noche tiene ensayo- Bella llamó al camarero y se relajó. Edward no se lo había contado. Tendría que sentirse avergonzada de sí misma por haber pensado que sí lo haría.

- Sé amable con Alice y Jasper- indicó Jessica-. Alice está con el período.

- Oh, no- suspiró. Alice había tenido un retraso de tres días, lo cual había disparado sus esperanzas.

- Es horrible. De todas las personas en el universo que merecerían tener hijos...

El camarero, un tipo deslumbrante de pelo castaño con unos pantalones negros ceñidos, se acercó a la mesa directamente a Jessica. Quedó cautivado en el acto. Abrió mucho los ojos. Prestó atención a cada una de sus palabras, y Bella notó que Jessica recibiría su maniatan con un bote entero de cerezas para acompañarlo. Cuando ella pidió vino blanco el camarero casi no notó su presencia.

Bella lo miró alejarse, luego se volvió hacia la diosa que tenía al lado.

- Me sorprendes- comentó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No lo has visto? Si hubieras pedido algo para comer se te habría declarado.

Jessica exhibió esa expresión en la cara. Disgusto mezclado con indiferencia.

- Todos son alimañas. Todos.

- No es verdad. Estás furiosa con San y transfieres tus sentimientos a los hombres en general.

- Gracias _doctor Freud._ Pero sé de qué hablo. El problema contigo, mi querida Bella, es que insistes en humanizar a los hombres. Les das cualidades de seres humanos y luego, cuando no actúan como tales, te rompen el corazón.

- No es verdad. Lo que pasa es que me gustan. Y el hecho de haber sido herida algunas veces no significa que todos los hombres sean mofetas.

- Quieres decir que Edward no es una mofeta.

- Exacto. No lo es. Tampoco lo son Jasper o Mike.

- Perfecto. Tres entre seis millones. Y hablando de Edward, ¿cómo va la misión?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Edward, Jasper y Alice llegaron a la mesa. Se saludaron y Bella prestó atención a algún signo que pudiera revelarle que Alice estaba mal, pero no lo encontró. Justo en ese momento apareció el camarero, y tal como ella había conjeturado, llevaba una copa llena de cerezas para el maniatan. Apuntó el nuevo pedido sin poder quitar los ojos de su nuevo amor. Bella abrió el menú.

Edward se sentó a su lado, y mientras Bella miraba las ensaladas, se acercó más de lo que era necesario dado el tamaño de la mesa. Justo cuando centraba su atención en los pescados, la sintió. Su mano en el muslo. Ligera, tentativa, un poco temblorosa, pero no se retiró. A medida que pasaban los segundos, el pulso se le disparó cuando la presión en su pierna aumentó hasta que él depositó la mano con seguridad. El calor de su piel atravesó el vestido y las medias como si no existieran. No supo qué hacer. ¿Devolverle el contacto? ¿Sonreír? ¿Decir algo?

Al final logró mirarlo. Los ojos de él reflejaban clama. Bajó la vista con rapidez y Bella sintió que le daba un ligero apretón.

Aunque solo le tocaba la parte superior del muslo, la sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo. Contuvo el aliento. Notó un nudo en el estómago. No se había equivocado. Mientras dejaran de preocuparse y confiaran en ellos, nada iba a salir mal. Podían llegar a ser mucho el uno para el otro. Los complementos perfectos.

Edward se inclinó para poder susurrarle al oído.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana?- ella meneó la cabeza, no lo bastante valiente para contarle la decisión que había tomado unos momentos antes-. ¿Qué te parece un viaje a Mystic?

- Maravilloso.

- Conozco un hotelito estupendo. Con antigüedades y chimenea en los dormitorios.

- Suena perfecto.

- Bien- entonces apartó la mano y se volvió para hablar con Jasper.

Bella no dejó de mirar el menú, aun cuando veía las palabras borrosas. El calor donde había posado su mano se disipó en unos momentos. La realidad de lo que le había propuesto tardó más en manifestarse.

Ya estaba. En cuatro días, Edward y ella iban a ser más que amigos. Serían amantes. No como los amantes que Bella había conocido, y eso era lo maravilloso de todo. Quebrantarían las reglas, explorarían territorio virgen. Pero no la asustaba. Bueno, no mucho. Porque él la acompañaría en cada paso del camino.

- ¿Bella?

Alzó la vista. Alice la observaba, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato intentando hablar con ella.

- ¿Hmm?

- ¿Compartes un pollo conmigo?

- Claro.

- Bien, ya que pretendo comerme todos los postres que tienen.

Bella cerró el menú. Las cosas marchaban bien. Era evidente que Edward no le había contado a los demás el pequeño desliz de aquella mañana. En cuatro días iba a embarcarse en la siguiente fase de su vida. La fase ajena a las preocupaciones, a las dudas.

- Oh, escuchad- comentó Alice-. Después de cenar vayamos todos al Empire State Building, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Bella desconcertada.

- Porque ya casi es el cumpleaños de Jasper. Así que le dije que podía subir en el ascensor contigo.

- ¡Edward!- Bella lo encaro

- Ups no pude evitarlo

Todos en la mesa se echaron a reír dejando a una Bella sonrojada pero hermosa, pensó Edward.

_**Cada capitulo me enamoro mas de esta pareja, espero sus reviews creo que no me voy a aguantar en publicar otro capitulo hoy, vamos a ver si me animo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Bella, mirando el pequeño fragmento de tela que sostenía Alice.

- Ropa interior.

- ¿Eso es ropa interior? Ni siquiera me taparía el dedo gordo del pie.

- No se supone que deba hacerlo- estiró al atuendo rosa hasta que adquirió la vaga forma de una tira triangular-. Es un tanga.

- No pienso ponerme uno. Jamás. He estado toda la vida tratando de quitarme ropa interior de donde la diseñaron para ponértela.

- Careces de sentido de la aventura.

- No es verdad. Sencillamente prefiero lanzarme a mis aventuras sin hilo dental en el trasero.

Alice arrojó la escueta braguita sobre la mesa de las rebajas y se dirigió a la sección de sujetadores de Victoria's Secret. El lugar estaba a rebosar a las siete de la tarde de un martes. Quizás siempre era así. No lo sabía. La última vez que había ido a comprar ropa interior fue en las rebajas de _Macy's_, y todo lo que se llevó era de algodón.

Pero el algodón no servía para ese fin de semana. Necesitaba braguitas y sujetadores nuevos. Y algo con qué dormir. Una bata. Básicamente, todo desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

- ¡Esto es fabuloso!

Bella se volvió hacia Jessica, que sostenía un liguero de seda negro contra su cintura, y frunció el ceño.

- No voy a necesitar un liguero. No pienso ponerme medias.

- No es para ti, tonta. Creo que quedaría divino con mis zapatos rojos de tacón alto.

- ¿Para que los necesitas si no sales con nadie?

- He dicho que no pensaba volver a involucrarme con un hombre. No que no quisiera un revolcón esporádico en el heno. Lamento que a ti se te ocurriera primero la idea de acostarte con Edward. Es tan brillante que asusta.

- ¿Si? Te juro que a mí me está volviendo loca. Un segundo pienso que todos mis problemas se van a solucionar al acostarme con Eddy, y al siguiente tengo la certeza de que voy a arruinar mi vida.

- Bella, la respuesta a eso es sencilla- Jessica tomó un liguero blanco y se lo puso a la cintura. Admiró la vista en el espejo de cuerpo entero, y un delgado joven con una camiseta de Elvis Costello la admiró con ella. Jessica no parpadeó. Bella supuso que ya se había acostumbrado a ser devorada con los ojos sin que ello la irritara.

- Aguardo esa estupenda y sencilla revelación- indicó Bella mientras contemplaba un juego de braguitas y sujetador con motivos florales.

- Deja de pensar.

- Si. Correcto. Es la misma conclusión a la que llegué el lunes. El problema radica en hacer que mi mente coincida con ella.

- Muy bien, esto es lo que debes hacer- Jessica estudió la ropa interior con flores que tenía Bella en la mano y puso expresión de disgusto-. Primero, deshazte de todas esas cosas horribles y busca algo sexy. Segundo, cada vez que te surja un pensamiento sobre el fin de semana, ponte a cantar _It's a Small Word._

- Bromeas, ¿no? Esa canción es un espanto. Cada vez que me viene a la cabeza, no la puedo borrar.

- Exacto.

- De acuerdo- Bella asintió-. Pero si termino en un psiquiátrico, te consideraré responsable de ello.

Jessica sonrió y clavó la vista en una percha. Sacó un juego de satén negro, compuesto por una braguita minúscula y un sujetador con copas bajas.

- Esto- dijo.

- No lo creo.

- Yo sí. Y ahora métete en el probador.

- ¿Ahora?

- No. Las navidades próximas.

Bella aceptó la percha de plástico y se dirigió al probador. La etiqueta ponía que era un Wonderbra. Jamás se había puesto uno y sintió curiosidad. A la izquierda había un probador vacío.

Odiaba quitarse la ropa delante del espejo de un probador. La luz era horrible, el aire frío y raro y jamás le gustaba lo que veía. Así que se quitó la blusa a toda velocidad y el cómodo Playtex Cruzado y se puso la prenda negra. Tuvo que ajustarse los pechos, alzando y separando, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante para cerciorarse de que era del tamaño adecuado, pero al alzar la vista jadeó.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alice del otro lado de la puerta.

- Santo cielo, ¡parezco Claudia Schiffer!

- Déjame ver.

Bella abrió la puerta sin quitar la vista de su nueva forma. El Wonderbra superaba con creces su fama. Sus pechos parecían enormes, lo cual hacía que su cintura se viera diminuta; la tela negra le daba a su piel un brillo de porcelana.

- Vaya- comentó Alice. Bella asintió-. Debo comprarme uno.

- Estoy seguro de que a Jasper le gustaría.

- Debo comprarme un montón.

Bella sonrió, pero al ponerse de costado para examinar el perfil, se le ocurrió que quizá, después de todo, no fuera el sujetador apropiado.

- No se- dijo-. Es una especie de anuncio falso, ¿no?

- ¿Crees que a Edward le importará?

Bella vio que Jessica se había puesto al lado de Alice.

- No podrá evitar notarlo. A menos que jamás me lo quite.

- Le concedes demasiado crédito- indicó Jessica-. En cuanto te vea con eso, la sangre le habrá bajado de la cabeza y no dispondrá de la capacidad de volver a pensar en ello.

- Tendrás suerte si logra recordar tu nombre- observó Alice.

- O el suyo- corroboró Jessica.

- ¿De verdad?- se miró de frente. Sorprendentemente, le gustó lo que vio. ¿Y qué si el cirujano le había ofrecido un descuento? Esa pequeña prenda conseguía lo mismo sin necesidad de tener que pasar por un postoperatorio.

- Iré a escoger más- comentó Alice-. ¿Cuántos te parece? ¿Cinco?

- Sólo estaré fuera dos días.

- Pero os veréis cuando volváis.

- Oh, sí.

- No suenas muy entusiasmada- comentó Jessica-. Recuerda, _It's a Small Word._

La canción empezó a sonar en la cabeza de Bella. No supo si abrazar o golpear a Jessica.

Edward contempló su bolso, luego los dos pares de pijamas que sostenía en la mano. El azul marino era más bonito, pero tenía un corte en la manga. El gris era más viejo, pero se encontraba en peor estado. Guardó éste último encima del neceser, de dos camisas, pantalones, calcetines y ropa interior, y miró al rededor para ver si se olvidaba de algo. ¿Una bata? Creyó que no. ¿Un libro? Dios, esperaba que no.

Se dirigió al armario del cuarto de baño y sacó la caja de preservativos. Pensó en separar dos, luego un tercero. "¡Qué diablos!", exclamó para sus adentros, y guardó toda la caja en el bolso. Mejor ser previsor que lamentarlo.

Echó un último vistazo rápido al dormitorio y miró la hora. Quedaban diez minutos hasta que tuviera que marcharse para ir a recoger a Bella. Cerró la cremallera del bolso, comprobó la cartera para cerciorarse de que llevaba efectivo, luego recogió la cazadora. Empezaba a refrescar un poco por las mañanas y sin duda en Connecticut haría más frío.

Salió y cerró la puerta del apartamento. Ya estaba. Realmente iba a hacerlo.

Casi no pudo soportar la ansiedad. ¿Y si...?

No. No pensaba caer en eso. Nada de "Y si". Ningún quizá. Se embarcaba en una misión que prometía cambiar su vida para mejor. Podía dejar de soñar con estar con Bella y hacerlo de verdad. Ella no lo presionaría para llevar la relación al siguiente nivel. No lo llevaría de compras para terminar buscando vajillas. No esperaría que le pidiera que se fuera a vivir con él o, que Dios no lo quisiera, que le propusiera matrimonio.

Con Bella, era el mejor de todos los mundos posibles. Entonces, ¿de qué se preocupaba?

Llegó el ascensor y la puerta se abrió. Entró y apretó al botón de la planta baja. Se obligó a no pensar en nada malo. Se negó a imaginar que no era capaz de hacerlo. Que perdía la amistad de Bella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Edward miró las dos maletas de Bella, ambas con suficiente ropa como para una semana, luego contempló su propio bolso. Meneó la cabeza, pero se contuvo de hacer comentario alguno mientras metía todo en el coche. Bella ocupó el asiento del pasajero, preguntándose si debía quitarse el jersey.

Había elegido un atuendo sencillo, una camiseta con cuello en V y vaqueros ajustados para el viaje. Debajo llevaba puesto el Wonderbra beige, y se sentía como si fuera un par de pechos con piernas. Podía servir canapés en el escote. Edward no dejaría de notarlo, no estando tan cerca. El trayecto duraría menos de dos horas, y no quería sentirse cohibida en todo momento. Por otro lado, quizás cuando recibiera una dosis de su figura potenciada, eso lo ayudaría a entrar en atmósfera. Si se ponía sexy, entonces ella misma terminaría por perder los nervios y también entraría en atmósfera.

El maletero del BMW se cerró y con rapidez Bella se quitó el chaleco gris y lo echó sobre el asiento de atrás en el momento en que él abría su puerta.

Se reclinó, tratando de parecer indiferente. Edward sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Arrancó el vehículo. Bella siguió sonriendo. Él puso la marcha y se adentró en el tráfico. Bella pensó que debía haber exagerado sobre la percepción de su aspecto. Edward ni siquiera...

El coche se desvió hacia el otro lado de la calle y Edward maldijo al tratar de recuperar el control.

Eso demostraba que no era exagerado. Edward no paraba de mirar su pecho, la calle y de nuevo su pecho. Bella se sentía como en un partido de tenis.

Cuando frenó ante un semáforo en rojo, giró la cabeza.

- Yo... tu...

- No te preocupes. No muerden.

- No estoy seguro.

- Wonderbra- explicó.

- ¿Wonderbra?- repitió, con la vista clavada en la parte frontal de la camiseta.

- Si. Las mismas tetas, distinto sujetador.

- Que Dios bendiga la tecnología moderna- musitó él-.

A Bella comenzó a dolerle la sonrisa, y por encima de todo quería ponerse otra vez el jersey. Lo cual era una locura, porque el principal motivo por el que se había puesto el sujetador era para atraer su atención.

Edward carraspeó y miró al frente cuando el semáforo se puso verde. Ella notó que tragaba saliva y que tenía unas gotitas de sudor en la frente.

Fueron en silencio un rato. Eran las siete pasadas y lo peor del tráfico ya había quedado atrás, pero en Maniatan no había una buena hora para conducir. Bella intentó aprovechar el tiempo para relajarse. Inhaló hondo y exhaló. Pensó en la vieja ciudad portuaria de Mystic y en lo hermoso y apacible que sería el fin de semana. No le sirvió para nada. Aún sentía la adrenalina por el cuerpo.

Salieron a la autopista y se concentró en el sonido de las ruedas. Sabía que debería decir algo. En los años que conocía a Edward, jamás habían tenido un silencio incómodo. Jamás. Quizá llamara alguien del grupo. Eso rompería la quietud. Aunque todos habían recibido órdenes estrictas de no llamar.

Así que clavó la vista en la parte de atrás del monovolumen.

- ¿Qué tarareas?

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Edward.

- ¿Qué?

- Esa canción. La conozco pero no termino de saber cuál es.

No se había dado cuenta de que tarareaba, pero en cuanto él la mencionó supo cual era.

- Es _It's Small Word._

Edward la miró como si estuviera loca.

- Sí, oí que volvía a las listas de éxitos.

- Prometo que guardaré silencio.

- Ya es demasiado tarde. Se ha metido en mi cabeza.

Él encendió la radio. Primero oyeron algo de clásico, pero apretó el botón de búsqueda de sintonía hasta dar con una cadena de rock suave.

Por primera vez desde que se habían metido en el coche Bella comenzó a relajarse. Primero los hombros, luego el cuello. Cruzó los tobillos.

Desde luego, pensó en lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Pero el pánico la había abandonado en algún punto después de la salida cincuenta y siete. ¿Cómo dormir con Edward podía ser algo menos que maravilloso? Llevaba ropa interior bonita, y ahí radicaba la mitad de la batalla. Ya le había demostrado que no era inmune al Wonderbra, y con un poco de suerte y con apagar la luz justo a tiempo, lograría meterse bajo las sábanas ilesa.

Sonrió, le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Le besó la palma y saboreó su olor, luego dejó la mano justo donde había estado, en su pierna.

Puede que después de todo ni siquiera tuviera que apagar las luces. Quizá Edward siempre había sabido cómo era.

_**Jajajajaja me encanto eso del Wonderbra no pare de reír mi esposo me vio como si estuviera loca por reírme con la computadora jajajaja mañana publico otro ya quiero saber mas de estos dos y no olviden sus reviews…. Besos y Feliz día de Reyes**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Llegaron a Mystic a las diez menos cuarto. Edward llevaba años sin ir a la Posada Carlise, y el lugar era incluso más hermoso de lo que recordaba. En el pasado había sido una taberna construida en 1740, pero el dueño había restaurado el edificio y redecorado las habitaciones con muebles de época.

- Es precioso- manifestó Bella.

- ¿Nunca has visto Mystic?

- Lo único que se del lugar es que se supone que tiene una buena pizza.

Edward rió mientras aparcaba en un aparcamiento reducido situado junto al edificio principal.

- Vamos. Entremos. No se tú, pero yo estoy cansado- salió al fresco aire nocturno. Había acertado al llevar la cazadora. Y reservar la habitación con chimenea.

- ¿Hueles eso?- inquirió Bella.

Miró por encima del techo del coche para verla respirar hondo.

-¿Qué?

- El océano. Puedo oler las algas. Ha sido una idea maravillosa.

- ¿Sí?- lamentó haberlo dicho en cuanto la palabra salió de su boca. Bella pareció sorprendida, como si no esperara que aún tuviera dudas.

- Como mínimo, hemos salido de la ciudad- soltó con vehemencia-. Nada de teléfonos, coches ni perforadoras.

Edward abrió el maletero con el mando a distancia.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Y creo que te gustará este sitio.

Bella tomó una de sus maletas mientras él se ocupaba de la otra y de su propio bolso. Había llamado con antelación para advertir al propietario de que iban a llegar tarde. Quería que todo saliera bien. El fin de semana parecía tan frágil como el hielo. Bella estaba nerviosa. Intentaba ocultarlo, pero lo notaba. El modo en que se mordisqueaba el labio. Cómo tarareaba. Deseó poder mitigar sus temores, pero la verdad era que él se sentía igual de nervioso.

Mientras subían por el sendero de grava, Edward pensó en lo que había sentido por Bella desde el principio.

En un comienzo había sido más adoración que afecto. Estuvo embobado, eso era todo. Pero con el tiempo había cambiado hasta convertirse en la amistad más cálida de su vida. El objetivo del plan elaborado por ella era liberarse del equipaje que siempre acompañaba al amor. La necesidad, los juegos, los celos.

Bella le sostuvo la puerta y entraron en el salón del antiguo edificio. Fue como retroceder en el tiempo.

Paredes de madera con cuadros del siglo XVII adornaban la entrada. El olor a pan recién horneado mezclado con el aroma de especias le produjo una clama inmediata. La chimenea enorme que dominaba el salón exhibía un fuego bien alimentado. Una pareja joven estaba sentada en un sofá mullido, tan pegados que apenas se distinguía dónde terminaba el chico y dónde empezaba la chica.

- Buenas noches.

Edward se volvió del fuego para saludar a la anfitriona. Parecía tan acogedora como el lugar, rellena, con el pelo gris y una sonrisa cálida.

- Soy Heidi- dijo-, y usted debe ser el señor Cullen.

- Sí- dejó las maletas y le estrechó la mano-. Esta es la señorita Swan.

Heidi dio la bienvenida a Bella y luego le entregó a Edward una tarjeta de registro.

- No se moleste en rellenarla ahora. Es tarde, y estoy segura de que querrán instalarse. Tráigamela mañana. Vengan, les mostraré su habitación.

Bella sonrió a Edward, y él no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto. Realmente habían cruzado el umbral a otro mundo. El olor, la atmósfera, las antigüedades... todo estaba distanciado de Manhattan.

Avanzaron por un pasillo lleno de cuadros hasta que Heidi se detuvo en la última puerta. La abrió con una llave, no con una tarjeta magnética, y se apartó a un lado para dejarles pasar.

Todo era perfecto. En la chimenea crepitaba un fuego y la botella de champán que había pedido rebosaba en una alta cubitera.

Miró a Bella y luego al sofá que había delante del fuego y en su mente apareció una imagen de ella tan clara como una fotografía. Desnuda y hermosa, reposaba en postura lánguida. La piel le brillaba con el reflejo de las llamas, la sonrisa tan abierta como la postura.

Apartó la vista, pero se encontró contemplando la cama. Era enorme, con dosel, un edredón blanco y almohadas grandes y mullidas. Se imaginó a Bella allí, reclinada sobre las almohadas, el pelo Castaño rojizo enmarcándole el rostro, el cuerpo estirado en toda su gloria, desnuda y...

- Es magnífica- comentó Bella.

- Oh, sí- susurró, con la imagen aún en su mente.

- Y muy tranquila- la voz de Heidi quebró la ilusión-. No hay nadie en la habitación de al lado- pasó junto a la cama-. Aquí esta el cuarto de baño-. Aguardó hasta que Bella se acercó par echar un vistazo-. Es uno de mis lugares favoritos de la casa.

Edward se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía las maletas. Las dejó en el suelo y siguió a Bella al increíble cuarto. Grande, con una enorme bañera con patas como garras contra una pared, un lavabo en forma de pedestal en otra y una cómoda oculta detrás de una cortina de encaje; era una habitación construida con la comodidad en la mente. En dos anaqueles había velas encendidas que creaban sombras complejas sobre las paredes.

Vio a Bella en la bañera, con una pierna doblada sobre el borde y gotas de agua que brillaban sobre su torso. Unos mechones de pelo caían por su cuello. Maldición.

- Ahora los dejaré para que guarden sus cosas. El desayuno se sirve desde las nueve hasta las diez y media. Me temo que esta noche no hay servicio de habitaciones, pero si ven que les falta algo, háganmelo saber por la mañana y lo solucionaré.

- Gracias, Heidi-, dijo Bella mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta-. Todo es perfecto.

- Eso me gusta pensar- comentó la mujer mayor-. Que tengan una buena noche.

Edward le dio la espalda a la bañera y musitó su despedida. Bella se había acercado a la chimenea y contemplaba las llamas. ¿Pensaría en lo que sucedería a continuación? ¿En convertir las imágenes en algo de carne y pasión?

Se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios humedecidos.

- ¿Sabes qué parece?

- ¿Qué?- se aproximó a ella, asombrado por la conexión que había entre ambos.

- Es como si nos encontráramos en la cubierta del Enterprise.

Edward se detuvo y soltó una carcajada.

- Se supone que debes sentirte en el pasado, no en el futuro.

- Lo sé. Pero me parece algo surrealista. Este sitio, nosotros.

Asintió, luego fue a servir el champán. No sabía Bella, pero a él le iría bien una copa.

- No puedo dejar de imaginar...

- ¿Al señor Spock?

- No- sonrió-. Dame una copa, por favor. No puedo dejar de imaginar a todas las parejas que han pasado por aquí antes que nosotros. No es como la habitación de un hotel. Es algo mucho más personal.

- Lo sé- dejó la servilleta que había rodeado la botella de champán-. Por eso pensé que te gustaría- descorchó la botella y sirvió el líquido burbujeante en las dos copas que Heidi había dejado sobre la mesita.

- Gracias.

Bella se había situado a su lado, y cuando le pasó la copa, sus dedos se rozaron. En el acto las imágenes volvieron a aparecer en la mente de Edward, una encima de otra, pero en todas ellas con ella en el centro-

- Por la amistad- dijo Bella alzando la copa.

- Por la amistad- repitió Edward, brindando.

Bebió sin dejar de mirar cómo ella se lleva el cristal a los labios, hipnotizado por el movimiento de su garganta. Bajó los ojos a los montes exuberantes de sus pechos, tan prominentes por el nuevo sujetador. El impulso de tocarla creció hasta que le dolió tanto que tuvo que alejarse.

Ocupó las manos en sacar las cosas para afeitarse del neceser y la mente para recitar las estadísticas de bateo de Babe Ruth. La condición dolorosa de su entrepierna se mitigó con la actividad, por lo que suspiró al dirigirse al baño.

- ¿Quieres irte a la cama ya?- musitó ella justo cuando llegaba la puerta.

Todos sus esfuerzos se fueron al traste. Al instante se excitó, dolorosamente consciente de la proximidad de Bella y de su propio deseo.

- Claro- dijo con lo que esperaba fuera un tono casual-. Salgo en un minuto.

Cerró la puerta, fue la lavabo y abrió el grifo. Pero no se lavó. Se contempló en el espejo. La imagen no se veía muy clara en la oscuridad del cuarto, pero fue capaz de verse los ojos. Sí, parecía tan desesperado como se sentía. Era distinto de cualquier ocasión anterior, con cualquier otra mujer. Ni siquiera la primera vez había estado tan lleno de ansiedad. Una parte de él quería cancelarlo todo y volver a Nueva York, pero otra parte, la más baja, no quería otra cosa que tenerla en sus brazos. Descubrir todos sus secretos. Cumplir un deseo antiguo ya.

Se inclinó y se mojó la cara. Esa noche el truco iba a radicar en escuchar, en prestar cuidadosa atención y dejar que Bella llevara el ritmo. Necesitaría un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero debía ser de esa manera. Si ella cambiaba de parecer en cualquier fase del juego, le sonreiría y le diría que no pasaba nada. Lo más importante era su relación global. Bajo ningún concepto pensaba marcharse de esa posada con alguna tensión entre ellos. Lucharía por su amistad y ganaría. Sin importar que fueran amantes o no.

Bella sacó el camisón de la maleta. Era negro, largo hasta los pies, con encaje alrededor del corpiño... era el camisón más bonito que jamás había tenido. La hacía parecer exótica y sensual, y sabía que a Edward le iba a gustar mucho. La cuestión era si se hallaba preparada para que lo viera.

A pesar de la maravillosa habitación, del fuego y del champán, aún la dominaban las dudas. Se había convencido de que en cuanto llegaran, en cuanto cruzaran el punto de no retorno, todas sus inseguridades y temores iban a desaparecer.

No había sido así.

Si pensara que lo único que iban a hacer era charlar y acurrucarse, sería la mujer más relajada de Nueva Inglaterra. Pero no era eso. Era una cita de sexo. El sexo era bueno. El sexo entre amigos debería ser aún mejor. Y con Edward lo máximo. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

Dobló el camisón sobre el brazo, sacó el necerser con el maquillaje y lo depositó en la cama. No iba a necesitar nada más, de manera que cerró la maleta y la guardó en el armario.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, Bella respondió a su propia pregunta. Su problema no radicaba en tener sexo con Edward, sino que Edward tuviera sexo con ella.

Con anterioridad había estado nerviosa por hacer el amor, pero nunca de esa manera. Antes jamás había tenido mucho que perder si las cosas no funcionaban. Pero, ¿y con Edward? ¿Y si no se excitaba en cuanto se metiera en la cama? ¿Y si detestaba el modo en que ella besaba?¿Y si era demasiado ruidosa y eso lo enfriaba?

¿Y si se largaba y lo llamaba desde Nueva York?

Era demasiado tarde. Edward le sonrió e indicó el cuarto de baño.

- Es todo tuyo.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Parecía como si para él fuera una noche más, sin nada en juego. ¿No le importaba que todo pudiera cambiar?

Edward se dirigió a la cama al tiempo que se desabrochaba la camisa. Ella entró en el baño y se apresuró a cerrar a su espalda.

Se estaba desnudando. En ese preciso instante. Ella misma se iba a desnudar. En ese momento también.

El baño era grande y la bañera parecía espaciosa. Quizá pasara la noche allí.

No. No, no, no. Fue ella quien se lo había pedido. Prácticamente lo había tenido que obligar a hacerlo. Ya no podía echarse para atrás.

Antes de cambiar de parecer se quitó la ropa y arrojó la camiseta y los vaqueros sobre el borde de la bañera. Luego se desprendió del Wonderbra, y en el acto volvió a ponérselo. Dios, las sentía tan caídas sin él. Sin embargo, no podía ponerse el sujetador con el camisón. Edward lo notaría.

Se pasó el camisón por encima de la cabeza y luego se quitó las braguitas. Despacio, se volvió hacia el espejo para observarse. No estaba mal. Se la veía bien. Jamás aparecería en la portada del Vogue, aunque tampoco debía cubrirse la cara con una bolsa de papel.

El satén negro hacía que su piel pareciera delicada y suave. El encaje alrededor del corpiño acentuaba sus pechos. Se pasó las manos por las caderas. Todo iba a salir bien.

Sacó el cepillo de dientes y el enjuague bucal. Luego vio el cepillo de dientes de Edward, aún húmedo, encima de sus utensilios para afeitarse. Lo había visto cientos de veces en el cuarto de baño de su casa. Y nunca le había dado importancia. Pero en ese momento parecía el colmo de la intimidad. Lo había usado para tener un aliento fresco cuando la besara. Tenía que hablar con Alice. Jessica sabría que hacer. ¿Dónde estaba el teléfono, y quién demonios había pensado que prohibir las llamadas telefónicas durante el fin de semana era una buena idea?

Oficialmente dependía de sí misma, y lo detestaba. Con mano temblorosa, echó pasta de dientes sobre el cepillo y entonces se le ocurrió. No estaba sola. Su mejor amigo en todo el mundo se hallaba en la otra habitación. Podía contarle que estaba nerviosa y él lo entendería. La cuestión era que en ese momento podía salir y decirle que quería cancelarlo todo. Después de todo, se trataba de Edward, quien conocía sus inseguridades, sus defectos, su locura y, de todos modos la quería.

La ansiedad que la había acosado durante horas se desvaneció en una oleada de alivio. Se había estado volviendo loca por nada. Era Edward. Simplemente Edward. Todo saldría bien.

Se lavó los dientes, usó el enjuague bucal, se quitó el maquillaje y se cepilló el pelo. En todo momento recordó que nada podía salir mal. No con Edward a su lado.

Tras un último vistazo al espejo, recogió la ropa, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

El fuego era la única luz en la habitación. Edward ya se había metido en la cama, sentado, con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas grandes. De haber estado desnudo, quizá se hubiera asustado, pero los pijamas eran una ropa práctica.

Fue al armario, metió sus cosas dentro y se volvió para contemplar la cama. Se preguntó cuánto podía ver él con esa luz, y si le gustaba lo que veía.

- Oh, Dios- musitó Edward.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Eres tan hermosa.

Las palabras parecieron flotar sobre ella, agitadas por las sombras que danzaban sobre la pared. Lo creyó. Avanzó hacia él, sintiendo su mirada y deseó decir algo apropiado, significativo. Quería que supiera cuánto le importaba y cómo saber que él estaba allí le daba valor para seguir andando. Pero no logró juntar las palabras. Al llegar a su lado y ver que apartaba el edredón, las palabras ya no parecieron importantes.

Se deslizó junto a su cuerpo hasta que sus costados se tocaron. Edward la tapó con el edredón, luego le tomó la mano y se la apretó con suavidad.

- ¿Estás nervioso?- inquirió Bella.

- Un poco- repuso.

- Yo también- reconoció ella-. Más o menos.

- No tenemos por qué hacer nada.

- Lo sé- él movió la mano y Bella sintió que con el pulgar le acariciaba la palma. Fue un contacto ligero y adorable-. ¿Tu quieres?- susurró.

- Sí, si tú quieres.

- Yo sí- convino ella-. Creo.

- ¿Crees?

Asintió y al final hizo acopio de coraje para mirarlo. La preocupación que sentía por ella resultaba tan obvia que le produjo un nudo en el pecho. Edward le sonrió. Tenía un rostro hermosos, y no solo por los rasgas clásicos, sino por la amabilidad que irradiaba. Porque estaba lleno de amor.

- Tumbémonos- después de quedar de espaldas en la cama, la puso de costado y se acurrucó detrás de ella. Con el brazo en torno a su cintura Bella sintió su aliento en el cuello-. Nos quedaremos así un rato- sugirió él-. Charlaremos.

- Me gusta- afirmó, acostumbrándose a tener su cuerpo tan cerca, haciéndole saber que no tenía prisa. O quizá que no deseaba hacerlo. Se sintió un poco desilusionada, pero no mucho. Probablemente era lo mejor. En realidad, se sintió aliviada. Había desaparecido la presión y podía relajarse.

Pero entonces se movió... Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de lo que tenía apoyado contra la cadera. Contuvo el aliento, cerciorándose de que lo que sentía era de verdad lo que creía que sentía.

Oh, sí. Lo era. No la había abrazado porque no la deseara, sino porque la había visto titubear.

Entonces lo entendió. Su cuerpo le había dicho lo que sus palabras no podían. La deseaba. Estaba listo. Pero dependía de ella dar el primer paso.

Era Bella quien debía decidirlo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era bajar la mano y tocarlo. Volverse y besarlo. Lo anhelaba. La reacción de su cuerpo ante Edward la delataba. El estómago contraído, la presión en los pechos. El modo en que necesitaba apretar las piernas.

En todos los sistemas brillaba la luz verde. Todo era perfecto. Nada la detendría.

Salvo el hecho de que sabía, con todo su corazón, que aquello estaba mal.

_**OMG espero que no me insulten por dejarlo hasta hay pero es mejor darle un poco de suspenso, jajajaja ya se soy malita y perdónenme por dejarlas con esta tensión jajajaja y Tlebd lo siento pero en el próximo las recompensare, besitos**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_**Capitulo Con Lemmon**_

- ¿Qué sucede?

Bella no había dicho ni una palabra. No se había movido, ni siquiera respirado, pero Edward había percibido la diferencia. No quería contárselo, pero de todos modos él lo había sabido.

- No sé como explicarlo- comenzó-. Pero, hmm, no estoy... Quizá no deberíamos...

- ¿Hacer el amor?

- Hmm.

Esperó que él dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Centró la atención en su cuerpo, con la esperanza de poder leerlo con la misma precisión que había demostrado Edward con ella. No apretó la mano sobre su cintura, no movió las piernas. Y la prueba más obvia de su disposición a continuar no se encogió. Lo único que cambió fue su respiración sobre su cuello. Se tornó más pausada, y durante un momento cesó por completo. Tras varios segundos lo sintió exhalar.

- ¿Estás furioso conmigo?- preguntó, rezando para no haber cometido un daño irreparable con ese plan demente. El viaje y el tiempo que habían pasado en esa habitación le había demostrado que Edward era la persona más importante en su vida. Las relaciones iban y venían, pero él... sería suyo para siempre, si no estropeaba las cosas.

- Claro que no- respondió-. Te mentiría si dijera que no me siento un poco decepcionado, pero lo superaré.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué lo superaré? Porque no tengo doce años.

- No, no me refería a eso. ¿Por qué estás decepcionado?

- Hmm, ¿no es obvio?

Bella sintió que movía las caderas y eso le recordó que, a pesar de su amable aceptación, su cuerpo había estado listo para despegar cuando ella apretó el botón de abortar la misión.

- Quiero decir, ¿estás decepcionado porque no tenemos sexo o porque querías que la relación, ya sabes, cambiara?

Él volvió a quedarse quieto, salvo por la mano. La sintió moverse en su cadera, frotando el camisón de satén en pequeños círculos justo encima de su vientre.

- Sí- anunció.

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que es un poco tarde para negar que quería hacer el amor. Pero también he meditado mucho en nuestra relación. La idea de estar contigo, así... sabiendo que podríamos disfrutar incluso de más intimidad... No sé. Parecía algo bueno.

- ¿Y qué me dices de la parte que te asustaba?

- Sí, también pensé en eso. Pero entonces analicé las relaciones que había tenido. La familia de la que vengo. El matrimonio solo funciona para un reducido porcentaje de gente, que nace con algún tipo de gen especial para el. Yo no. En mi familia, las únicas personas que han disfrutado de alguna felicidad han sido las que han permanecido solteras.

- No sabía que en tu familia alguien se hubiera quedado soltero.

- Sí. Tengo una tía en Québec que jamás se casó- Claro está que es lesbiana, y lleva con su pareja más de diez años. ¡Eh! Quizá ahí radica el truco. He de hacerme lesbiana.

- Careces de calificaciones- Bella sonrió.

- Puedo falsearlas.

- Algunas cosas no.

- Maldita sea. Sabía que tenía que haber trampa.

Ella se volvió, a pesar de que odiaba apartarse de esa posición increíblemente cómoda. Pero necesitaba verle la cara. Cerciorarse de que las cosas estaban bien. En cuanto se acomodó, se quedó pegada a él, pero de frente, con la cabeza en la misma almohada y las rodillas tocándose.

Edward sonrió y Bella de inmediato se sintió mejor. Agradecida por la luz que irradiaba la chimenea, pudo ver que él no ocultaba nada, que aún la quería, aunque se hubiera retractado en el último instante.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte- anunció él-. Antes de que regresemos a nuestra antigua relación.

- ¿Qué?- sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Edward alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso, en un contacto tan ligero que fue más que una caricia. De algún modo, en ese movimiento hubo reverencia, como si quisiera honrarla.

Bella cerró los ojos para impregnarse con la sensación exquisita que le provocaba su piel. Sintió un escalofrío que se inició en su interior y llegó a sus partes más vulnerables.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto- susurró-. No solo porque tu cara fue echa por ángeles, sino porque haces que me sienta realmente bien. Haces que me ría y que piense. Soy más generoso cuando me encuentro a tu lado, y me has enseñado a no tomarme las cosas tan en serio. Pero principalmente, creo que eres hermosa porque tienes el corazón más amable del mundo.

- Oh, Edwa...

- No he terminado.

Lo miró y las lágrimas le empañaron la visión, pero no tanto para no poder ver la extraordinaria ternura en su mirada.

- Creo que hacer el amor contigo sería lo más cerca que un hombre podría estar del cielo. Pero también sé que preferiría cortarme el brazo derecho antes de hacer cualquier cosa que te provocara incomodidad. La cuestión es que te quiero, pequeña. Confío en ti.

Ella suspiró, incapaz de hablar debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta. Le tocó la nuca, luego se adelantó y le dio un beso leve en la boca.

La suavidad de sus labios la retuvo.

El gemido bajo que emitió él hizo que ahondara el beso.

Lo que le pasó a sus entrañas hizo que todo cambiara.

Se entregó al momento, a las fuerzas que la atraían de forma inexorable a sus brazos y lo probó, utilizando la punta de la lengua para incitar sus labios. Edward gimió otra vez, en ésta ocasión de placer al entender cuáles eran sus intenciones. Le devolvió el beso y se aproximó, al tiempo que con la mano en su espalda la acercaba. Luego titubeó y se echó atrás lo suficiente para verla.

- ¿Estás segura?- murmuró con voz llena de deseo.

- Por completo- musitó ella.

Para demostrarle que hablaba en serio, metió la mano bajo la sábana y tocó la parte frontal de su pijama de seda a la altura de la cintura, luego la bajó hasta que encontró su erección. Se tomó su tiempo para explorar, sin introducir la mano bajo el pijama, solo sintiendo su forma y su tamaño.

No resultó nada incómodo. Ni siquiera durante un segundo. En ese instante sus últimas se desvanecieron.

Edward cerró los ojos y volvió a gemir; Bella sonrió, complacida más allá de toda lógica por que él disfrutara tanto de su contacto. Porque su reacción fuera tan impresionante.

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza cuando metió los dedos debajo del pijama y tocó su piel encendida. Suave como la seda, caliente como el fuego y dura como el acero. Tan gruesa que apenas podía rodearla con la mano. Cuando lo acarició en la base lo excitó aún más.

- Oh, Bella, no te haces una idea. Me parece...

- Dímelo

La miró con una pasión tan eléctrica que ella sintió una sacudida.

- Te lo demostraré- susurró. Le apartó la mano y luego salió de la cama para quitarse el pijama.

Durante un momento la mirada de Bella se demoró en su torso, al mismo tiempo tan familiar y tan nuevo. Tan diferente al saber que era de ella para poder acariciarlo y besarlo. Luego bajó la vista a la parte de él que jamás había visto. A los músculos fuertes de su estómago bajo, a las caderas compactas, a su erección, tan poderosamente masculina que la hizo jadear.

Lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a un hombre. Se trataba de una experiencia absolutamente novedosa, algo que jamás había anticipado, ni siquiera cuando se había esforzado en imaginar ese momento.

Su amor por él creció, a la altura de la confianza que le inspiraba. Supo sin vacilación que ese hombre increíble nunca le haría daño. Nunca.

Apartó el edredón y se acercó a él. Alzó la vista y se regocijó con su belleza, con su sonrisa. Luego alargó otra vez la mano para tocarlo, guiándolo a su boca.

Él contuvo el aliento cuando los labios se posaron en la sedosa cabeza. Lo besó levemente y saboreó su aroma limpio y varonil; se movió despacio, reacia a precipitar el momento. Él no había soltado el aire mientras Bella lo lamía en un movimiento circular para luego tomar la corona con la boca. Cuando ella movió la lengua al tiempo que succionaba con fuerza, Edward al fin expulsó el aire con un gemido casi de dolor.

Bella oyó su nombre, suave y con voz trémula. Asiéndolo con la mano, lo introdujo en la boca. Entonces, con un ritmo regular que seguía el de su propio corazón, deslizó la lengua arriba y debajo de su extensión. Se echó hacia atrás y se detuvo para jugar con la punta de la lengua, luego volvió a bajar hasta donde pudo.

Cerró los ojos mientras su mano lo tomaba por abajo, asombrada por la singularidad de su cuerpo, tan distinto al suyo propio y tan perfecto.

Él le tocó la parte de atrás de la cabeza; durante un instante Bella pensó que era para animarla a continuar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que quería que parara. Desconcertada, se retiró, soltándolo tanto con la mano como con los labios.

- Quiero verte- musitó Edward-. Por favor.

Ella asintió, luego movió las piernas hasta el extremo de la cama para poder incorporarse junto a él. Edward alargó el brazo al borde de su camisón y extendió la mano para detenerla una vez más. Sus dedos se encargaron de la situación y despacio comenzó a subir el camisón de satén.

Ella sintió el aire fresco en sus piernas, en los muslos y después en el estómago. Edward hizo una pausa, bajó la vista y reanudó el movimiento pausado.

Cuando el bajo del camisón llegó hasta sus pechos, pensó en lo preocupada que había estado una hora antes. En ese momento comprendió que había sido por nada. Quería que la viera. Con defectos y todo. No importaba. Nada importaba salvo esa increíble proximidad. Habían saltado juntos desde el precipicio, sin saber dónde aterrizarían. Y en vez de un impacto duro, encontraron un cojín de amor y asombro.

El suspiro de Edward le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber. Que le encantaba cómo era, del mismo modo que Bella amaba su cuerpo. Alzó los brazos y él le quitó el camisón, para arrojarlo sobre la cama.

- Eres deslumbrante- musitó-. Más hermosa de lo que había imaginado.

- Me siento bonita- sonrió.

- Me alegro. Desearía que pudieras sentir lo que siento yo. Ver lo mismo que yo puedo ver.

Ella le tocó el torso con la palma de la mano, luego frotó su piel suave, disfrutando de la contradicción creada por los duros músculos que había debajo.

La besó y le rodeó los hombros con ambos brazos, acercándola. El beso le quitó todos los pensamientos de la cabeza y al sentir cómo la incitaba con el talento de su lengua tuvo que cerrar las piernas para intentar mitigar la insistente palpitación.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, interrumpió el beso y la volvió para que pudiera tumbarse. La siguió, esperó hasta que llegó al centro del colchón y luego volvió a besarla.

La mano encontró un pecho y ella tembló con ese primer contacto. La coronó con suavidad, luego pasó la palma sobre le pezón erguido. Cuando el ligero contacto se volvía insoportablemente dulce, posó la boca en ese punto exacto y tomó el pezón entre los dientes, succionando con pasión la carne dura.

Bella arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos. La sensación fue tan abrumadora, tan placentera que casi resultó excesiva. Casi. Edward jugó con ella, empleando la lengua, los labios y su aliento, cada movimiento más exquisito que el anterior. La presión en el núcleo de Bella creció de forma insoportable, la presión le puso rígido el cuerpo, como si hubiera recibido cien voltios.

Le soltó el pezón derecho y encontró el izquierdo. Repitió las mismas atenciones, solo que en esa ocasión, al saber ella lo que le esperaba, le resultó imposible quedarse quieta.

Ella movió las caderas en un preludio inconsciente de lo que más deseaba. Encontró su mano y la guió hacia abajo para que Edward pudiera sentir la reacción de su cuerpo a su contacto. En cuanto la tocó, la lengua dejó de remolinear sobre su pezón. Acariciándola con suavidad le separó los labios con la punta del dedo. Sin detenerse, encontró la piel que sobresalía y que tanto controlaba su pasión. Luego reinició el movimiento remolineante, solo que ésta vez con el dedo.

Ella gimió, ahogándose en un mar de placer. Iba a alcanzar el clímax, lo pudo sentir en lo más hondo de su entrepierna. Los movimientos de él se tornaron más u más veloces, y entonces paró, haciéndola gritar de consternación. En cuanto Bella vio dónde estaba él, la objeción se transformó en anticipación. En silencio Edward se había bajado de la cama. Había estado tan concentrada en sus sensaciones que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Oyó un sonido leve y vio que él había sacado una caja de preservativos. Extrajo el círculo de fino látex y entonces Bella cerró los ojos.

Un momento más tarde, le alzó las piernas con gentileza y las separó mientras se acomodaba. Con las palmas de las manos recorrió la cara interior de sus muslos hasta que los pulgares se juntaron en su unión. Una vez más la abrió y su aliento cálido la golpeó unos segundos antes de capturar el centro con sus labios.

Bella gritó, aferró las sábanas, levantó las caderas y se quedó quieta mientras él realizaba cosas indeciblemente dulces con la lengua.

El clímax volvió a reanudarse en lo más hondo de su ser, poniéndola tensa, enloqueciéndola. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Bella dejó de respirar. Pero él no paró en ningún momento. La presión aumentó a medida que Edward centraba su atención en ese punto diminuto; entonces ella sintió un orgasmo que le agitó todo el cuerpo.

Él continuó acompañando todos los temblores. Luego se detuvo, se sentó, capturó sus piernas justo debajo de las rodillas y Bella sintió su grueso calor irrumpir en su interior. Al penetrarla experimentó un segundo orgasmo. Edward la llenó por completo, mitigando al fin la palpitación que había amenazado con volverla loca.

Le alzó las piernas hasta los hombros con el fin de poder penetrarla de forma más plena. Sus caderas la embistieron con aspereza, la energía que había detrás de ellas tan fiera y básica como la del hombre primitivo, tan urgentes y poderosas como una fuerza de la naturaleza.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio contemplándola, sin parpadear, el rostro una máscara de lujuria, la mirada tan ardiente que la abrasó. En ningún momento Edward apartó los ojos. Se dedicó a embestirla una y otra vez a un ritmo creciente a medida que la tensión de su cuerpo resaltaba las venas de su cuello.

Temblando, apretando, ella lo succionó, deseando hacer que entrara más y más dentro de su cuerpo. Él acomodó sus piernas en torno a la cintura y Bella se sujetó allí con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar su propio orgasmo. Pudo verlo en su cara, sentirlo en su ritmo palpitante. Pensó que iba a gritar pero él se inclinó y la besó con ardor. Ella le devolvió el beso a la espera de su momento de liberación.

Cuando tuvo lugar, Edward gritó, pero sin quebrar el beso. Bella sintió el aire de sus pulmones, la canalización de la energía entrar en ella como un haz de luz blanca que la llevó una vez más al clímax.

Experimentaron juntos el orgasmo. Duró mucho tiempo. Oleada tras oleada de placer estremecedor, de contracción y relajación, para volver a ponerse tensos.

Por último, la tierra recuperó su movimiento normal, dejándolos a los dos húmedos, con el pelo revuelto y totalmente exhaustos.

Finalmente Edward interrumpió el beso. Pero antes de apartarse, sonrió y eso le derritió el corazón a Bella. Jamás se había atrevido a esperar que sería de esa manera. Su imaginación no era tan buena.

Había sido algo tan superior que la asustaba.

Edward se puso de espaldas tratando de que le disminuyeran las palpitaciones. Sabía que tenía que ir al cuarto de paño a ducharse, pero no se movió. Se había quedado sin un gramo de energía, y al estar echado, pensó que era posible que no pudiera volver a moverse.

Bueno, no. Si Bella quería una segunda ración lo conseguiría. Aunque iba a necesitar un rato para recuperarse lo suficiente para hablar, menos aún para actuar.

- Tienes valor- comentó ella.

Edward alzó la cabeza para poder verla. Resultó tanto esfuerzo que volvió a dejarla caer sobre la almohada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nunca me lo dijiste.

- ¿Decirte qué?

- Que podías ganar medallas de oro en la triple corona del dormitorio.

- Sí- sonrió-. Debí mencionártelo. Lo siento.

Lo pellizcó en el costado y apenas fue capaz de quejarse.

- Tú también tenías reservados algunos secretos.

- ¿Oh, sí?

- Hmm.

- Nunca. Te dije una y otra vez que era lo más bueno desde el pan recién horneado. Nunca prestaste atención.

- Melindrosa. Jamás me dijiste eso.

- Lo sé, pero sonaba bien, ¿no?

- ¿Sabes?, es verdad. Eres lo más bueno desde el pan recién horneado.

Ella encontró su mano y le apretó los dedos.

- Hablando de pan...

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Estoy famélica.

- Pero, ¿eso no significa que uno de los dos debe moverse?

- A menos que tengas un sándwich oculto bajo la almohada.

- Maldita sea, lo olvidé.

- Entonces, sí, significa que uno de los dos debe moverse.

- Supongo que me toca a mí, ¿verdad?- él suspiró.

- Eres tan perceptivo. Me encanta eso en ti.

Edward sonrió. Giró y la miró, desnuda y delgada a su lado. Aún podía olerla, y el aroma lo embriagaba. Lo despertaba, lo cual resultaba increíble, ya que había tenido la certeza de que nunca más podría volver a usar ese órgano.

- Hay fruta y chocolate en mi maleta de flores- anunció Bella.

- No estoy hambriento de eso.

- Bromeas- abrió mucho los ojos.

- Solo un poco. Pero después de comer...- suspiró.

- Santo cielo. Ya sabes cómo me ponen los postres.

Mientras escuchaba la risa exuberante de Bella, las tonterías de su conversación disminuyeron y en su lugar sintió una profunda sensación de sosiego.

- Fue estupendo- comentó.

- Lo sé- comentó ella seria de repente.

- No esperaba que fuera así.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿Qué crees que significa?

- No estoy segura- lo miró a los ojos-. Pero creo que significa que debemos hacerlo en cada oportunidad que se nos presente.

- ¿De verdad?

- Hmm.

- Oh, cielos- musitó él-. Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre fo...

- ¡Edward!

La risa de Bella lo siguió hasta el cuarto de baño.

_**Dioss Vallan a darse una ducha fría, que esta parejita las dejo acaloradas, espero que la espera se les haya recompensado, déjenme sus reviews, besitoooo**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Mientras Bella contemplaba la puerta del baño, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Estaba metida en graves problemas.

De todos los posibles resultados de hacer el amor con Edward, ese era el que jamás había considerado. Lo había imaginado como algo terrible. Bueno. Divertido. Incómodo. Interesante. Pero jamás había pensado que pudiera ser la experiencia más poderosa, devastadora e intensa de su vida. Y nunca se había imaginado sintiéndose de esa manera después.

Edward era su amigo. Eso no había cambiado. La quería tal como quieren los amigos. Pararía una bala por ella, le diría si tenía un trozo de espinaca en los dientes, pero no pensaba en declararle su devoción eterna ni pedirle que fuera su esposa. Ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Al menos era lo que siempre había pensado.

Se levantó y se puso el camisón, deseando que se diera prisa para poder ir a ducharse. Necesitaba hacer algo que le devolviera a la realidad. Todos esos pensamientos tontos desaparecerían a la luz del día. Tenían que desaparecer.

Pero ¿y si no se iban?

No sería justo. Toda la idea del sexo con Edward era para que su vida dejara de ser complicada, no para añadir muevas dimensiones de angustia y tortura. Más aún, mucho más, se suponía que no iba a poner en peligro la relación básica que mantenían.

-Todo tuyo.

Giró en redondo al oir la voz de él. Se dirigió hacia ella desnudo y limpio, con una sonrisa tan calurosa que le quitó el aliento. El impulso de tocarlo fue tan fuerte que la mano se le adelantó sin que le diera permiso.

Edward la tomó entre las suyas, le dio la vuelta y le besó la palma. Le puso la piel de gallina, se le endurecieron los pezones y sintió una oleada de calor entre las piernas. Bajó la vista y vió que también él se había visto afectado. Con el beso más leve había comenzado a erguirse.

-¿Sigues hambrienta?-preguntó.

En ese torbellino Bella había olvidado la comida. El deseo de comer se había evaporado, sustituido por el ansia de abrazarlo, de tocarlo en todas partes, de volver a sentir esa explosión de placer. Pero no podía. No después de la última vez, no después de que esos sentimientos la hubieran golpeado con tanta fuerza.

Edward apoyó la mano en su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí. Bella intentó evitar su mirada, pero le alzó la barbilla con el dedo para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Te encuentras bien? ella asintió . ¿De verdad? volvió a asentir.

Lo que pasa es que no sé si estoy lista para otra ronda.

Le besó la mejilla, luego los labios y después la nariz.

Podemos esperar. No será fácil, pero puedo ser paciente.

Ella sonrió, disfrutando de los besos etéreos sobre los párpados, la frente, otra vez los labios. Cuando le acarició la espalda, pegándola a su cuerpo duro, supo que era inútil. Era una esclava de su deseo.

Le tocó los labios con la lengua y allí concluyó el debate. Edward la alzó en vilo y la transportó a la cama. La depositó con ternura y luego se tumbó junto a ella.

Bella suspiró, entregándose al momento. Luego tendría tiempo para preocuparse.

A la mañana siguiente Edward despertó hambriento. Era capaz de comerse un caballo. Diablos, toda una manada. Pero se conformaría con gofres, muchos, y con huevos, unas lonchas de beicon, café, zumo. Gimió, pero calló al ver que Bella seguía durmiendo.

Dios, se la veía hermosa. El cabello era una maraña gloriosa sobre la almohada. Desvió la vista, atento a no mirarle el resto del cuerpo. No quería despertarla, porque si no, tendría que volver a hacer el amor y, con franqueza, necesitaba combustible. Se había quedado seco, totalmente extenuado, y se sentía muy orgulloso. Cuatro veces. Tenía que ser un récord. Al menos para un hombre de su edad. Podría llamar a las oficinas del _Guinness_ el lunes. Como mínimo, podría notificárselo al Post.

Sonriendo, salió de la cama y recogió la ropa. Logró ir al cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta sin mirarla ni una sola vez.

Abrió el grifo de la bañera, ajustó la temperatura y luego fue a cepillarse los dientes y a afeitarse. Cielos, tenía un aspecto infernal. No le importó. Se sentía demasiado bien como para preocuparse por semejante nimiedad.

¿Quién lo habría pensado? Mientras se cepillaba los dientes con vigor, se observó en el espejo, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer aquello.

Bella había tenido razón. Había sido un tonto al dudar. Era el acuerdo más perfecto del mundo. Nada de tonterías. Un sexo fantástico con alguien por quien estaba loco, sin falsas expectativas, culpas, promesas o desilusiones. Vio los años que tenía por delante, y le gustaron. Se acabó ir a los bares de solteros. Se acabaron las citas a ciegas. No más complicaciones.

Debía reconocerle que su idea había sido brillante.

Se enjuagó la boca y sacó la cuchilla y la crema de afeitar. Un vistazo a la bañera le indicó que no tenía que darse prisas, de modo que se afeitó con pausa. No quería raspar a Bella cuando la besara.

Algo que pensaba hacer con frecuencia.

El pensamiento le provocó una sonrisa y se cortó el mentón. juró, terminó de afeitarse y se puso un trocito de papel higiénico en el corte, luego miró otra vez la bañera.

Se había llenado y el vapor empañaba el espejo y las ventanas. Se metió en el agua y se sentó.

Las cosas no podrían haber salido más perfectas. Salvo quizá si hubiera tenido la bandeja con el desayuno y a Bella enfrente.

Cerró los ojos y la imaginó. jadeante, temblando en su clímax. Entonces el cuadro cambió y la vio dormida... serena, hermosa, vulnerable.

Las comparaciones con la realidad habían hecho palidecer todas sus fantasías. Nunca antes había estado más excitado. No sabía que pudiera alcanzar semejante excitación. Ninguna otra mujer lo había afectado de esa manera.

Quizá se debía a que había suprimido su deseo durante mucho tiempo, o por el acuerdo que habían establecido. Tal vez solo fuera porque encajaban. Estaban a gusto, relajados, sin ataduras. Fuera cual fuere el motivo, no le importaba. Mientras ella lo aceptara, Edward sería feliz. Cansado, pero feliz.

Suspiró de nuevo y el sonido le relajó los hombros. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, se sintió completa y absolutamente satisfecho.

Bella se puso el cinturón de seguridad y esperó a que Edward entrara en el coche. Era hora de volver, de abandonar ese lugar mágico y los pequeños milagros que habían ocurrido durante el fin de semana. La vida real los aguardaba a solo unas horas de distancia. No quería irse.

Había sido un fin de semana perfecto. No habían salido gran cosa. Principalmente para comer, y una vez a pasear bajo la luz de la luna. Casi todo el tiempo habían hecho el amor, y cómo.

Edward se sentó y cerró la puerta; el sonido la devolvió al problema que la ocupaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ese momento? La luz del día había salido dos veces y ninguna le había evaporado las preocupaciones. Si la noche del viernes había pensado que estaba metida en problemas, no era nada comparado con el domingo por la tarde.

De algún modo, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, su corazón se había involucrado. Edward había sido el amante más perfecto que había tenido. No sólo era inventivo y apasionado, sino que había sido considerado, graciosos, intuitivo. Finalmente esa mañana se le había ocurrido, después de tomar café en la bañera, que se trataba del hombre de sus sueños. Encajaba a la perfección. Poseía todas las cosas que había estado buscando y que nunca había encontrado.

Resultaba lógico. Era el mejor amigo que nunca había tenido. En cuanto descubrió que era un amante tan compatible, el paquete quedó completo. Salvo por un detalle minúsculo: toda la situación quedaba descartada.

No quería amarlo de esa manera. Lo único que Bella había deseado era añadir sexo. Entonces ¿por qué demonios pensaba en el romance?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- sonrió y asintió cuando él puso en marcha el coche-. ¿Estás segura? Te he estado observando. Es como si algo fuera mal.

-¿Te refieres a otra cosa aparte de que volvemos al mundo real?

Él sonrió. Bella había pensado si debía contarle lo que sentía, pero al final había decidido que no. No hacía falta que supiera que se hallaba tan loca, que su mente racional había desaparecido cinco segundos después de que la besara. Al regresar a casa, hablaría con Alice al respecto.

-¿Qué te espera esta semana?

-No mucho- tuvo que concentrarse unos momentos para recordar su agenda. Era como si hubieran estado en la luna, no en Connecticut-. Tengo un par de almuerzos con clientes. Y le prometí a Jessica que iría con ella a comprar un vestido para la boda.

-Oh, cielos, lo había olvidado. Es el sábado próximo, ¿verdad?

-Si. De esmoquin.

-¿Y que pasa con el regalo?

-No te preocupes. Se lo encargamos a Jessica. Te pasará la factura.

-Menos mal.

-Me sorprende que vaya a asistir a esa boda –comentó Bella mientras observava pasar el hermosos paisaje-. Salió un tiempo con Felix.

-¿Cuándo?

-En la universidad.

-No, no es verdad.

-Sí que lo es- Bella sonrió.

-¿Dónde andaba yo?

-Fue algo breve. Apasionado. No terminó bien.

-Eso no me sorprende. Pobre Jessica. Ojalá tuviera a alguien.

-Todavía no. Es demasiado pronto. Primero debe recuperarse de San.

Edward la miró unos segundos, luego clavó la vista otra vez en la carretera.

¿No crees que sería bueno que conociera a un tipo agradable?

Claro que sí. Pero seguro que termina con alguien parecido a San.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque es su patrón. Nos pasa a todos. Una y otra vez te involucras con la misma clase de persona, hasta que al final rompes la cadena. Fíjate en ti.

¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Todas las mujeres con las que has ido algo en serio han pertenecido al mismo tipo.

¿Y qué tipo es ese?

Atractivas de un modo más bien gélido. Inteligentes, egoístas. Que se aburren con facilidad. Y todas poseen un defecto fatal.

¿De verdad?

Sí, de verdad.

¿Y qué me dices de ti?

Yo no soy inmune. Siempre elijo a chicos que emocionalmente no se encuentran disponibles. Que no se pueden comprometer. Al menos no conmigo.

Somos afortunados de que se te ocurriera esta idea brillante, ¿eh?

Miró por la ventanilla para que no pudiera verle la cara. En cuanto habló comprendió lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? De todos los hombres del mundo, no había nadie menos disponible que Edward. Absoluta y decididamente él no pensaba casarse.

Se lo había dicho trescientas veces, demostrándolo con cada mujer con la que había salido.

Era ridículo pensar que podían... Ni siquiera se atrevía a repetirlo. Había sido una necia romántica, pero ya se sentía mejor. Más despejada. Por supuesto que no amaba a Edward. No amor amor. Había sido aquella habitación. El fuego. La novedad.

¿Dónde estás?

Aquí se volvió para mirarlo . Muy aquí.

Me alegro. ¿Sabes?, estuve a punto de no continuar con lo nuestro.

¿De verdad?

Hasta el último minuto no supe si quena seguir adelante asintió, encontró su mano y la apretó . Pero me alegro de haberlo hecho.

¿Sí?

Desde luego la miró desconcertado . ¿Tú no?

Claro, claro. Fue un fin de semana fantástico. Solo pensaba...

Eso es peligroso.

En cómo iba a funcionar en la ciudad.

Ah. Tengo algunas ideas al respecto.

Cuéntame.

De acuerdo. Primero, creo que debemos dejar claras las reglas.

¿Oh?

Sí. Por ejemplo, pasar la noche juntos es opcional.

Hmm.

No tenemos por qué hacerlo cada vez que nos veamos. Aunque no me imagino no deseándolo.

Gracias.

Y si algo nos resulta incierto, lo hablamos. De inmediato.

¿Incierto?

Sí. Incómodo. Supongamos que mañana conoces al señor Perfecto. Me lo cuentas esa misma noche.

¿Y si tú conoces a la mujer de tus sueños?

Ya la he conocido sonrió feliz . Tú eres todo lo que siempre deseé. Hermosa. Divertida. Estupenda en la cama. Y no quieres que vivamos juntos o, Dios lo prohíba, que nos casemos. ¿Qué más podría querer un hombre?

Cierto convino, aun cuando el pecho se le contrajo tanto que casi no pudo respirar . Decididamente cierto.

Edward se detuvo ante el edificio de Bella y apagó el motor. Odiaba tener que despertarla. Parecía tan serena con la cabeza apoyada en su cazadora contra la ventanilla. Pobrecita. Se hallaba extenuada. No era de extrañar después de haber hecho tanto ejercicio y haber dormido tan poco. No obstante, aún no estaba listo para que terminara. La deseaba.

Le resultaba muy poco habitual. Otros fines de semana con otras mujeres habían terminado con él ansioso por volver a casa.

Esa vez no. Era tan agradable con Bella. No tenía que preguntarle por su familia, y ella ya conocía a la suya. La charla de tener que conocer a alguien quedaba eliminada, de modo que eran libres para hablar de lo bueno. O para no hablar.

Quizá era así para Jasper y Alice. Al carecer de mucha experiencia con parejas felices, no estaba seguro. Sus padres cambiaban de cónyuges como otros cambiaban de coche. El número mágico parecía ser dos años, aunque su madre había estado con ése que no recordaba su nombre tres años y medio. Todo un récord. Pero ya había terminado. Igual que con los demás.

Pasado un tiempo había dejado de ir a las bodas. Le había parecido tan inútil. Lo que no lograba entender era por qué seguían casándose. Sería tan sencillo si vivieran juntos. Pero en cada ocasión su madre juraba que era la última vez. Que al fin había encontrado su verdadero amor. Su padre no era tan sentimental A medida que se hacía mayor, sus esposas no paraban de ser más jóvenes. Edward suponía que con el tiempo terminaría casándose con un feto.

Ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando sus padres habían estado casados entre ellos, había percibido que tenían una relación tan cómoda y fácil como la que él tenía con Bella. Se sentía afortunado de haberla encontrado. Y contento de haberse tomado el tiempo para conocerla tan bien. Se habían vuelto amigos. Y por suerte también amantes.

¿Hemos llegado?

Sí. Ahora mismo.

Bella se irguió, parpadeó para despejarse y se mesó el pelo.

Lo siento. No sabía que iba a quedarme dormida.

-No te preocupes -se quitó el cinturón de seguridad-. Me alegro de que pudieras descansar algo.

-Debes estar agotado.

-En realidad, no. Me siento muy bien.

Ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del coche. La observó estirarse con los brazos en alto, lo cual le levantó el jersey y le permitió verle el estómago. Las mallas que llevaba le ceñían el cuerpo lo suficiente para ver todas sus curvas. La deseaba.

Bella se dirigió al maletero y Edward bajó a toda velocidad, preguntándose si sería demasiado preguntarle si podía quedarse a pasar la noche. O quizá debería subir y ver qué pasaba.

Apretó la llave electrónica y el maletero se abrió. Fue a recoger las maletas pero ella se le adelantó.

-No hace falta que subas. Puedo arreglármelas.

-No me importa –indicó-. No es ningún problema.

-Cómo quieras.

Tomó la maleta más grande y la siguió al interior del edificio. El portero le sonrió ... o quizá fuera más apropiado decir que la comió con la vista. Edward no lo había visto antes. Era mucho más joven que el anterior. Lo odió en el acto.

Bella lo condujo al ascensor, ajena a la reacción del otro. Subieron en silencio, con Bella apoyada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados. Juntos marcharon hacia el apartamento. Al llegar a la puerta, buscó las llaves y entraron. Fue tras ella, sabiendo que no debería esperar que le pidiera que se quedara, aunque sin poder evitarlo.

Los gatos le dieron la bienvenida; los recogió a los dos para dirigirse al sofá. Edward cerró la puerta, debatiendo si debía decir algo. Quizá ella daba por hecho que no deseaba quedarse, y por eso no se lo pedía.

- Te he echado de menos –le dijo a Irina mientras acariciaba a Aro detrás de la oreja-. ¿Habéis sido buenos chicos?

Respondieron con ronroneos y con muchos frotamientos. Edward supo cómo se sentían.

Bella lo miró y sonrió. Depositó a los gatos en el sofá y volvió a levantarse. Con cada paso que dio hacia él, su esperanza disminuyó. Pudo verlo en sus ojos. Quería que se marchara.

-Gracias –dijo tomándole las manos-. Ha sido el mejor fin de semana que he tenido jamás.

-Yo también.

-Imagino que ambos recibiremos muchas llamadas de teléfono esta noche.

¿Qué te parece si los torturarnos Y no contestamos? rio él.

No se rendirán. Ni nos perdonarán.

Sí tuvo ganas de besarla, de mucho más que besarla.

Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

Te quiero.

Yo también te quiero sonrió.

Ahora ve a dormir algo. Por la mañana volvemos a las trincheras.

sí,

¿Estás bien?

Claro. Estoy bien dio un paso atrás y alargó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta . Te llamaré por la mañana.

Estupendo.

Adiós.

Lo saludó con la mano, esperando que se largara de una vez. Así que Edward se largó.

Mientras volvía al coche se preguntó si había malinterpretado todo. Pero entonces pensó en la noche anterior. En cómo lo había mirado Bella cuando hacían el amor.

Podían haber regresado al mundo real, pero ya no era el mismo mundo. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas.

Silbaba al subir al coche.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

¿Y bien?

Si no empiezas a hablar pronto, habrá derramamiento de sangre.

Bella miró a Alice y a Jessica, sentadas frente a ella a una mesa en Kconyss, su restaurante ucraniano favorito. Acababan de servirles _pirogi_, acompañado de cebollas salteadas y tiras de remolacha. De repente había perdido el apetito.

Fue agradable dijo en voz baja para que otros comensales no pudieran oírla, aun cuando los lunes por la noche no se llenaba mucho.

¿Agradable? Jessica la miró con los ojos encendidos . ¿Agradable? ¿Es lo único que vas a decir?

Bella se mostraba tan sorprendida como sus

Amigas por su renuencia a hablar del fin de semana. Desde la universidad lo habían compartido todo: lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo. Entonces, ¿por qué no les hablaba de Edward? Eran sus mejores amigas. Sin duda podrían ayudarla con su confusión y sus dudas. Conocían a Edward casi tan bien como ella, de modo que sus comentarios resultarían de especial utilidad.

Maldición, todo era tan confuso. No bastaba con que se hubiera vuelto una sentimental con Edward, ya ni siquiera podía hablar con Alice y Jessica.

¿Qué pasó? repitió Alice.

¿Es impotente? Jessica meneó la cabeza.

Bella tosió, contenta de no haber estado comiendo nada en ese momento; de lo contrario se habría atragantado,

Si no quiere contárnoslo, no tiene por qué hacerlo indicó Alice, aunque sin mucha convicción,

Bella sabía que se moría por obtener todos los detalles. ¿Y por qué no iba a dárselos? Quizá si lo hiciera, recuperara la perspectiva.

De acuerdo aceptó . Fue fantástico. Más que fantástico. Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. ¿Estáis contentas?

Alice miró a Jessica, luego otra vez a Bella.

De modo que estás irritada porque...

Porque fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Ali Jessica asintió . Ya lo comprendo

luego se volvió hacia Alice Y Puso los ojos en blanco.

No me quejo explicó Bella . De verdad. Fue mejor que en mis sueños más descabellados. Pero .

Alice apoyó la mano en la de su amiga.

Vamos. Quizá Podamos ayudarte.

No podéis. Nadie puede. Fui yo quien hizo esta cama, y soy yo quien debe dormir en ella.

¿Qué cama? inquirió Jessica . ¿Qué diablos pasó?

No contaba con que fuera tan... tan...

¿Qué, por el amor de Dios? instó Alice con voz al borde de la desesperación.

Tan romántico.

Alice y Jessica volvieron a intercambiar unas miradas. Luego la observaron como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

¿No lo entendéis? preguntó Bella . Se suponía que solo iba a ser sexo. Puro y simple Sexo.

¿Y resultó ser qué? inquirió Jessica.

Bella suspiró, se reclinó en la silla y meneó la cabeza.

Todo el maldito planeta se sacudió. Los ángeles lloraron y en la tierra se escuchó un lamento.

Vaya musitó Alice . Hablamos de Edward y tú, ¿verdad?

Desde luego. Maldita sea, se suponía que no debía sentir nada.

Cariño comentó Jessica , si esperabas eso, creo que te has equivocado.

Me refiero de forma emocional, romántica.

Oh dijo Alice . Eso no está bien.

¿Hablas en serio? Bella no pudo soportarlo. Se sirvió un _pirogi_ en el plato, lo cortó, le añadió cebolla y remolacha y se lo comió.

Sigo sin ver dónde está el problema indicó Jessica . Lo quieres, él te quiere. Fue estupendo en la cama. Deberías estar feliz.

Debería tener una talla dos, y no la tengo. Jessica, no quiero estar enamorada de Edward. No quiero querer a Edward. ¿Lo entiendes?

Quizá él siente lo mismo. Tal vez no sea un problema.

Edward no quiere una relación Alice meneó la cabeza.

Eso es obvio Bella asintió . Yo tampoco, de verdad. Quiero decir, si quisiera una relación, no lo habría hecho con él. Se suponía que era seguro.

Alice, vestida aún con su traje gris de abogada, se metió la servilleta bajo la barbilla y se concentró en los pirogi. Debía estar ridícula, pero no era así.

Y bien comentó entre bocados , ¿ahora qué? ¿Lo sabe él?

No. Y no pienso contárselo.

¿Vas a volver a acostarte con él? preguntó Jessica.

No. Bueno, quizá. Oh, Dios, espero que sí.

Sigo sin poder creérmelo Alice rio . Edward hizo que los ángeles lloraran. ¿Qué te parece?

Me parece fantástico. Cielos, lo hizo todo bien. Más que bien. Fue como salido de una película. La habitación, la chimenea, el champán.

¿Bebisteis champán? Jessica enarcó las cejas. Bella asintió.

Y tendríais que haber visto el cuarto de baño. Con una bañera antigua para dos.

No me lo cuentes dijo Alice . Hicisteis como en Los Búfalos de Durham, ¿verdad?

¿Hum? inquirió Jessica.

_ Los Búfalos de Durham _ explicó Bella . Susan Sarandon y Kevin Costner. Se bañaban juntos.

No un baño corrigió Alice . El baño. Velas por doquier, el movimiento del agua. Jessica, debes ver la película. Ya te lo he dicho.

El béisbol no es lo mío.

La película no va de béisbol negó

Alice . Personalmente, yo le doy cuatro vibradores. Mi máxima puntuación Bella rió . ¿Recordáis aquella escena en _Mi Querido Detective_?

Ésta es mejor.

De acuerdo, la veré este fin de semana Jessica se encogió de hombros. Bebió un sorbo de té . Cuatro vibradores, ¿eh?

Ten pilas de repuesto a mano Alice sonrió y se volvió hacia Bella . ¿Cuál es el plan, pequeña?

No tengo ninguno. Temo tanto hacer que se sienta incómodo. No quiero arriesgar nuestra amistad.

¿Tus sentimientos son tan fuertes?

Así de fuertes, más diez asintió ella . No sé qué hacer.

Date un poco de tiempo indicó Jessica . No lo veas en unos días. Bríndale la oportunidad de que se desinfle.

Buena idea corroboró Bella . No lo veré. Eso es todo. Al menos en una semana, quizá dos. Por ese entonces, estoy segura de que podré pensar con más claridad.

Edward contestó el teléfono a la segunda llamada y lo llevó consigo al dormitorio.

Hola.

Eh.

Era Jasper, de modo que siguió cambiándose de ropa.

¿Cómo fue el fin de semana?

Estupendo.

Bien. Eso es estupendo.

Sí repuso mientras se cercioraba de que la camiseta que había sacado estaba limpia y no tenía manchas.

Entonces, ¿crees que va a suceder? preguntó Jasper.

Sí. Ahora mismo voy a ir a su casa.

Pensé que había salido a cenar con las chicas.

Aguarda un segundo apoyó el teléfono en la cama y se puso la camiseta . Acaban de terminar. Bella me llamó desde el restaurante.

Bien. Fantástico. Nos veremos el sábado.

¿Hmm?

La boda.

Oh, sí. De acuerdo. Nos vemos entonces.

Colgó, luego fue al baño a afeitarse. Quizá debería dejar una maquinilla en la casa de Bella. No. Probablemente pensaría que pretendía algo. Lo último que deseaba era asustarla.

Edward le pasó el pañuelo a Bella. Ella se secó los ojos. Al mirar a Alice, sentada del otro lado, vio que también lloraba. ¿Qué había entre las mujeres y las bodas?

Se reclinó en el banco y notó que Jasper miraba hacia el techo. Edward no logró ver a Jessica, pero Mike, sentado junto al pasillo, tampoco contemplaba a la feliz pareja. Tenía la vista clavada en un punto intermedio, y cuando Edward intentó descubrir dónde, vio a Jane Michell, otra amiga de la universidad. Mike y Jane habían estado juntos durante unos diez minutos en el primer año, pero entonces Mike descubrió las artes escénicas y ahí se acabó todo.

Suspiró y centró su atención otra vez en la ceremonia. El rabino hablaba en hebreo para Angela y Ben, idioma que sabía con certeza que el novio no entendía. Años atrás Ben había confesado que solo había aprendido suficiente de la lengua tradicional para celebrar su _bar mitzvah,_ y que no había tardado en olvidarlo. Quizá Angela lo entendía. 0 quizá el ritual estaba tan arraigado que no era necesario que nadie entendiera una palabra. Lo esencial quedaba claro: amor, honor y felicidad. Enfermedad y muerte. _Yada, yada, yada_. Lo que debería preguntarles el rabino era si los dos tenían los mismos hábitos de gastos. ¿Les gustaba la noche o se levantaban pronto? ¿Tenían sentido del humor y prometían, bajo pena de muerte, colgar la ropa en las perchas en vez de tirarla al suelo?

Pero en las bodas jamás hablaban de eso. Se dedicaban a lo místico, lo cual estaba bien, pero no ayudaba en nada a garantizar un matrimonio compatible. Debería haber una prueba de verdad, con preguntas sobre tapas de retrete y de pasta dentífrica. Sus padres no la habrían pasado. Lo cual habría sido lo mejor para todos.

¿Jasper y Alice? Ellos sí. Y después de haber pasado prácticamente una semana con Bella, sabía que también ellos aprobarían. No era que fueran en esa dirección, pero las pruebas de compatibilidad eran útiles para otras relaciones. Por ejemplo, los amigos que se acostaban con amigas.

Bajó la vista y vio dos pelos grises en los pantalones de su esmoquin. Serían de Aro o de Irina. Los gatos lo habían recibido frotándose contra su pierna cuando pasó a recoger a Bella Qué espléndida había estado.

La miró, primero la cara llorosa y luego el vestido. Era nuevo. Si no, lo recordaría. De color verde cazador, con los hombros al descubierto, le hizo pensar en algo que se habría podido poner _Kim Basinger_ en _L.A. Confidentíal_. La falda larga y prieta y la cintura ceñida la hacía parecer deliciosa, y el pelo ondulado le recordó a _Rita Hayworth_.

Le gustaba con ese vestido, pero le gustaba más sin él. Al pensar en ello, Bella se volvió y le sonrió durante un segundo, luego volvió a contemplar la ceremonia. Él no apartó la vista.

Había pasado la semana más asombrosa de su vida. Los días habían sido excelentes. Se había sentido más vivo que nunca. No le había costado escribir los artículos. Su editor le había pedido que se pusiera a trabajar en una guía de vinos importante. Hasta había podido quitar todos los frisos oscuros de su salón. Claro estaba que en ese momento tenía que decidir qué hacía con las paredes, pero esa no era la cuestión. Lo importante era que se sentía capaz de enfrentarse al mundo entero.

Todo por una mujer.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Fuera lo que fuere, esperaba que no terminara pronto. Las noches que pasaron juntos habían sido indescriptibles.

Cada vez que creía que habían alcanzado el pináculo, lograban ascender aún más. A Bella le bastaba con mirarlo para que Edward se pusiera firme. Nunca tenía suficiente.

El rabino volvió a hablar en inglés. Ben pronunció sus votos y Angela los suyos. El anillo pasó al dedo de ella. Luego Ben aplastó con el pie las copas y el recinto se llenó con un coro de Mazel Tovs.

Bella aferró la mano de Edward y la apretó con fuerza. Durante un segundo descabellado, justo cuando Ben y Angela se besaban por primera vez como marido y mujer, Edward se vió como el prometido de Bella. Se imaginó envejeciendo a su lado. Como si observara a través de un calidoscopio, vio una vida distinta de la que había imaginado. Fotos juntos, risas, hacer el amor, alimentar a los bebés y despertar cada día con una sonrisa.

Desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que llegó. Una vez más volvió a ser el tipo de la quinta fila del templo, de pie para mirar cómo la nueva pareja avanzaba por el pasillo. Pero durante un rato le costó respirar. Hasta darse cuenta de que se debía a la atmósfera, la boda y todas las mujeres llorando. No era más que uno de esos momentos carentes de relevancia.

Bella se sentó entre Edward y Jessica. Se había arreglado el maquillaje, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas sentimentales. Alice y Jasper estaban frente a ella, junto al asiento reservado de Mike, aunque no lo había visto desde que se marcharon a la sala de banquetes.

Todo era hermoso.

Dios, cómo odio las bodas Bella se volvió para callar a Jessica . Pues las odio. Son una costumbre horrible. ¿Sabéis de dónde vienen? De la propiedad. Los hombres inventaron el matrimonio con el fin de poder disponer de una sucesión de descendientes. No tenía nada que ver con el amor. Y por aquel entonces, la gente solo vivía hasta los treinta y tantos años, y al casarse de por vida, como máximo contaban con quince años. Se habrían muerto de risa si les hubieras dicho que las personas podían ser pareja hasta cincuenta años.

Jessica dijo Alice , hemos entendido tu lógica impecable. Pero si no bajas la voz, voy a estrangularte.

Perfecto alzó su copa de vino . No diré una palabra más.

¿No estaba increíble Angela? comentó Alice a nadie en particular . jamás pensé que fuera tan... Ha florecido, ¿no creéis? Ben está loco por ella. Van a intentar tener hijos de inmediato.

Bella se detuvo en el momento en que iba a beber un poco de agua. La voz de Alice sonaba un poco rara. No logró descubrir qué era, pero no parecía normal.

Alice miró a Jasper, quien le susurró algo, miró en torno del salón y se levantó. Se marchó, dejando a una Alice sonriente.

¿Qué sucede? inquirió Bella, mirando a Edward para ver si él sabía algo. Pero este ni siquiera prestaba atención. La orquesta se había puesto a tocar y Edward parecía fascinado con el violinista.

Se volvió otra vez hacia Alice, pero antes de poder preguntarle qué pasaba, Jasper regresó a la mesa, seguido de Mike. Se sentaron y Mike alzó su copa de vino. Jasper tomó la mano de Alice y asintió; ésta le dió un beso ligero antes de mirar a los otros.

Tenemos que anunciaros algo.

Bella sintió que se le aceleraban las palpitaciones y un nudo en el estómago.

Estamos embarazados soltó Alice, con una sonrisa como el sol por el júbilo que experimentaba.

Los vítores que salieron de su mesa provocaron una pequeña conmoción, pero a Bella no le importó. Era la noticia más maravillosa del mundo. Ningún bebé era más afortunado. No había padres mejores. Las lágrimas que con tanto cuidado había eliminado antes regresaron para vengarse. Se puso de pie de un salto y fue a abrazar a sus amigos, tropezando con Edward, Jessica y Mike. Todos reían y lloraban. Entonces se halló en brazos de Edward. Sus miradas se encontraron y el salón pareció desvanecerse. Solo existió él. Y un futuro tan claro que casi podía tocarlo. Un futuro que jamás podría estar a su alcance.

Se inclinó para besarla, pero ella se apartó y rompió el abrazo.

Perdona musitó.

Oyó cómo la llamaba mientras se dirigía al tocador. La orquesta interpretaba _Someone To Watcb Over Me_, de _Gershwin. _Las parejas bailaban. Los camareros iban y venían con las ban dejas.

Bella atravesó la puerta pero se detuvo en seco al ver a la novia justo fuera del salón, preparándose para arrojar el ramo de flores. Una docena de mujeres solteras movía los pies, a la espera. Bella no fue capaz de mirar. Aceleró el paso, tratando de pasar junto a las mujeres sin llamar la atención.

El ramo la golpeó en la nuca.

_**Diossssssssss esto cada vez se pone mas bueno, publicare una vez a la semana, aunque pronto estaré de vacaciones y creo que tendré mas tiempo. Besitos y disculpen mi tardanza…**_

_**PD: déjeme sus Reviews**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Edward besó a Alice y la abrazó con fuerza. Se sentía muy feliz por ella, y por Jasper. Aunque era raro. Un bebé. Cambiaría las cosas, y no solo para los padres. Su pequeño grupo ya no sería el mismo, nunca más. Por eso, se sentía triste. Pero nada permanecía igual para siempre. La gente crecía. O al menos envejecía.

¿Adónde fue Bella?

Creo que al tocador.

¿Está bien? Alice frunció el ceño .

Por lo que yo sé, sí.

Ve tras ella, ¿de acuerdo? separó sus manos de la cintura.

Vas a ser la mejor madre en toda la historia de la maternidad le sonrió.

Eso no lo sé, pero al bebé jamás le faltará amor y atención. ¿No es verdad, tío Edward?

Así es.

Y ahora ve a buscarla.

La única que no rebosaba felicidad era Jessica. Se hallaba un poco por detrás de Mike, sosteniendo la copa de vino, tan serena y hermosa como una princesa. Sonreía, pero no era real. Había demasiada tristeza en sus ojos. Probablemente pensaba en los niños que podría haber tenido si San no hubiera sido un imbécil. Edward se le acercó y le dio un beso justo debajo de la oreja derecha. Ella se sobresaltó, pero luego rió, y fue agradable oír ese sonido.

¿Estás bien? preguntó él.

Desde luego. Me encuentro encantada por ellos. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

Edward asintió y le besó la mejilla.

Ya llegará tu momento susurró . El hombre que te consiga será el bastardo más afortunado de Nueva York.

Gracias Jessica fue a recoger el bolso y comenzó a buscar en él como si hubiera perdido algo importante.

Edward se marchó, sin desear avergonzarla presenciando sus lágrimas. Se abrió paso entre las mesas y en el exterior de la puerta del salón encontró a los novios besándose junto a las escaleras. Al dirigirse al tocador, se le ocurrió que para su luna de miel regresaría a la posada. Frenó en redondo. ¿Su luna de miel? ¿Es que estaba loco? ¿Había algo en el agua?

¿Pasa algo? Bella se hallaba ante la puerta del tocador de mujeres. Le miró con expresión divertida, como si supiera lo que pensaba y le resultara tan extraño como a él.

Estoy bien. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

Yo también.

Estupendo se esforzó por ser perceptivo y leer entre líneas, pero con las mujeres jamás lo conseguía.

Será mejor que volvamos indicó Bella, al parecer tan incómoda como él . A menos que tengas que... miró en dirección a la puerta de los hombres.

No, no. Podemos irnos.

De acuerdo.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Ni parpadeó. Se miraron y entre ellos flotaron preguntas no formuladas. Edward no pudo soportarlo. Apartó la vista primero.

Qué noticia estupenda la de Alice, ¿no?

Sí.

Bella comenzó a caminar de regreso al salón y él avanzó a su lado. Sabiendo que corría un riesgo, enderezó los hombros y decidió lanzarse.

¿Estás triste porque quieres tener hijos?

Ella se detuvo con tanta rapidez que Edward tuvo que retroceder. No supo si la expresión aturdida de su cara se debía a que su especulación era tan absurda que desafiaba toda lógica o a sí había dado en el clavo.

¿Triste? musitó, más para sí misma.

Supongo que una mujer de tu edad tiene en marcha ese reloj biológico.

Una mujer de mi edad, ¿eh? sonrió.

No pretendía...

Está bien agitó una mano . No te has metido en problemas.

Gracias a Dios a partir de ese momento decidió mantener cerrada la bocaza.

Creo que tienes razón, Me parece que estoy un poco triste.

Bueno, es natural se felicitó por haber acertado una vez . Quiero decir, ya casi tienes treinta años, sin perspectiva de marido a la vista..

Déjalo mientras puedas, Edward.

OH ella meneó la cabeza, le tomó la mano y lo llevó de vuelta al salón ¿Bella?

Shh.

Edward llegó a la conclusión de que ella tenía razón. La discreción era la mejor parte del valor. Además, no era asunto suyo intentar adivinar en qué pensaba Bella. Lo hacía albergar ideas descabelladas y sentir cosas que jamás había sentido. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que la deseaba. En cuanto estaban en la cama, toda la confusión desaparecía como por arte de magia.

No tendría que haberlo invitado a que fuera con ella al apartamento. Aunque quizá era una masoquista nata que obtenía un placer enfermo en torturarse. Era como si se muriera de sed y tuviera un vaso enorme con agua fría justo fuera del alcance de su mano. Podía tener a Edward, pero no podía tenerlo.

Una cosa era segura. Debía superar esa fantasía romántica en que los dos avanzaban de la mano hacia el crepúsculo, o debería dejar de acostarse con él. La primera opción no parecía buena. Por algún motivo retorcido, su cerebro se negaba a descartar esa imagen. A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, no daba la impresión de ser capaz de olvidarse del matrimonio. La semana anterior se había encontrado escribiendo: Señora de Edward Cullen. Señora Isabella Cullen. Bella Cullen. Bella Swan Cullen.

Era algo demencial. Entendía que la biología jugaba una parte en su locura. Sabía que hacer el amor, para una mujer era algo más emocional que físico, que sus sentimientos por Edward reflejaban alguna profunda y primitiva reacción que tenía más que ver con la procreación que con la recreación. Pero saber todo eso no significaba solucionarlo. La lógica no intervenía en el asunto. Lo necesitaba en el plano celular, era una necesidad que superaba toda función cognoscitiva.

Para él solo era un magnífico revolcón en el heno.

Ella buscaba una felicidad eterna que sabía que no podría conseguir. Sin embargo, allí estaba, en su propio cuarto de baño, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano, a solo unos minutos de meterse en la cama con él mientras su cuerpo se preparaba, con los pezones duros, las pupilas dilatadas y un anhelo que no se mitigaba.

Debería dejar el cepillo de dientes, entrar en el dormitorio y decirle a la cara que no funcionaba. Que era maravilloso, que la cuestión no tenía nada que ver con él, sino con ella, pero que no podían repetirlo. Ni siquiera una vez más.

Lo más probable era que él se sintiera desconcertado, incluso dolido, pero a la larga sería lo más inteligente. En unas semanas, tal vez uno o dos meses, le explicaría el porqué. En cuanto lo hubiera olvidado, no resultaría tan bochornoso revelarle que se había vuelto loca por él. Edward lo entendería.

Dejó el cepillo de dientes, pero al instante volvió a recogerlo. No había motivo para tener mal aliento mientras le daba la mala noticia, ¿no? Mientras se limpiaba los dientes, repasó el discurso: "Edward, ésta ha sido la semana más maravillosa de mi vida, y todo te lo debo a ti. Pero no creo que sea una buena idea continuar. No es por ti. Es por mí."

Bueno. Breve. Directo. Nada de exabruptos emocionales ni lágrimas.

Se enjuagó y luego se cepilló el pelo. Había llegado el momento. Era fuerte. Abrió la puerta y salió con los hombros erguidos, la cabeza alta y llena de determinación y coraje.

Él ya se había metido en la cama. Desnudo. Tenía el torso perfecto, descubierto hasta la cintura. Apartó las sábanas para hacerle espacio a su lado al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa sensual.

Podía hacerlo.

Edward palmeó el colchón y Bella se sentó, mirándolo. Abrió la boca y olvidó lo que había pensado decir. Aunque no experimentó pánico.

Edward comenzó, buscando cómo continuar.

Él se sentó y se deslizó hasta ella. La besó. justo debajo de la oreja. Bella sintió la piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo, y cuando le mordisqueó el lóbulo, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

¿De qué se trata? susurró antes de proseguir el juego con los dientes.

Edward repitió, solo que en esa ocasión le salió con voz sensual y ronca, como Marilyn Monroe con Prozac.

¿Sí? preguntó con los labios sobre su garganta. Nada –Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron hacia atrás.

Él le levantó el camisón y subió la mano por su muslo. Toda coherencia terminó en cuanto dio en el blanco. Desde lejos, como si se hallara en otro planeta, Bella recordó que se suponía que debía decirle algo. Pero eso podía esperar. En especial cuando sus dedos se movieron dentro de ella.

Gimió cuando ahondó con dos dedos, para retirarlos y volver a introducirlos, con más fuerza en esa ocasión. Más profundo.

No dejó de besarla ni de aumentar la presión, dentro fuera, más fuerte y profundo, hasta que Bella tuvo que pasar la pierna por encima de su cadera para que pudiera llevarla hasta el precipicio.

Justo cuando iniciaba la escarpada ascensión hacia el clímax, Edward frenó. Se puso de rodillas y la alzó de la cama. La besó una vez más y le regaló una sonrisa perversa.

Lo siguiente que supo ella era que volvía a estar en la cama, pero tumbada boca abajo. Edward la levantó hasta dejarla de rodillas.

Le cubrió el cuerpo, acariciándole los pechos y el estómago, para regresar a los pechos y centrarse en los pezones, que apretó con suavidad con los pulgares. Ella enterró la cara en la almohada y siguió moviéndose. Sintió esos perversos dedos en sus labios, abriéndola ante sus ojos. El gemido que lanzó Edward al embestir le hizo olvidar los pulgares... todo. Entró deprisa y con pasión, totalmente, mientras sus cuerpos chocaban entre sí.

Jadeó cuando él se retiró casi por completo, titubeó un segundo y volvió a penetrarla.

Una y otra vez la embistió. Justo cuando Bella pensaba que ya no podía ser mejor, él se inclinó y, sosteniéndola con la mano izquierda, deslizó la derecha por debajo de su estómago para tirar con suavidad del vello pubiano hasta encontrar el capullo inflamado. Como un mago, lo frotó hasta que todo su cuerpo se tensó al borde de la locura.

Entonces penetró una vez más, gritando mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo y le provocaba el clímax con la misma oleada. El tiempo se detuvo mientras Bella temblaba y ambos experimentaban el orgasmo.

Mucho después, Edward se quedó dormido con la cabeza en la almohada de ella. Bella permaneció despierta largo rato, mirándolo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que sintió la humedad sobre la funda.

Edward leyó el menú, lo cual era ridículo, ya que había ido al _Broadway Diner_ tantas veces que ya se lo sabía de memoria. Pero ese día le era imposible decidirse. Los otros ya habían pedido y la camarera movía el bolígrafo con gesto nervioso.

Huevos revueltos, beicon y tostadas dijo, cerrándolo unos segundos antes de que la camarera se lo arrebatara de las manos.

¿Así que quedáis aquí todas las semanas?

La que habló fue Jane, la amiga de Mike del día de la boda. En las tres semanas desde que habían recuperado su trato desde los tiempos de la universidad, habían dado la impresión de encajar, algo que, a Edward le parecía interesante. Jane no exhibía el tipo habitual que prefería Mike, ya que no era ni actriz ni modelo. Trabajaba como programadora informática. Edward ni siquiera creía que Mike tuviera un ordenador: Las facciones de Jane tampoco estaban modeladas. Era alta y desgarbada, con el pelo tirando a largo y la nariz a respigada. Pero parecía agradable, y Mike estaba embelesado.

Todos los domingos respondió Alice . Llevamos años haciéndolo.

Es estupendo convino Jane . Mantiene unidas las amistades.

Así es, -Jessica le indicó a la camarera que le sirviera otro café. -¿Alguien tiene una aspirina? ¿0 morfina?

Trevor meneó la cabeza. Pobre Jessica. Había vuelto a beber. Desde que se enteró de que Alice iba a tener un bebé, se emborrachó unas cuantas veces. Cuatro en las últimas semanas, que él supiera. No parecía la mujer ecuánime de siempre. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el pelo por lo general perfecto iba metido bajo una gorra de béisbol.

Pero quizá no fueran los efectos del alcohol los que le daban ese efecto mortecino. Quizá padeciera el mismo virus que había atacado a Bella. Se había saltado la carrera de la mañana aduciendo dolor de estómago. La miró, sentada a su lado, en ese momento enfrascada en una conversación con Alice. El tema era el bebé, desde luego.

Bella tampoco parecía la de costumbre. Su piel se veía pálida y las manos un poco temblorosas. Esa tarde habían planeado ir al rastro, pero dudó que pudieran ir. Después del desayuno la obligaría a meterse en la cama. Pero en esa ocasión no iba a unirse a ella. Lo cual era el acto más sincero de amistad que se le ocurría.

La deseaba en todo momento. En los restaurantes, en las librerías. Hablando por teléfono. Incluso mientras escribía. Siempre recordaba la sensación de su piel.

Alargó la mano por debajo de la mesa y encontró su mano. Ella se la apretó y Edward sintió que relajaba los hombros.

Se inclinó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído:

¿Estás bien?

Bien como la lluvia asintió Bella.

No obstante, creo que no deberíamos ir al rastro.

Esperemos para ver cómo nos encontramos después de desayunar.

Como si esas palabras la hubieran invocado, la camarera eligió ese momento para acercarse a la mesa con una bandeja grande. Sirvió la comida y rellenó las tazas con café. La conversación transcurrió de forma plácida. Solo Jessica estaba más callada que de costumbre, pero incluso ella se animó después de comer un poco.

Sin embargo, Bella no comió ni la mitad de los huevos y tostada. Nada de rastro. Lo único que deseaba Edward era llevarla a casa y meterla en la cama. Darle zumo y apoyar la mano en su frente para tomarle la temperatura. Con extraña expectación, terminó la comida sintiéndose tonto por anhelar jugar a ser enfermero.

Edward, vete a casa Bella se cercioró de sonar firme e insistente. De no transmitir su preocupación. Llevaba cuidándola tres horas, sin creerla cuando le dijo que no tenía fiebre. Pero ni siquiera él pudo negar la prueba del termómetro.

No sé manifestó . Sigues pálida.

Es porque no llevo maquillaje. Si me pongo algo, te irás.

Si no te conociera sonrió , juraría que estabas tratando de deshacerte de mí.

¡Y es verdad! ¡Vete a casa! Vamos. Lo empujó con suavidad, pero él no se movió de donde estaba sentado en la cama. No dejaba de mirarla como si guardará un secreto especial.

Me has herido hasta lo más hondo exageró el tono dolido.

No es verdad. Debes entregar un artículo. No quiero que me consideres responsable cuando tu editor te haga la vida difícil.

Puedo trabajar aquí.

No, no puedes. Además, tengo cosas que hacer.

¿Oh, sí? ¿Cómo qué?

Como prepararme para la semana. Como planchar y cocinar las pechugas y el brécol.

Podría hacerlo yo ofreció, aunque sin mucha convicción.

Sí, claro –rió . ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que planchaste, chico grande?

He planchado mucho cruzó los brazos.

¿De verdad?

No volvió a bajar los brazos . No he planchado jamás. Ni siquiera tengo una plancha.

Así que vete a casa. Me has cuidado muy bien, pero sea lo que fuere lo que tenía esta mañana, ya ha desaparecido. Ahora sólo me estás molestando,

¿Sí? enarcó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza.

No dijo, incapaz incluso de bromear de esa manera. -Pero me sentiré mejor sabiendo que realizas tu trabajo. En serio.

Edward se inclinó y la besó, primero en la mejilla, luego en la nariz y al final en los labios. El último beso se demoró, recordándole que mentía. Que quería que se quedara, no sólo esa tarde, sino para siempre.

Fue ella quien tuvo que cortar el beso. Y con él un poco de su corazón. No era un sentimiento ni un argumento nuevos. Se había acostumbrado a ello en las últimas tres semanas. Cada vez que él salía por la puerta, sentía que otra pieza de su ser se desmoronaba. Supuso que al cabo ya no quedaría nada. Al menos eso solucionaría su problema. Sin corazón, no habría dolor.

Edward se levantó y se llevó la jarra del zumo. Durante su ausencia, ella maldijo la injusticia de todo.

Para ser un hombre alérgico a una relación seria, que juraba ser alérgico al matrimonio y a lo que representaba, actuaba como un marido muy convincente. De no conocerlo, Bella habría jurado que había conquistado su miedo al compromiso.

Debía hacer que se largara. Ya. Antes de que las cosas se descontrolaran más o volviera a besarla. Se hallaba a punto de confesarlo todo, de compartir sus sospechas con él, y eso sería un desastre.

Edward se sentiría indignado, puede que incluso traicionado. Bella no tenía defensa alguna... era ella quien había establecido las reglas básicas. Sin importar cuál fuera su reacción, se distanciaría a toda velocidad. Y no podría culparlo. En particular si lo que sospechaba era cierto. Regresó con la jara llena de zumo de naranja recién exprimido La sonrisa que exhibía le dio más calor que la manta que le había puesto hasta debajo de la barbilla. Dejó el zumo en la mesita, titubeó, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero simplemente asintió.

Me voy, Aunque en contra de mi voluntad ella sonrió, temerosa de que si hablaba la voz le temblara . ¿Me llamarás sí empeoras? asintió . ¿Lo juras? Bella hizo una cruz sobre su corazón con el dedo índice .

De acuerdo. Te llamaré luego- se inclinó y volvió a besarla. Dos veces.

En cuanto se volvió para salir, ella se secó los ojos, maldiciendo las traidoras lágrimas. Cuando Edward se volvió para echar un último vistazo, no quedaba rastro alguno de que sintiera algo más que satisfacción. Pero al oírlo marchar por el salón, abrir la puerta y luego cerrarla, ya no pudo fingir más.

No lo había comprendido hasta hablar con Alice. Hasta que su amiga le dio los detalles.

Bella no podía estar absolutamente segura, no sin una prueba, pero algo le indicaba que tenía razón. A pesar de que nunca antes le había pasado, y de que carecía de pruebas empíricas, lo sabía.

No padecía ningún virus ni había comido nada en mal estado. De algún modo, a pesar del cuidado que habían mostrado, había quedado embarazada. El acontecimiento menos maravilloso de su vida. Aunque había anhelado un compromiso de Edward, todavía quería más a su bebé. Era un hombre honorable. Podría tener ambas cosas.

Pero, por el amor de Dios, ¿a qué precio para su amistad?

_**Diossss y ahora que ira a pasar será que si esta embarazada, y se lo dirá a Edward, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo besosssss y no se olviden de sus **__**Reviews**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

La madre de Edward sonrió distraída cuando su hijo se reunió con ella en su mesa de síempre en Jean George, el restaurante de la Torre Trump, donde los platos eran más pequeños pero los precios no. Esme había llevado la bolsa grande, a su lado en una silla. En su interior había un perro, siempre que se pudiera llamar perro a algo tan diminuto. No iba a ninguna parte sin Cayo, y los restaurantes no eran una excepción. En todos los años que Edward había cenado con ella, jamás había oído que el animal emitiera un sonido.

¿Cómo estás, cariño? saludó Esme, besando el aire cerca de su mejilla.

Bien, mamá. ¿Y tú? se sentó y buscó con la vista al camarero, ansioso por pedir su primera copa. Por lo general, en los almuerzos con su madre tomaba dos copas, aunque cuando la situación se complicaba, llegaba a tres. Esperaba que no se complicara.

Estoy un poco enfadada contigo frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín con los labios pintados de rosa.

Esme se mostraba tan meticulosa como siempre, con su maquillaje perfecto, el traje rosa de Chanel y los diamantes sin los que nunca salía. Uno en cada oreja y otro en una cade na de oro alrededor del cuello. Edward estaba convencido de que dormía con ellos.

¿Por qué? Soy un hijo perfecto.

No lo eres. Eres muy malo, y lo sabes.

Suspiró, deseando que el camarero saliera de su escondite.

El hecho de que no me muestre entusiasmado con tu último novio no significa que sea malo. Solo prudente. Vienen y van a tanta velocidad que si no tengo cuidado puedo recibir un latigazo.

¿Lo ves? De eso hablo. Ni siquiera conoces a Carlisle, y lo menosprecias delante de mí.

¿Carlisle?

Es francés.

Dios, eso espero.

También me ha pedido que me case con él comentó ella con los labios fruncidos.

No. Por favor, no. Madre, vive con él si es necesario, pero no te cases.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Porque te he visto hacerlo cinco veces. ¿0 son seis?

Carlisle será el último.

Dijiste eso con Eleazar meneó la cabeza con pesar . Y con Garrett. Y con todos los demás.

En esta ocasión es verdad.

Llegó el camarero y Edward escuchó cómo su madre pedía los escalopines, una ración de foie gras y un martini con dos aceitunas. Cuando el joven se volvió hacia él, Edward decidió que ese viernes se lo veía demasiado ocupado como para arriesgarse a perderlo otra vez, de modo que pidió tres Manhattans. Y también un sándwich club. Pasó por alto el gesto altivo del joven y la mirada de desaprobación de Esme. Un anuncio de boda era motivo más que justificado para un almuerzo con tres copas. Por desgracia, al ritmo que se casaba su madre, sería un alcohólico antes de cumplir los cuarenta.

Y bien, ¿cuándo vas a hacerlo? inquirió.

El mes próximo. Vamos a celebrar una ceremonia pequeña en mi piso, luego, nos iremos a Francia. Tiene una casa allí y desea que la vea.

Suena maravilloso. Nunca antes habías tenido una casa en Europa.

Ella sonrió y Edward vió realmente su edad. Lo había concebido siendo joven, pero el kilometraje comenzaba a notarse. Con cuarenta y ocho años, aún se la veía bien, pero las arrugas en los ojos y en las comisuras de los labios eran prueba concluyente de que ser una novia eterna no detenía el reloj.

Veamos comentó . Había un apartamento en Los Ángeles. Una casa en Las Vegas. ¿Y alguien no tenía una casa de playa en Maui?

Para, por favor.

Eh, son tus trofeos, no los míos.

Yo no las considero trofeos. Las veo como pasos mal dados en mi camino hacia la felicidad. La cual, gracias al cielo, he encontrado.

Asintió. No valía la pena discutir con ella. Nunca había comprendido su forma de pensar. 0 quizás sí, y no le importaba. Todo el mundo necesitaba un pasatiempo. Algunas personas coleccionaban sellos... Esme coleccionaba maridos.

¿Qué sabes de tu padre? preguntó ella con una sonrisa cautivadora cuando el camarero les llevó las copas. Colocó los Manhattans de Edward en una hilera precisa.

Llevo sin hablar con él algunos meses repuso. Tomó la copa número uno y la probó. Perfecta. Sabiendo que estaba armado, se relajó un poco más y estiró las piernas.

No me sorprende manifestó Esme sin ocultar su amargura.

Creo que aún sigue con Chelsea.

Chelsea. ¿Te parece que es un nombre adecuado para una mujer adulta?

Edward estuvo a punto de mencionar a Carlisle, pero prefirió beber otro sorbo.

Estuvieron sin hablar unos minutos, durante los cuales pensó que Esme realizaba un breve viaje al pasado, al momento en que comenzaron todos sus problemas. Cuando su padre la dejó. Según la leyenda, había quedado tan dolida que apenas logró sobrevivir.

El camarero regresó con la comida, y antes de que hubiera dado dos pasos para marcharse, Edward cortó un fragmento diminuto del foie para introducirlo en el bolso.

¿Vas a venir?

¿Perdón?

A la boda.

No lo sé, madre. Depende.

¿De qué?

De la fecha. De si podré soportar escuchar otra vez esas palabras. Simplemente no lo sé.

Ella respiró hondo y contuvo el aire largo rato, luego exhaló despacio.

Te ahorraré el dilema comentó con voz tan frágil como las galletitas que había en el plato de su ensalada . No tienes que venir. No tienes que hacer nada. Te llamaré cuando vuelva de Francia.

Madre...

Todos tus hermanos asistirán, pero te justificaré diciendo que estabas fuera de la ciudad. Me creerán.

Sería un grupo considerable si aparecían todos. Esme jamás elegía a un hombre que no tuviera varios hijos propios, y luego no se contentaban hasta haber producido algunos juntos. Ni siquiera conocía a la mitad de sus hermanastros.

Lo siento se disculpó . Intentaré ir. Lo prometo.

Gracias mordisqueó un trozo de escalopín . Supongo que no habrás conocido a nadie, ¿verdad?

Estuvo a punto de contárselo, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Ella no comprendería su relación con Bella. Se preguntaría por qué no se casaba, si la quería. Lo que su madre jamás entendería era que lo que tenía con Bella era demasiado importante para someterlo a un matrimonio.

No, madre. No he conocido a nadie.

Es una pena. No puedes ser verdaderamente feliz hasta haberte casado. Hasta entregarte por completo a tu otra mitad.

Terminó el Manhattan número uno y se dedicó al número dos.

Bella dejó el bolso sobre la mesa de la cocina y corrió al baño con una bolsa de papel en la mano. Tenía que saberlo con seguridad. Esa mañana, mientras se hallaba sentada en el borde de la bañera esperando que su estómago se calmara, pensó en cien motivos diferentes por los que no podía estar embarazada. Sacó el equipo de la bolsa y leyó las instrucciones tres veces. Parecía bastante sencillo. Había que hacer pis en el palito. No le hacía falta un máster para realizarlo.

Temblando como una condenada, al final logró dar en el blanco, luego dejó el palito en el lavabo mientras se limpiaba las manos. Esperó que se pusiera azul. El azul era bueno. El rosa era malo. «Vamos, azul».

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer si se ponía rosa? No había duda alguna acerca de tener al bebé. Pero había muchas preguntas. Por ejemplo, qué contarle a Edward. Y cuándo. ¿Después de ver al ginecólogo? ¿Cuando empezara a notársele? Y si se lo contaba, qué iba a decirle? ¿Acabaría con su relación? ¿Le pedirá que se casara con él, por el bien del bebé, para luego arrepentirse el resto de su vida?

Se secó las manos sin apartar los ojos del pa lito. ¿Quién podía imaginar que cinco minutos fueran tan largos? Se obligó a desviar la vista. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Tenía que saberlo.

Mientras transcurrían los segundos, se quedó por allí con los dedos cruzados. Pensó en la ironía de todo. Cómo Alice y Jasper llevaban meses intentándolo sin resultado, para que entonces Edward y ella dieran el salto horizontal unas pocas veces y, bang. Cerró los ojos, con miedo a mirar. Contó los segundos.

Acabada la espera, abrió los ojos.

El palito se veía rosa.

Estaba embarazada del bebé de Edward,

Ya había empezado a crecer en su interior.

Un bebé. Un bebé de carne y hueso.

Se agachó junto al borde de la bañera y cruzó las manos sobre el regazo mientras intentaba recordar cómo respirar.

Eso lo cambiaba todo. No solo la relación con Edward, sino todo. Su trabajo, su apartamento, su futuro. No tenía espacio para una habitación para el bebé. ¿Y cómo podía permitirse un apartamento de dos dormitorios en Manhattan?

Gimió y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. iba a ser madre. Edward iba a ser padre.

De pronto el pavor en su estómago se convirtió en otra cosa. Entusiasmo. No puro, no sin miedo, pero entusiasmo al fin y al cabo. Un bebé. Quizá una niña. 0 un niño. Un pequeño Edward que mamaría de sus pechos, cálido, rosadito y hermoso. Lleno de energía y travieso, aprendiendo a la velocidad del sonido. Un adolescente... Bueno, eso era demasiado para contemplar en ese momento.

Se levantó, asombrada de que las piernas la sostuvieran y recogió el palito. Seguía rosa. Pero, para estar segura, iría al ginecólogo. Las pruebas de embarazo a veces fallaban, del mismo modo que los preservativos a veces fallaban también.

Cielos.

Edward esperaba impaciente que Bella contestara al teléfono. No estaba exactamente borracho, pero tampoco sobrio. Comer con Esme siempre surtía ese efecto en él. Ella parecía contrarrestar cualquier reacción al alcohol. Era toda una hazaña, pero su madre siempre guardaba muchas sorpresas.

El padrastro número seis. En cuanto su verdadero padre se enterara de la inminente boda, le pediría a Chelsea que se casara con él. Así era como funcionaba entre sus padres. En su familia, ningún matrimonio se libraba del castigo. Ninguna pensión era demasiado elevada para no correr ese riesgo. La persona que dejara más vidas arruinadas a su espalda ganaba.

Volvió a apretar el botón del ascensor, a punto de dejar caer el teléfono móvil, y deseó que Bella respondiera. La plegaria funcionó.

¿Hola?

Soy yo.

Hola.

¿Estás bien?

Sí, estoy bien.

No sonaba bien.

Je… importa si voy a verte?

No sé, Edward. Me encuentro algo ocupada.

Necesito verte. No te lo pediría si no fuera importante.

Ella tardó un rato en contestar. El suficiente para que el ascensor llegara a la planta baja.

dijo al fin . Ven.

Gracias. Llegaré en seguida cortó, luego entró en el ascensor. Treinta segundos más tarde, llegó a su piso y tras avanzar unos pasos se plantó ante su puerta. Llamó, y el alivio de ver la, de estar con ella, fue una sensación física. El corazón se tranquilizó, la ansiedad se mitigó. Iba a entrar en su espacio seguro, el único en la tierra donde nada podía herirlo: los brazos de Bella.

Ella abrió y Edward la besó antes de que pudiera mostrarse sorprendida por lo poco que había tardado en presentarse. La besó adecuadamente. Le acarició la espalda hasta el increíble trasero y la alzó en el aire, dándole la vuelta para poder cerrar la puerta con el pie. En ningún momento dejó de besarla. Sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron y su ánimo se elevó. Era magia.

Al final la soltó. Era tan hermosa cuando lo miraba y parpadeaba de esa manera.

¿Desde dónde has llamado?

Desde el vestíbulo.

¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

No lo sé.

¿Has estado bebiendo?

Sí asintió.

Oh Bella enarcó las cejas . ¿Un vino especialmente bueno?

Nada de vino, cariño. Alcohol fuerte.

Ahhh.

Comí con Esme.

Ahhh repitió ella, pero en esa ocasión con tono de comprensión.

¿Entiendes por qué tenía que venir?

Sí se apartó de sus brazos . ¿Te preparo un poco de café?

No. Sí. Descafeinado.

¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? sugirió, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Edward se detuvo para acariciar un momento a los gatos, luego la siguió. Le alegraba haberla sorprendido. De ese modo no había dispuesto de tiempo para arreglarse. Lo que Bella no comprendía era que no había necesidad de que se arreglara para él. Le gustaba sin maquillaje, con su bata vieja y cómoda y con el pelo recogido. Incluso le gustaban sus zapatillas gastadas.

¿Y bien? preguntó mientras sacaba el café . Dispara.

Vuelve a las andadas se apoyó en la nevera. En el mundo real, la cocina de Bella era pequeña, pero para Manhattan resultaba bastante grande. Podía contener a dos personas al mismo tiempo . En esta ocasión se trata de un tipo francés llamado Carlisle.

¿Carlisle?

Hmm.

¿Cuántos son ya, seis?

A menos que yo me haya equivocado en la cuenta. Se casan el mes próximo, en la casa que tiene mi madre aquí, luego se van a la de él en Francia.

Debes reconocerle su mérito indicó ella mientras vertía el agua en la cafetera . Al menos escoge a hombres ricos.

Podría dar lecciones rió él.

Lo cual no es una mala idea. Sé que en la Universidad de Nueva York enseñan coqueteo, ¿por qué no cómo cazar a un marido rico?

Se lo mencionaré. Sin embargo, cómo casarse parece un trabajo a tiempo completo. No creo que mi madre lo tenga Bella sonrió, pero había algo que no encajaba. La sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Al observarla supo que le había mentido cuando le dijo que estaba bien . Sigues enferma, ¿verdad?

¿Yo? No, en absoluto.

Pero no era la verdad, porque no lo miró.

Bella, ¿te has quedado en casa hoy?

Ella meneó la cabeza, ocupándose con las tazas, las cucharas y la sacarina.

Edward alargó la mano y la apoyó en su frente. No había rastro de fiebre. Pero se apartó ante su contacto, como si no quisiera que la...

Oh, maldición.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago y la ansiedad que había dejado antes de entrar regresó en compañía de unos cuantos amigos. De repente lo entendió. No quería que estuviera en su casa. Solo había aceptado verlo porque no le había dejado más alternativa.

Salió de la cocina y se acercó a inspeccionar la biblioteca mientras el pánico amenazaba con dominar todos sus sentidos. Ya no lo deseaba.

No, no era correcto. No quería que siguieran siendo amantes. La amistad permanecía intacta. De eso estaba seguro. Esa parte jamás terminaría.

Pero, ¿no dormir con ella? ¿No sentir su cuerpo cerca, desnudo, cálido y hermoso? ¿No mirarla mientras dormía, tan inocente y vulnerable que el corazón se le encogía hasta que no podía respirar?

Se obligó a mirarla otra vez mientras llevaba las dos tazas humeantes a la mesita. Las dejó con cuidado, luego se sentó y dobló las rodillas bajo su cuerpo en el borde del sofá.

No lo miró.

No lo hizo porque no sabía cómo decirle que el experimento había fallado, que quería que volvieran a la situación de antes.

Ven a sentarte palmeó el cojín a su lado.

Quizá se había equivocado. Los tres Manhattans. Su madre. Carlisle. Eso bastaba para confundir la percepción de cualquiera. Se acercó al sofá y Bella sonrió. Su sonrisa habitual. Hasta abarcar los ojos.

Se sentó y antes de recoger la taza se volvió hacia ella.

No te di mucha elección sobre mi visita expuso, sopesando su reacción . Me iré en un minuto.

Bella titubeó. Edward se quedó quieto. Luego ella meneó la cabeza.

Quédate pidió, y la bienvenida que captó en su voz fue lo mejor que Edward había oído jamás.

Suspiró, tomó la taza y se reclinó a su lado, desterrando sus ideas paranoicas, asombrado de lo que tres copas y una sesión con su madre podían hacer.

Se había preocupado por nada. Podía revelar los secretos de su familia disfuncional con completa seguridad. Bella escucharía, y después haría que volviera a sentirse completo.

Apoyó los pies en la mesita y se puso a hablar.

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Bella ya había planeado lo que iba a decir. Edward daba por hecho que se encontraba mal, y eso utilizaría como excusa. Pero necesitaba manifestar algo en ese momento, antes de que supusiera que podía pasar la noche allí.

Había sido la velada más difícil de su vida. Él habló durante dos horas, contándole todos los motivos por los que pensaba que su madre estaba loca, su padre demente y que él nunca, nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia, caería en la trampa del matrimonio como ellos.

Estaba tan agobiado que no se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que permanecía ella. Ciertamente, no se había percatado de que le rompía el corazón. Le costó no transmitirle la noticia. Pero hasta que no fuera al médico y recibiera confirmación, no pensaba hacerle eso. Además, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Las repercusiones fluían como un río; con cada giro, se le ocurría un pensamiento nuevo. ¿Debería criar a un hijo en Manhattan? No quería vivir en otra parte. Pero, ¿y los colegios? ¿El dinero para los colegios? ¡La ropa! No se trataba de un río; eran unos rápidos y Bella estaba sin remos.

Quería creer que no era justo; que, de algún modo, todo era culpa de él. Pero Edward no era culpable. Había conocido sus sentimientos desde el primer día. Ni siquiera se lo podía culpar por el bebé. Ambos habían sido cuidadosos en el empleo de preservativos, y Edward no tenía nada que ver con que algo hubiera salido mal. También había sabido antes de ver el palito rosa que él asumiría la responsabilidad. Podría contar plenamente con su ayuda económica. No solo eso. Sino que sería un padre para su hijo. Un padre de verdad.

Lo único que no era «justo» era que ella deseaba más. Quería vivir con él, como marido y mujer. Quería que creyera que ella era distinta. Que no solo valía la pena casarse, sino que ello no lo mataría.

Quería pasar el embarazo con él a su lado. Criar a su hijo como una pareja y no desde dos apartamentos diferentes.

Quedaba claro que había causado un daño irreparable a su amistad. Eso ya no bastaba. Ser su amiga ya nunca volvería a bastar.

¿Estás bien?

Bella bajó la vista. Edward se había tumbado en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Ella le había estado pasando los dedos por el pelo de forma distraída, y se dio cuenta de que se había detenido en mitad de una caricia. Él la miraba preocupado.

Ese era el momento. Lo único que tenía que hacer era decir que no estaba bien. Que no se sentía bien. Pero las palabras fueron contenidas por una poderosa y súbita necesidad de ser abrazada. Lo único que consiguió fue menear un poco la cabeza.

Edward se sentó de inmediato, luego se acercó para poder envolverla con sus brazos. Apoyó la cabeza de ella en su pecho. Le acarició el pelo, le frotó la espalda, meciéndola como a una niña.

¿Qué sucede, cariño? preguntó con suavidad.

Bella no podía hablar. Si lo hacía, él captaría las lágrimas no derramadas. Sacudió la cabeza y rezó para que no dejara de consolarla.

¿Es tu estómago?

Quiso reír. Sí, era su estómago, pero no, no por un virus. Lo único que deseaba era revelarle que se trataba de un bebé... de su bebé.

Al no responder, Edward se echó para atrás y con suavidad le alzó la cabeza con un dedo en el mentón.

¿No puedes contármelo? inquirió.

Sus ojos la escrutaron en busca de pistas. Una parte tonta de ella esperó que lo adivinara, que viera la verdad de alguna manera mágica. Pero Edward se adelantó y le dio un beso, con tanta ternura que Bella estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Él pasó la mano de la espalda a su pecho. La sensación fue tan intensa que le apartó la mente de todo lo demás. Pero Edward la soltó y el mundo regresó a la normalidad. No sabía si era porque estaba desesperada o por su nueva condición, pero si él la tocaba, si seguía tocándola, se pondría bien. No podía soportar la idea de irse sola a la cama.

Maldición, esa noche necesitaba a su mejor amigo. Y si no era capaz de desvelarle su corazón con palabras, podía hacerlo con el cuerpo.

Se levantó, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo más allá de la cocina, donde apagó la luz, hasta el dormitorio, donde hizo lo mismo. Por lo general no hacían el amor en la oscuridad, pero esa noche no podía dejarlo ver. No era una buena actriz y él la conocía demasiado bien.

Lo único que sabía era que lo necesitaba a su lado, dentro de ella. En ese mismo instante.

Lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa, luego se desprendió de la bata y del camisón, mientras él encontraba un preservativo y rompía el envoltorio. Quiso decirle que no se molestara. Que ya era demasiado tarde para eso, pero guardó silencio. Se metió en la cama Y lo tumbó junto a ella.

¿Qué te sucede? susurró Edward . ¿Cuál es la prisa?

Hazme el amor dijo . Ahora. En este momento.

Bajó la manó y descubrió que se hallaba preparado, duro, excitado y ansioso, con el fino látex una barrera imposible de discernir para su curioso contacto. Lo recorrió con los dedos y apretó con suavidad, provocando un gemido.

Lo soltó, buscó su mano y lo guió por su vientre. Él se lo acarició, sin saber lo que crecía en su interior, pero explorando como si esa parte de Bella fuera nueva. Al bajar los dedos, no se detuvo, sino que dejó que jugaran con la delicada mata de vello, tirando, pero sin dolor. Ella cerró los ojos Y se concentró solo en sus movimientos, en la reacción de su cuerpo encendido.

Al descender aún más ya no tuvo necesidad de concentrarse. Lo único que existía era la presión de la piel inflamada, la intimidad de su dedo al penetrar en sus pliegues ardientes. Arqueó la espalda y abrió las piernas en invitación, deseando más, queriendo que estuviese tan cerca como podían estarlo dos personas.

Justo cuando abrió la boca para pedirle que anhelaba, él la sujetó, sosteniendo casi todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus fuertes brazos. Ella extendió el brazo y con rapidez pasó la mano por su estómago hasta que encontró su erección y lo guió para que tocara sus labios exteriores con su sexo. Pasó las piernas en torno a su cadera y lo instó a avanzar.

Él se contuvo.

Despacio, atormentándola con su paciencia, la penetró centímetro a centímetro. Bella se aferró a su espalda con todas sus fuerzas. No pudo soportarlo.

Por favor suplicó.

Por favor, ¿qué?

Por favor, entra en mí.

Estoy dentro la incitó con voz perversa y clara intención. Sabía lo que le costaba esperar cuando se hallaba tan cerca, tan preparada.

¿Qué quieres? preguntó Bella, lista para ofrecerle la luna si...

A ti manifestó, más con un gruñido que con una palabra. Posesivo, egoísta, exigente . A ti entera.

Soy tuya susurró ella, sabiendo que no entendía la profundidad de su entrega. Sufriendo porque era dolorosamente cierto.

Al final Edward no fue capaz de continuar. Entró del todo y la llenó con su carne, completándola.

No fue hasta sentir el rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que lloraba. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se obligó a parar, o al menos a esperar. Aún no podía dejar, que Edward lo supiera. Esa noche no. Esa noche era suyo y serían amantes perfectos.

El día de mañana llegaría bastante pronto como para desmoronarle su mundo.

Edward se marchó al día siguiente mientras Bella aún seguía en la cocina bebiendo café. No le alegraba la idea de irse, pero tenía una entrevista con Francis Ford Coppola para hablar de su viñedo. Había visto al director una o dos veces, aunque en ninguna había dispuesto de la oportunidad de hablar realmente con él, de modo que esa no podía desperdiciarla.

Pero su mente no estaba centrada en el vino ni en los viticultores célebres. Bella llevaba dos días en que no era la misma y estaba muy preocupado. Mientras se hallaba en la esquina a punto de parar un taxi, sacó el teléfono móvil y apretó la tecla con la memoria del número de Alice.

¿Has hablado con Bella? preguntó en cuanto terminaron de saludarse.

Hoy no.

¿Y ayer?

En realidad, no.

Un taxi se detuvo junto a él y entró.

Al Plaza le dijo al conductor. Luego se reclinó en el asiento, sabiendo que iba a ser un trayecto largo con ese tráfico.

¿Qué sucede? inquirió Alice.

No lo sé. Esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo. No es la misma.

¿Está enferma?

Es lo que había pensado, pero no tiene fiebre ni nada parecido.

Bueno, entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?

Tuvo que pensar un minuto para plasmar en palabras lo que sentía.

Ha estado muy callada. Introspectiva. Y anoche, cuando estábamos en la cama, lloró.

¿Lloró?

En silencio. Pero noté las lágrimas.

¿Le preguntaste por qué?

No. No me pareció adecuado hacerlo.

Una vez más Alice guardó silencio. El taxi se detuvo de repente y se oyó una cacofonía de bocinas y juramentos. Cuando volvió la tranquilidad, le preguntó a Alice si había hablado.

Dije que quizá estuviera en la fase premenstrual.

Tal vez. Pero no lo creo.

¿No la ves irritable?

No. Solo triste.

De modo que piensas que es por vosotros dos, ¿eh?

Sí, voy por ahí. Pero no quiero que sea por eso.

¿Ha dicho algo sobre ... ?

Edward esperó que terminara la pregunta, pero no lo hizo. ¿Sobre qué? Nada.

Alice. Vamos.

No, no me corresponde a mí. Lamento incluso haberlo insinuado.

No hagas que vaya a verte.

Maldita sea musitó Alice . Me va a matar si sospecha que he dicho algo.

No se lo diré. Palabra de explorador.

No es gran cosa. Ha estado preguntándose si... ya sabes, si tú y ella podríais, hmm...

¿Podríamos qué?

Podríais ser, ya sabes, más que amigos.

¿Quieres repetirlo en castellano?

Más que amigos explicó Alice . Más que amigos con sexo. ¿Lo entiendes?

¿Te refieres a novios? ni siquiera intentó ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

Sucede. Por el amor de Dios, no te está pidiendo que le dones un riñón.

Hmm, sí, claro. Bueno, supongo que me equivoqué.

¿Por qué?

Pensé que quería que dejáramos de ser amigos con sexo. No sabía que quisiera más.

No lo estoy afirmando. Ella no me lo expuso de esa manera. Pero sé con certeza que nunca va a hablarte del tema.

¿Por qué no?

¿Hola? la exasperación le hizo alzar la voz . Porque eres Edward, por eso.

Oh, sí comprendió . ¿Así que crees que se trata de eso?

No lo sé. Probablemente no tendría que haberte dicho ni una palabra.

Me alegro de que lo hicieras. De verdad.

¿Edward?

¿Hmm?

Cualquiera al veros juntos pensaría que ya erais pareja. Pasas todo tu tiempo libre con ella, ¿verdad?

Sí, pero siempre lo hemos hecho.

¿Cómo te sientes cuando no está disponible? ¿No piensas que te falta algo importante?

Dejó a un lado el recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando durante un instante de angustia creyó que Bella deseaba que se marchara.

Eso me parecía continuó Alice, rompiendo el silencio . Y ahora haz otra cosa. Imagina a Bella de vuelta con su Ex. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Traicionado. Mortalmente herido. Listo para darle un puñetazo a ese idiota.

Te he comprendido.

Muy bien. ¿Edward? Ten cuidado. No te precipites a nada. Todo saldrá bien.

Quiero creerte.

Pues hazlo.

El taxi giró por una esquina y Edward vió las banderas del Hotel Plaza. Ya no deseaba realizar la entrevista. No con todo lo que tenía para pensar.

Alice, he de dejarte. Pero no te preocupes. Hiciste lo correcto al contármelo.

Dios, eso espero. Mantenme informada.

No lo dudes cuando el taxi se detuvo a la entrada del hotel, un portero uniformado abrió la puerta . Hablaremos luego.

Le dio al taxista demasiado dinero, pero no le importó. Solo podía pensar en lo que le había dicho Alice. Y en su propia reacción. Lo que más lo asustaba era que empezaba a pensar como su madre.

Bajó, se acercó a la entrada del hotel pero no entró. Se quedó de pie, preguntándose en qué se había metido. Jamás deberían haber cambiado las cosas. A pesar de lo fantástico que había sido hacer el amor con ella, no compensaba en qué lo convertía. Un idiota irracional y posesivo. No podía deshacer lo sucedido, pero podía volver a ser su amigo, sin juegos. Bella lo entendería. Tenía que entenderlo. Porque lo único que resultaba más aterrador que herirla era perderla.

Bella colgó el teléfono. Había hecho algo por completo nuevo. No había ido a trabajar alegando que estaba enferma. Una vez incluso fue a trabajar con neumonía, pero ese día, a pesar de que el estómago no le daba muchos problemas, no era capaz de enfrentarse a los teléfonos, ni a los jefes ni a los otros agentes. Necesitaba estar sola.

Eran más de las nueve y aún no se había quitado el camisón. En ese momento lo que no sabía era si volver a meterse en la cama o darse un baño.

Ganó lo segundo. Dejó la taza de café vacía en el fregadero y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo, ajustó la temperatura y echó sales en el agua. El aroma a lavanda impregno rápidamente la atmósfera, relajándola casi de inmediato.

Se levantó y cerró la puerta. Se quitó la bata y el camisón, y se observó en el espejo. Aún tenía el estómago plano... bueno, no como Cindy Crawford, pero no había ni rastro de lo que pasaba en su interior.

Todo eso iba a cambiar. El estómago le crecería, los pechos se le pondrían grandes y pesados. Le saldrían estrías, y después de tener al bebé, era posible que perdiera peso, pero nunca más recuperaría ese cuerpo. Desde luego, planeaba inscribirse en las clases de gimnasia, para embarazadas, pero había hablado con suficientes personas como para saber que, para las mujeres mortales como ella, algunos cambios resultaban inevitables. Quizá Madonna pudiera tener un hijo y seguir posando desnuda, pero para Bella quedaba descartada la posibilidad de un reportaje gráfico para PIayboy.

Sonrió, como si en ese momento aporrearan su puerta.

Contenta de ver que le quedaba algo de sen tido del humor, se metió en la bañera y suspiró.

Durante largo rato apenas hizo nada, salvo respirar. Si pensaba, era para relajar los músculos.

Su hijo. Lo amaría y lo criaría del mejor modo que supiera. Se dio cuenta de que no era ningún error. Era un don. Algo que ni siquiera había sabido que quería.

El bebé era de los dos. No sabía por qué le llegaba con tanta profundidad, pero era la verdad. Nada de lo que le sucediera el resto de la vida modificaría ese hecho. Edward y ella habían creado juntos una vida, nacida de un amor tan fuerte que desafiaba descripción.

No era el tipo de amor del que había oído hablar en cuentos y en películas, pero eso no disminuía ni un ápice su fuerza. ¿Y qué si no se casaban, si vivían en apartamentos separados? Querrían al bebé de la misma manera. De hecho, no se le ocurría otro bebé en el mundo que pudiera tener un mejor padre.

El pequeño estaría rodeado de amor. Lo recibiría de sus tías Alice y Jessicas, y de sus tíos Mike y Jasper. Y él o ella tendrían un mejor amigo de su misma edad, alguien con quien jugar y crecer y de quien quejarse ante sus padres.

Tampoco Bella se encontraba sola, aunque de repente deseó que su madre siguiera con vida. Cuánto deseaba hablar con ella sobre ese acontecimiento increíble.

Al día siguiente iría a ver al médico. Y en cuanto le confirmara el embarazo, se lo contaría a Edward. Su reacción ya no la preocupaba.

Necesitaría un tiempo para adaptarse, del mismo modo que ella lo necesitaba, pero lo conseguiría.

Jamás le contaría que se había enamorado perdida y completamente de él. Porque sabía que Edward la quería y que el muy tonto le pediría que se casaran y eso sería lo único en toda la situación que estaría equivocado.

Y a cambio de eso, ella tendría a su bebé. Hasta donde podía ver, resultaba un buen trato.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar de desear lo que no podía tener y agradecer lo que ya poseía.

**Bueno perdonen la tardanza espero que les guste y por favor comenten que me encanta sus opiniones, besos….**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

La entrevista había ido sorprendentemente bien.

Media hora después de terminarla Edward no fue a casa, sino a dar un paseo por el parque. Mientras contemplaba los árboles llenos de vida llegó a la conclusión de que Bella había desempeñado un papel tan importante en su vida que le costaba recordar cómo era antes de que apa reciera ella. Todos esos años ella había sido la persona que había incorporado color a sus días, convirtiendo el juego de la vida en algo fascinante. Había añadido profundidad y perspectiva, y entonces comprendió que era su influencia lo que lo convirtió en un buen escritor. Porque Edward no solo se dedicaba a escribir sobre vinos, sino sobre las personas. Sus peculiaridades, sus puntos vulnerables. Cosas que jamás habría notado si Bella no le hubiera mostrado el camino.

Pensó en las palabras de Alice y sintió la necesidad de sentarse en un banco. Bella quería algo más. Aún no sabía con certeza qué. ¿Vivir juntos? ¿Matrimonio? No podía ofrecérselo.

Con lo mucho que lo conocía, ¿no se daba cuenta de que no era una cuestión de elección sino de biología? Lo único que tenía que hacer era mirar a su familia para comprender que el matrimonio no figuraba en su destino, no si quería mantener la cordura. Y no solo sus padres eran prueba del fracaso, sino su hermano Tom, que con solo veintidós años ya iba por el segundo matrimonio.

Y como Edward era pragmático, había decidido romper esa cadena. Poner fin a tanta necedad. Tomar el camino del cobarde.

El pensamiento fue como un golpe directo. Se esforzó por hallar solaz en viejas excusas, pero no le sirvió de nada. La verdad era demasiado grande, demasiado poderosa.

No era el maldito destino el que impedía que se comprometiera con Bella, ni la preocupación de que pudiera romperle el corazón. Era por terror a que ella rompiera el suyo. La quería, no como amiga, sino como a un espíritu afín. En algún rincón profundo de su mente, lo había sabido durante años. Si se casaban y él lo estropeaba... Tembló. No sobreviviría. Mejor salvar la amistad mientras todavía era posible. Reconocer que su noble, aunque temerario, experimento había fracasado. Se retiraría poco a poco. Esa noche, por ejemplo, no iría a verla. Además, Bella no se sentía bien. Era lo mejor. Tampoco lo echaría de menos.

Pero él sí. Pensar en su cama, tan vacía, tan fría, hizo que deseara quedarse despierto toda la noche. 0 quedarse dormido en el sofá. Pero si no la llamaba ella pensaría que pasaba algo.

Sacó el teléfono móvil con la intención de marcar su número. Pero lo volvió a guardar, se levantó y se marchó del parque.

Qué sorpresa. Pasa.

Edward sonrió, aliviado por ser bien recibido. Entró y se dirigió al sofá.

¿A qué debo este honor?

Necesito hablar contigo.

Bien. ¿Sobre qué?

Bella.

Pongámonos cómodos indicó Jessica al tiempo que asentía.

Se sentó en el sillón blanco de piel y Jessica. Regresó al salón con una botella de vino blanco y dos copas.

¿Te apetece?

Vengo de una cata. Preferiría agua.

Dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina, Edward dispuso de un momento para pensar lo hermosa que era, aun sin maquillaje, con vaqueros viejos y una camiseta. Entonces volvió, todavía con el vino en una mano y un vaso con agua en otra. Después de pasárselo, se sentó frente a él, con las piernas acurrucadas y dejando el vino sobre la mesita.

¿Qué sucede? inquirió.

Necesito consejo.

¿Y has venido a verme a mi? mostró auténtica sorpresa.

~ Bueno, sí. Conoces a Bella desde hace mucho tiempo. Tú misma has pasado por algunas situaciones complicadas. Supuse que lo mejor sería hablar contigo.

Complicadas, ¿eh? Interesante modo de exponerlo se sirvió una copa de chardonnay y volvió a reclinarse . Adelante.

No sé cuánto sabes tú. Es imposible mantenerse al día con todos vosotros, pero según Alice, Bella no es feliz.

Continúa,

Es evidente que a pesar del acuerdo original, desea más.

¿Más de qué?

No estoy seguro. Pero creo que lo que busca es una especie de compromiso.

Ah Jessica asintió como si acabara de darle la última pieza de un acertijo que él no podía ver.

No sé bebió un sorbo de agua, y aunque mitigó su sed, no le aclaró los pensamientos . No sé que hacer.

Viniendo de ti, resulta interesante.

Sí en particular desde que treinta minutos atrás había decidido echarse para atrás . Si se tratara de cualquiera menos de Bella...

Pero se trata de Bella.

Sí.

¿Crees que podrías hacerlo? Jessica se adelantó con expresión seria . Me refiero a largo plazo. ¿En la enfermedad y en la salud, y todo eso?

Esa es la cuestión, ¿verdad? jamás me consideré capaz de hacerlo.

¿Pero crees que con Bella existiría una posibilidad?

Tenía tantas ganas de creerlo que le dolían los dientes. Pero se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez.

Jessica lo observó largo rato, luego bajó la vista a sus manos. Al final volvió a mirarlo.

Lo único que puedo hacer es decirte lo que pienso. Podría estar completamente equivocada, de modo que tendrás que tomarlo con pinzas Edward asintió . Creo que debes confiar en tus instintos. El gran riesgo reside en perderla para siempre, ¿no?

Sí le bastó oír las palabras para sentirse mal.

Desde que te conozco jamás te has considerado el tipo de hombre que se casa. Que lo seas o no es menos importante que el hecho de que crees serlo. Porque estoy convencida de que somos nosotros quienes lo fabricamos. Con nuestra actitud y creencias, aunque no las entendamos. Aunque solo nos aporten dolor.

-¿De modo que al creer que jamás me irá bien en el matrimonio, consigo que se convierta en una verdad?

-Pero es una pena. Me parece que Bella y tú formáis una pareja increíble. Si las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes, podríais haberlo tenido todo.

-¿Cómo Jasper y Alice?

-Cómo Jasper y Alice.

Su añoranza fue tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Como un niño pobre con la nariz pegada al escaparate de una tienda de dulces, deseaba que un milagro llenara sus vacíos bolsillos emocionales.

-No crees que sea capaz de cambiar mi forma de pensar ¿verdad?

-Tal vez. Tal vez si la amas lo suficiente lo consigas. Pero no te engañaré. Jamás he visto a alguien cambiar algo tan fundamental sobre sí mismo. No es que no pueda suceder –añadió al percibir su desilusión.

-El riesgo es bastante grande,

-Si, pero la recompensa también podría ser bastante grande –durante un instante también Jessica tuvo la nariz pegada a la tienda de dulces.

En el silencio reinante, Edward sopesó las ventajas y las desventajas.

No quiero rendirme musitó al fin.

No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Pero no puedo seguir durmiendo con ella. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas, ¿no?

Edward, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

¿Preguntárselo a ella? estuvo a punto de soltar el vaso, pero se recuperó de inmediato . ¿Esto?

Te conoce mejor que nadie.

Sí, pero...

Confía en ella. Por encima de todo, es tu amiga.

Dejó el vaso en la mesita y luego apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Pensó en hablar con Bella de eso. La conversación podía ser un campo de minas. Un paso en falso, y boom, su más querida amiga podía saltar por los aires.

Alzó la vista y sorprendió a Jessica sin sus barreras; el dolor y la tristeza eran tan obvios en su cara que le encogió el corazón. Pero al instante eso se desvaneció y ella volvió a ser la mujer ecuánime y serena de siempre. Pero él había visto la verdad. El tipo de dolor que solo provoca el haber perdido a alguien amado.

El pánico hizo que se levantara.

Gracias. Dejaré que vuelvas a tu vida normal.

Fantástico manifestó ella . Otra noche de televisión. Hurra.

Se acercó a ella y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. Luego tomó su mano libre entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios.

-Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

-Siempre lo hago –asintió.

Bella salió de la consulta del médico y avanzó con la corriente densa de transeúntes. El impacto de las palabras del ginecólogo aún reverberaba por su cuerpo, centrado en la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior. Se habían acabado las dudas. Ya era una realidad.

Debía contárselo a Edward. Era la realidad de ambos y merecía ser partícipe de ella desde el principio. Aunque no por teléfono. Necesitaba ver su reacción, a pesar de que se hacía una buena idea de cuál podía ser.

Tenía la certeza de que le pediría que se casaran, aunque estaba preparada para eso. Él jamás sabría lo que había en su corazón y se sentiría forzado a hacer lo que tradicionalmente era considerado lo apropiado.

Giró por la Avenida Lexington y sacó el teléfono del bolso. Sonó varias veces y al final saltó el contestador automático. Tras escuchar su mensaje, dijo: «Llámame. Me gustaría que nos viéramos esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Adiós». Luego llamó para ver si tenía algún mensaje en su propio contestador, y el primero que oyó le indicó que había sido innecesario que lo invitara. La voz de Edward, algo lejana, le decía que iba de camino a California, donde debía terminar su artículo. Regresaría en una semana. Esperaba que se sintiera mejor. Clic.

Maldición. Bajó la antena del teléfono con algo de brusquedad y lo guardó en el bolso. Le resultó algo raro que se fuera a California sin habérselo dicho. Se habían visto la noche anterior y unas horas antes también hablan hablado por teléfono. No era típico de él. Por lo general Bella conocía su agenda casi con dos semanas de antelación.

Debió surgir algo durante su entrevista, eso era todo. No era por ella, ni por los dos. Solo por trabajo.

Pero se sintió en un apuro. No podía contárselo al resto del grupo sin habérselo dicho primero a él, lo cual haría que las cosas fueran horribles, ya que era incapaz de mantener un secreto durante más de veinte minutos.

Quizá pudiera decírselo solo a Alice. No. No sería justo. Edward tenía derecho a ser el primero.

Se acercó al bordillo y paró un taxi. Aunque tenía la mente en otra parte, aún debía trabajar para ganarse la vida. Esa noche ni siquiera contestaría el teléfono. De camino a casa pensaba pasar por una librería y elegir un libro sobre el primer embarazo. Eso la mantendría ocupada.

Era un buen plan, que habría funcionado si a las siete y media no hubieran llamado a su puerta. Mike.

¿Molesto? preguntó . ¿Estás ocupada?

Bella meneó la cabeza y le indicó que pasara.

¿No tienes ensayos esta noche?

No. El director y la estrella están con gripe. Al menos eso es lo que han dicho. Personalmente creo que son amantes. Eso, o se han tomado un día para ir a casarse.

Suena complicado.

Mike se dejó caer en el sillón y sonrió cuando Aro e Irina fueron a darle la bienvenida.

Es el teatro. Siempre es complicado dijo.

¿Qué te sirvo? preguntó con una sonrisa, yendo hacia la cocina.

¿Tienes algún batido de chocolate?

Desde luego a ella no le gustaban pero siempre guardaba algunos en la nevera por si Mike la visitaba . ¿Qué pasa?

Tenía que contárselo a alguien repuso . Ya no podía guardármelo más.

Sonaba tan entusiasmado que Bella regresó lo más pronto que pudo al salón. Al darle la bebida, notó que pasaba algo importante.

Es Jane.

¿Sí?

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire con fuerza.

Sé que parece una locura y también que ha sucedido muy deprisa, pero, Bella, es el elegida.

Ella sonrió. En todos los años desde que lo conocía, jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

Nadie había sido _«el elegida»,_ ni siquiera Judy.

No lo esperaba continuó él, poniéndose de pie, lleno de energía contenida . Ya en la universidad me había gustado, aunque eso no bastó para pararlo todo.

Entonces, ¿qué ha cambiado? preguntó ella.

Todo. Ella, yo. Lo único que sé con seguridad es que esto es de verdad. Nunca he sentido algo parecido. Estoy como sosegado, ¿sabes? Como si hubiera vuelto a casa.

A mí no me pareces sosegado.

Porque lo he comprendido hoy. Hace unas dos horas, para ser preciso. Me lo he pasado en grande y he querido estar con ella en todo momento. Hablamos y hablamos, y es una chica normal, salvo que no es nada corriente. Le encantan sus ordenadores, pero no hasta el extremo del fanatismo. Es pasión apoyó las manos en el respaldo del sofá . Pero lo milagroso es lo que siento yo cuando me encuentro con ella.

Cuéntame.

Titubeó unos segundos, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas.

Llega hasta mí. No solo a las partes agradables y encantadoras, sino también a las feas y desagradables. Y le gustan todas. En serio. No le importa que me obsesione la interpretación, o que sea un idiota cuando se trata de mi chequera se apartó del sofá y lo rodeó otra vez, sentándose . Me siento completo afirmó.- Venga, dime que es un tópico... pero, maldita sea, Bella, es la verdad.

Ella lo entendía. Más de lo que podía revelar, de lo que se atrevía a reconocer ante sí misma.

Me alegro mucho por ti sintió que las lágrimas le humedecían los ojos . Te lo mereces.

¿Sabes qué? le tomó las manos y las apretó . Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque a veces debo pellizcarme para comprobar si es de verdad.

Oh, Mike. Me complace tanto que me lo hayas contado. Es increíble.

Sí. Cielos, jamás pensé que encontraría lo que tienen Jasper y Alice. Pero me equivoqué.

Siento escalofríos se hallaba encantada por Mike, que había pasado por demasiadas relaciones fallidas. De todos sus amigos, era el más dulce y confiado. Lo cual, desde luego, lo convertía en un blanco fácil.

Nos vamos a ir a vivir juntos continuó él . Este fin de semana. Ella va a dejar su apartamento. Durante un tiempo lo intentaremos en el mío, y luego veremos si podemos encontrar algo más grande.

Es maravilloso. Tendremos que ofrecer una gran cena para celebrarlo.

Mike asintió. Su animación menguó y la sonrisa se desvaneció.

Y bien, ¿qué sucede entre Edward y tú?

Bella se esforzó por no cambiar la expresión.

Nada. Se ha ido una semana a California.

¿Aún seguís con el experimento?

Al menos seguíamos asintió . No sé si va a continuar.

¿Por qué no?

Puede que no sea el teatro, pero es complicado.

Mike suspiró y le apretó la mano.

¿Sabe que estás enamorada de él?

¿A qué te refieres? intentó soltarse, pero él no la dejó.

Es obvio, cariño. Todos lo sabíamos, pero queríamos que fueras tú quien nos lo dijera primero. Te vi en la boda, y en el almuerzo de los domingos. Lo tienes mal. Espero que Edward sea capaz de levantar la cabeza el tiempo suficiente para ver lo afortunado que es. Los dos os necesitáis.

Te equivocas afirmó, consiguiendo soltarse . Solo somos amigos, ¿lo recuerdas? Amigos con sexo.

Puede que yo sea actor, pero no estúpido. Ni tampoco ciego. Es posible que todo comenzara como amigos, pero se ha convertido en algo diferente. Así que no lo estropees. El amor es lo más importante. Créeme.

Bella sonrió, pero no de alegría.

Hacen falta dos para tener una relación de amor, Mike. Dos personas que quieran lo mismo.

Y él lo quiere, y tú lo sabes. Aunque debes recordar que es un chico, y a veces no son demasiado brillantes. Dale algo más de tiempo. Terminará por verlo.

Te quiero, Mike, pero te equivocas. Jamás establecerá un compromiso permanente con una mujer. Es lo último que busca en nuestra relación.

¿Estás segura?

Lo estoy. Es de lo único de lo que estoy segura en el mundo.

Entonces lo siento Mike suspiró . Por los dos.

Sí. Yo también.

Pero que cabezotas estos dos espero que pronto se arregle todo, déjenme sus comentarios a si me animo a publicar mas rápido el capitulo final... Besos.


	15. Epilogo

_**EPILOGO**_

Edward encendió el ordenador y comprobó la agenda del día. Sí, era el cumpleaños de Bella. No era que tuviera que mirar en la agenda para recordarlo. Ella no le permitía olvidarlo.

Todas las navidades le regalaba dos calendarios, uno para, el ordenador y otro de mesa, y en su fecha siempre ponía _¡Celebración del Nacimiento de Bella!_

Así era ella, sutil corno un tren de mercancías. Sonrió y pensó en el regalo que le había comprado en California. No era fácil de complacer y esperaba que le gustara.

Se levantó, se acercó a la maleta, aún sin deshacer desde que había vuelto unas horas antes, y sacó la caja pequeña. Tras una extensa conversación con una amable mujer en la joyería, al final se había decidido por un alfiler con forma de gato. Le recordaba a Aro e Irina, pero ese tenía ojos de diamante. Sabía que le encantaría y que lo usaría.

-Llevó el regalo a su mesa e introdujo el disquete en el ordenador. Había escrito su artículo y algo más. No por una gran ambición literaria, sino porque había necesitado una distracción.

Por supuesto, no había funcionado. No dejó de pensar en ella. Lo peor era por la noche, en la cama fría y estéril de la habitación del hotel.

No solo había echado de menos hacer el amor con Bella, sino charlar y saber cómo era su día.

La semana había sido difícil. Pero, tras haber tomado una decisión, se dirigió al teléfono. Bella siempre elegía el restaurante para su cumpleaños.

No era capaz de sentarse quieta. Edward iba a llegar en cualquier momento y estaba. muy nerviosa. La habría encantado tomar una copa, pero eso había quedado descartado. Esa era la noche. Iba a contarle lo del bebé. De algún modo, parecía apropiado que fuera su cumpleaños. Una atmósfera propicia para revelarle una noticia que iba a sacudir su mundo.

Fue a la cocina a darle de comer a los gatos, pero vio sus cuencos llenos.

¿Dónde estaba Edward?

Según el reloj con la figura de Félix el Gato, tenía que llegar en los próximos cinco minutos. Volvió al salón. Dios, estaba limpio. Durante la última semana le había dado un arrebato de orden, y no solo el apartamento brillaba, sino que había comprado flores, velas, cojines a juego para el sofá y había forrado los cajones. En otras palabras, había estado preparando el nido. Resultaba tan predecible que le daba náuseas.

Fue al cuarto de baño, encendió la luz y recogió el cepillo para el pelo. No necesitaba peinarse, pero al menos mantendría ocupadas sus manos. Sin embargo, se rió de su propio reflejo, del cuidado que se había tomado con el maquillaje. Del largo vestido de color borgoña que había comprado aquella tarde y de los pendientes que había encontrado en la tienda de la Séptima Avenida.

Para una mujer que estaba a punto de decirle al padre del hijo que aún no había nacido que se sentía plenamente satisfecha con criar al bebé sola, se había arreglado demasiado. Igual cuidado se había tomado con la ropa interior, lo cual carecía de sentido si no entraba en sus planes volver a dormir con él. Jamás.

Suspiró, dejó el cepillo y regresó al salón. En ese momento llamó él.

Se le desbocó el corazón, sintió la garganta seca, las manos frías y no pudo moverse.

Edward volvió a llamar. Bella se obligó, a moverse y a esbozar una sonrisa agradable y sosegada. Luego abrió la puerta.

Maldición. Edward lucía exactamente la misma sonrisa. Iba a contarle algo terrible. Lo sabía. Como que había conocido a alguien en California y que le gustaría que Bella asistiera a su boda. Tenía que ser eso. ¿No lo era siempre?

¿Puedo pasar? preguntó.

Ella se hizo a un lado y asintió . Él se detuvo un instante para darle un beso leve en la mejilla.

Bella pensó que había sido una idiota. ¿Cómo podría haber creído, incluso durante un instante, que podía dejarlo sin desmoronarse, que sería estoica, valiente y madura, cuando lo único que sentía por él era una necesidad tan fuerte que era capaz de hacer que Manhattan se deslizara al mar. Y encima él la saludaba con un beso amistoso.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Bella cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que ambos se sobresaltaron.

Gracias.

Te he echado de menos comentó Edward de camino al sofá.

No pareció notar la alfombra limpia ni los nuevos cojines. 0 que ella padecía una muerte muy lenta.

¿Cómo fue tu viaje? preguntó, sin ser capaz aún de mirarlo. Mientras él se acomodaba, fue a la cocina.

Bueno. Terminé el artículo y recogí suficiente material para unos cuantos más.

Estupendo. ¿Qué te sirvo?

¿Qué? ¿No hay champán?

Bella lo había olvidado. En su cumpleaños siempre era champán.

Pensé que después del viaje estarías harto de vino. ¿Qué te parece un refresco?

Claro repuso tras una pausa confusa . Estupendo.

Mientras ella sacaba los vasos, los llenaba de hielo y servía Sprite, buscó algo a lo que aferrarse, algún modo de enfrentarse a la velada sin volverse loca por completo.

Desde luego, aún tenía que contarle la notícia, pero lo haría más tarde, después de que se hubiera calmado. ¡No se suponía que pasara de esa manera!

El otro día Mike pasó por aquí comentó, decidiendo en ese momento que necesitaban unos canapés. Terminó de servir las bebidas y regresó a la nevera con la esperanza de haber colocado una fuente de gambas junto a la mayonesa. Por desgracia, seguía siendo su frigorífico, y lo mejor que pudo encontrar fue apio y crema de queso. 'Bastaría. Al menos la mantendría ocupada.

¿Cómo está?

Tuvo que pensar un segundo para recordar que había mencionado el nombre de Mike.

Muy bien. Enamorado.

¿Bromeas?

Dice que esta vez va en serio.

Supongo que habla de Jane, ¿no?

Sí. Van a irse a vivir juntos.

Vaya comentó con tono raro.

Pero ella no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso mientras preparaba el apio con el queso y trataba de no perder el equilibrio. Lo mejor que podía hacer era relajarse. Respirar hondo. Tener pensamientos serenos.

Espero que le funcione añadió Edward . Sin duda es complicado.

¿Qué, vivir juntos?

No, el amor.

Sí, sí se confundió y untó queso en su dedo pulgar . Muy cierto.

Puede resultar confuso.

Hmm.

Se limpió las manos con un trapo y luego depositó los refrescos en una bandeja. No temblaba tanto al regresar al salón.

Edward estaba sentado con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que casi tirara la bandeja, sino el estuche que había sobre su rodilla.

Tenía que ser el estuche de un anillo. Unos pendientes o un collar se guardaban en otro tipo de caja. ¿Qué otra cosa parecía un estuche de un anillo que no fuera el estuche de un anillo?

Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

Ella volvió a sonreír y luego dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita. Costaba analizar el estado de ánimo de Edward, algo que jamás le había planteado problemas. Conocía a ese hombre mejor que a nadie en todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba por la .cabeza.

Aún esbozaba esa sonrisa enigmática. No parecía nervioso, pero, no obstante, tampoco la miraba a los ojos.

¿No quieres abrirlo?

Claro manifestó con voz demasiado alta y alegre. Se sentó a su lado y en ese instante la dominaron los nervios. Él tuvo que pasarle el estuche.

Lo abrió con cuidado, sin romper el envoltorio con su habitual fervor. Le temblaban las manos y esperaba que Edward no lo notara.

Era un estuche de anillo. Un estuche negro. Con el corazón desbocado y una plegaria silenciosa, lo abrió.

En el segundo exacto en que Edward vió que la desilusión le cambiaba la expresión, comprendió lo que había hecho. Bella había pensado que se trataba de un anillo. El estuche... Desde luego. Oh, Dios.

Es precioso musitó ella.

Pero él captó la emoción ahogada, la vio parpadear varias veces antes de moverse en el sofá y recubrirse con su dignidad.

¿Qué había hecho? ¡Por qué no lo había visto? Había herido a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Se maldijo por su propia estupidez y entonces se le ocurrió otro pensamiento. ¿Y si había querido que ella pensara que se trataba de un anillo? ¿Y si había deseado esa reacción como prueba de que si le pedía que fuera su esposa aceptaría?

La idea lo cegó un instante y le dificultó pensar. Santo cielo, qué expresión había puesto Bella al abrir el estuche, temblorosa por la anticipación. Ella quería que fuera un anillo. Quería que estuvieran juntos para siempre, y como el golpe producido por una tonelada de ladrillos supo que la amaba y que deseaba, estar a su lado el resto de su vida. Bella era la llave, Había abierto la puerta de acceso a la tienda de dulces y lo invitaba a pasar. Así de sencillo.

Bella se inclinó, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos febriles, de cerciorarse de que ella lo entendía.

Ella se levantó de golpe, con el estuche aún en la mano.

Perdona dijo . Tengo que... no terminó la frase y se marchó corriendo.

Aguarda se incorporó de un salto, pero ella fue demasiado veloz. Al llegar al cuarto de baño le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Bella, sal.

En un minuto.

No, no lo comprendes.

Sí que lo comprendo. Lo comprendo muy bien.

Edward abrió la puerta. Ella se hallaba junto al lavabo con un trozo de papel higiénico ante los ojos. Al retroceder estuvo a punto de tropezar.

No, no lo entiendes repitió él . Te di el estuche equivocado.

¿Qué?

El alfiler. Me equivoqué. Tengo que devolverlo.

¿De qué hablas?

Avanzó, la aferró por los hombros y la sentó en el borde de la bañera. Entonces él bajó la tapa del inodoro y también se sentó. Ella retorcía el papel entre los dedos.

No lo he comprendido hasta ahora comenzó . Pensé que manejaba la situación, pero estaba equivocado ella se limpió la nariz pero no lo detuvo . Este... este experimento no salió como yo pensaba. No tenía ni idea... no sabía que alguna vez sentiría esto.

¿Qué es esto? susurró ella.

Que... que quiero más.

¿Más?

Asintió, deseando saber cómo decírselo.

Te quiero soltó.

Y yo te quiero a ti.

No, no lo entiendes. Te amo.

¿Me amas?

Como se aman Jasper y Alice asintió. Los ojos de ella. se volvieron enormes y oscuros. ¿Dónde estaba su felicidad? ¿Su sonrisa cegadora? Es realmente un riesgo inmenso prosiguió . Sé que las probabilidades no están a nuestro favor. Es que... le tomó la mano ... por primera vez en mi vida me siento con suerte, no predestinado. Otras personas no son nosotros. Otras mujeres no son tú. Dios mío, he estado tan ciego, centrándome en lo que podía pasarnos y no en lo que nos había pasado. Bella, añadir sexo a nuestra relación hizo que la tierra se sacudiera, pero aguantamos con' fuerza, ¿no? No nos separamos. En todos los años en los que juré que jamás me casaría, que jamás tendría hijos, dejé fuera una gran parte de la ecuación...

¿Oh?

La confianza dijo él . Dejé fuera la confianza. Esa que comparten los mejores amigos. La que tú y yo tenemos desde que nos conocimos. Y cuando seamos viejos y estemos cansados, observando a nuestros nietos en el porche, nuestra confianza aún será fuerte. Casi tanto como nuestro amor.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la cara perfecta de ella. Él la consoló y se las secó con el dedo. En cuanto la tocó, ya no pudo parar. Le alisó el pelo, le masajeó la nuca, le acarició la mejilla.

Quiero que nos casemos indicó Edward . Y, no te desmayes, pero también quiero que tengamos hijos.

Ella se enderezó de golpe. Al fin la felicidad apareció en sus ojos. Y la sonrisa cegadora que calentaba su corazón como no lo conseguía nada en el mundo.

¿Estás seguro? preguntó, como si temiera que pudiera contestar que no.

En respuesta él se inclinó y la besó. Al prin cipio con suavidad, pero el sabor de las lágrimas saladas lo impulsó a levantarse, arrastrándola consigo. La abrazó y la besó como si ello le pudiera salvar la vida.

Bella le acarició la espalda, cerciorándose de que era real y de que no se había vuelto loca.

Pasado largo rato, se apartó y lo miró con ojos despejados y el pulso firme. Aún quedaba una cosa de que hablar.

¿Qué? inquirió él.

No me malinterpretes. Esto es lo más romántico del mundo, pero pensaba que quizá podíamos continuar en la otra habitación,

Edward rió, la besó otra vez y, de la mano, la condujo fuera del baño hacia el dormitorio. Se sentaron en el borde de la cama, con las rodillas pegadas y los dedos entrelazados.

Hay otra cosa indicó Bella.

¿Debo preocuparme?

Dios, espero que no meneó la cabeza.

¿Por qué eso no me tranquiliza?

Ella respiró hondo y se lanzó.

¿Recuerdas que hace una semana tenía el estómago revuelto?

Claro asintió y frunció el ceño confundi do.

Bueno, no era por el estómago.

¿Has ido a ver a un médico? mostró preocupación.

Edward, estoy embarazada.

La noticia le llegó despacio, en fases. Primero enarcó las cejas. Luego se puso pálido. Se quedó boquiabierto. Le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, deteniéndose en el vientre, para subir otra vez a sus ojos.

¿Te encuentras bien? preguntó Bella con el ánimo hundido.

Entonces Edward sonrió. Una sonrisa amplia y arrebatadora que le reveló todo lo que necesitaba saber.

¿Vamos a tener un bebé?

Dentro de unos ocho meses corroboró ella.

Pero, ¿no usábamos ... ?

Sí. Imagínatelo.'

Santo cielo.

Sí.

Él parpadeó algunas veces, luego se encogió de hombros.

Bueno, creo que deberíamos casarnos pronto.

Creo que sí convino Bella, sintiendo que se evaporaba la última tensión.

¿Un bebé? repitió Edward con sonrisa bobalicona.

Nuestro bebé.

Vaya experimento que hemos llevado a cabo Bella asintió . Solo me preguntaba una cosa.

¿Qué?

¿Por qué no tenemos sexo?

Las palabras que lo habían iniciado todo.

Ella sonrió y se adelantó.

Porque vamos a estar demasiado ocupados haciendo el amor.

Justo cuando sus labios se encontraban, sonó el teléfono. Bella no le prestó atención, ya que sabía que sería Alice, o Jasper, o Jessica o Mike. Pensaba contárselo, pero no esa noche. En ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono móvil de Edward.

No pienses en otra cosa ordenó él, llevándose los dos teléfonos fuera de la habitación. Un momento más tarde cerraba la puerta . ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Ella sonrió con toda la felicidad del mundo, con toda la fe y el amor que existían.

Creo que íbamos por el principio.

FIN…..

Hola disculpen la tardanza, espero les haya gustado el final de esta novela, el nombre de la Autora es Leigh Jo y el nombré del libro es Los Mejores Amigos.

Saludos y besos nos leemos pronto.

8


End file.
